


Made In The AM

by GhostWriterGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Bottom Zayn, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Human Trafficking, Hybrid Louis, Hybrid Zayn, Hybrids, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Top Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterGirl/pseuds/GhostWriterGirl
Summary: Louis is a shy, scared hybrid who's had a rough go of life so far. On a particularly chilly night in London, Louis meets a stranger who shows him something strange. The man treats him with kindness.But what happens when the one night stand is over? Is this a sign that things are looking up? Can Louis finally start to heal from a traumatic past? But most importantly...where is the man with forest green eyes?





	1. Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!
> 
> So this is my third fic on AO3 and this one was a request. I've not ever written anything like this so it's been interesting to say the least.
> 
> Couple quick notes about this fic and me as a writer:
> 
> 1\. I am from the US. While I make an effort with spelling and language to sound more in stride with how the boys sound IRL, there will undoubtedly be some differences.
> 
> 2\. On the same topic of language, you will notice some quirks about Louis's language. That is done for a reason. In this story, Louis is educated. You'll learn about his past along the way but he is intelligent and has a good grasp of language and reasoning. The lapses in his spoken language come from anxiety. Which leads me to the third point.
> 
> 3\. I currently study psychology and I've been working the field for 5 years. In that time, I've had the opportunity to work with survivors of human sex trafficking. This fic contains graphic depictions of violence related to sex trafficking and prostitution. This is a field I know a lot about but all of my knowledge and experience comes from the US. All of the pieces of this story that involve law enforcement agencies, policies and procedures, and generic treatment of victims and criminals are based off US information. Other countries may handle things different. England may do it differently. But I'm going to write about what I know. Please, if you have any questions, ask away! I'll answer then the best that I can.
> 
> 4\. Like I said, I am currently studying psychology. That means I'm CURRENTLY IN SCHOOL. Updates will not follow a strict schedule but I will do my best to update regularly. Also, as I stated, this is my third fic. If you want to take a peek at the others and see what my updates usually look like (ie the length and how frequently I've updated since beginning) that might help you despite whether to stick with this sorry for the long haul.
> 
> 5\. Please please please leave me comments. I love hearing from readers. If you have questions, ask! If you liked or disliked something, tell me! I love getting feedback because it helps me be a better writer. However, that being said, please be kind. If you don't like the story, don't read it. 
> 
> 6\. Finally, PLEASE take care of you. I will post warnings at the beginning of chapters. No fic is worth your mental health. If you find some aspects are triggering, please don't read. If you would like a trigger-free synopsis of what happened in a chapter, please let me know!
> 
> I think that's it. Thanks for taking the time to read all this if you got this far!
> 
> ♡ Aria

**Chapter One: Snow**

    I'm fairly certain it's snowing outside. I can't actually see out there. But it smells like snow. I hate snow. Snow is cold and it sticks to everything. And it takes forever to go away.

    I take a deep breath and drag myself towards the door - a flimsy piece of cardboard that sits against the opening to my home. As I move, my muscles protest.  _ It's too cold. Too cold to move _ .

    “Don't bother. It's snowing.”

    I look back and see my best friend, Zayn, has woken up. He stretches out, flexing his own muscles, and groans. “It's getting too cold. We need to start working.”

    My stomach twists. I don't like working. Working means standing around for hours, trying to look cute, and hoping that someone wants me. Zayn always makes more money than I do. But he's also willing to do anything. If it weren't for Zayn, we'd starve. And freeze.

    “Need to change,” I mumble. I crawl back across the damp floor and start rifling through my small stash of clothes. I find a pink shirt and a pair of tight leather leggings.  _ As good as it gets _ .

    “Louis,” Zayn says, trying to get my attention. I lift my head up at the use of my name and stare at my friend. He starts again, “Lou...we’re almost out of money. We need to really give it our all tonight.”

    My stomach drops. That means no rules. I pull my pyjama pants off and start the process of rolling the leggings onto my body. When I get up to the top, I wiggle around until they're comfortable. Or as comfortable as they can be.

    This wouldn't be so bad if I was  _ normal _ . But I'm not. Neither is Zayn. We're hybrids. Some time ago, someone thought it was a brilliant idea to experiment with cross breeds. Human and animal DNA. Lots of combos were tried. Apparently cats were all that worked. The DNA combo was so strong that now, it's independent and can be reproduced on it's own without external assistance. Meaning, we weren't created in a lab like the original hybrids were. I was born from biological parents - neither of which were hybrids. Apparently the hybrid gene is hereditary but often skips generations. Yours truly was graced with that monstrosity.

    I'm pulled from my thoughts by a cold gust of wind sweeping in from outside. Our little shelter isn't anything magnificent but it does it's job. Most days. Days like today, no amount of insulation can keep us warm enough. So we have to work.

    “Ready,” I whisper, pulling the tight pink shirt on over my head. I don't bother with my hair or even my tail. I knows it's fluffy from rolling around the last few hours, trying to find warmth. But there's no sense in trying to tame either. Hopefully they'll just be a mess again within the hour.

    Zayn and I emerge from our home and find it is indeed snowing.

    “Let's aim for pairs. We'll make more money in a shorter amount of time. Then we can get a room at The Palace,” Zayn suggests. The Palace is just about the sketchiest motel around. But they have heat and allow unaccompanied hybrids. They also know us by name now and if the owner, Maya, is in, she'll usually feed us and let us rummage through their lost and found box. The warmest coat I have was pulled from that box.

  
  


    Zayn and I make our way into the heart of the city. There's an alley right off a main street and that's the best place for work. It's also very busy. Cars pulling in and out every minute. Most of our... _ coworkers _ ...are female. And human. They get the guys with nice cars and big money. Zayn and I get the creeps. The guys who are looking for hybrids. The ones who want the experience of “fucking an animal”. It makes my skin crawl that we're viewed like that. I'm not an animal. I just happen to have a tail. And ears. Whatever.

    “Zaynie! LouLou! It's been awhile,” Crystal shouts. Crystal is a nice girl. She's young though - only sixteen. She's our friend and watches out for us. We watch out for each other.

    “Hey, Crys. Our last round was a good one. Made enough for a couple weeks’ food. It's getting too cold though. We need heat tonight,” Zayn explains. He leans against the brick of a run down building and sighs.

    “How are you doing, Lou? How's the hand?” Crystal asks. Last round I'd had, I got picked up by a guy who seemed nice enough. He used quiet tones and moved slowly. He seemed gentle. And then he broke my hand.

    “Is fine,” I tell her. It's not a lie really. My hand is mostly fine. Just hurts when I clench it. Or move it too much. Zayn had set the bones himself because we couldn't afford a hospital visit. Not that there are any facilities in the city that accept unaccompanied hybrids anyways.

    “I don't believe you. But I'm glad you're here. I missed you,” Crystal says quietly. I pull her to my side and hug her. I missed her too.

  
  


    Twenty frigid minutes later, when a good amount of snow has frozen to my hair, a black Range Rover pulls up. It's Crystal’s turn to approach so Zayn and I take a step back. The Range Rover’s passenger side window rolls down. It's too dark to see inside but a heavily ringed hand snakes out, pointing at me. Crystal looks back at me and smiles. She steps off to the side to join Zayn. Slowly, I inch forward towards the car. I stretch up on my toes, placing my arms on the edge of the door, and peek inside.

    He's absolutely gorgeous. Thick brown curls frame his face and fall to his shoulders. Big, deep green eyes look at me through dark eyelashes.  _ Holy fuck _ .

    “You're a hybrid,” he states, his voice deep and husky.  _ God, even his voice is attractive.  _ I silently nod. Then I point to Zayn.

    “Him too,” I tell the stranger. The deep green eyes flick up to Zayn and then settle back on me.

    “I'm only looking for one tonight,” he tells me. My shoulders fall. I want to stay with Zayn. He wanted to do pairs tonight. But we can't turn down money. And something tells me this guy has money.

    “Fifty an hour full service, three hour max, no natural,” I whisper, giving him the guidelines. I willed my voice to be strong but I failed. For some guys, the weakness is a turn on. For others, it’s not. This man though...he doesn't react at all.

    “Okay,” he finally says. His deep green eyes are pulling me in. I'd be crazy to walk away from this.

    “Okay,” I whisper. The stranger smiles and unlocks the doors. I glance back at Zayn, give him a small wave, and get into the car. I'm immediately met with warmth and comfort. Even if this guy is a jerk, the warmth is worth it.

    I settle back into the seat and sigh happily. I can feel a purr building in my throat but I suppress it.  _ Can't purr. Not yet. _

    The stranger drives silently. There's no music and he doesn't make small talk. I can usually tell a lot about a customer by their behaviour before we start. If they talk a lot, they're usually nervous. Those are usually the decent ones. Gentler. Not as mean. The silent ones though...well they're always a toss up. Some are nice. And some are horrific. The last guy - the one that broke my hand - he started with a silent drive.

    We make a turn down another street and I recognize it as the street over from The Palace. It's  a busy part of the city and has lots of artsy stuff.

    The stranger pulls into a garage and quickly finds a parking spot. I can't recall any motels in the area that have a garage and this is kind of a walk from The Palace.

    “Don't be afraid,” the stranger says gently. It's then that I notice how rigid I am. I must've tensed up and not realized. 

    “Not scared,” I tell him. The stranger uses one of his long, pale fingers to turn my face towards him. Once again, his beauty shocks me. Now that we're surrounded by the pale yellow light of the garage, I can see more of the man's features. He's still just as beautiful. A strong jaw. Milky skin. And then he smiles.  _ Oh. Dimples.  _

    “Alright then. Let's go up,” he says. The man gets out and hurries around the car. I fumble with my seat belt, unbuckling myself just as the man opens my door. He extends a hand.  _ The fuck is this? _ I look up at him, trying to convey my confusion through my eyes. But he just smiles at me and tells me it's okay. I slip my hand into his.

    He leads me away from his car and over to a lift. He pushes the button and we wait, still joined by our hands. I decide he's probably going to be nice to me. So I allow myself to turn up the charm. I push my face into the side of his arm and rub my nose against the fabric of his jacket. He chuckles.

    The lift arrives, signaled by a ding. We get inside and the man pushes the number fifteen.  _ Yikes. Tall building. _ I push my anxiety aside and instead focus on trying to be cute. I paw at his arm, searching for attention. He looks down at me and raises an eyebrow. I force a smile and partially hide my face behind his shoulder. For guys that are nice, the playfulness usually works wonders. It seems to do the same for this guy.

    He turns around to face me and reaches his hand up to my head.  _ Please pet me nice. Please. Nice hands. Please nice hands. _

    His fingers slip through my hair before grazing over my left ear. An involuntary twitch makes him laugh again. “Your kitty ears are cute.”

    I feel my cheeks warm at the compliment.

    “Thank you,” I squeak out. The man's fingers rub at the space between my ears. My eyes drift close and I lean into his body. Then he scratches my ear. And I purr.

    My eyes fly open and I clasp my hands over my mouth and nose.  _ No no no. He might not like purring.  _ Some guys are weird about the cat details. They like some but not others. Seems to be hit or miss with purring. 

    “You can purr if you want. Lets me know you like it,” the man says. Carefully, his hand finds itself back at my ears, scratching gently. I let myself enjoy it, purring lightly again.  _ He can do whatever he wants with me. He doesn't even have to pay me. This is perfect. Just this _ .

    I try to be angry at my feline half. I need the money. But the pets and the scratches just feel too good. 

    Another ding from the lift knocks me out of the ear scratching bliss and sends me back into defense mode.

  
    The doors slide open and we step out into a hallway. It's quiet and there is only two doors, one at either end of the hallway.  _ This doesn't look like a hotel _ . The man grabs a hold of my hand again and leads me off to the right. He stops in front of the door and takes out a regular set of keys. He slips one into the door and unlocks it, allowing me to enter first. Carefully, I step inside. The man shuts the door and flips on a light. I'm not sure what I was expecting. But it wasn't this.


	2. Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: I'm in the process of editing everything I've written so far and I'll be updating quite a bit today. Several chapters to be uploaded! 
> 
> ♡Aria

**Chapter Two: Wind**

    Light washes over the room and I feel my eyes widen. It's so...homey. The man tosses his keys onto a small table by the door and toes out of his shoes. I slip my boots off as well and wait patiently.

    “You look curious. You can go look around if you want,” the man offers. I'm so confused. He doesn't want to take me right away? Why?

    “Bedroom?” I ask. The man looks at me, a strange expression on his face.

    “I don't...that's not what I'm looking for,” he says.  _ Oh no. _ One time, a man brought me to his home. He didn't want sex either. I left with a broken wrist and several tender spots that quickly turned to bruises. The worst one was under my eye. I cringe at the memory.

    “Punish?” I question, unable to keep the anxiety out of my voice. Horror flashes over the man's face.

    “What? No! No...I just...why don't you go take a shower,” the man suggests.  _ Oh. Dirty. That's why. I'm dirty. _ I nod quietly and look around. “Second door on the right.”

    I scurry off in the direction I'm told and slip into the bathroom.  _ Maybe he wants to watch me shower. _ I strip out of my clothes, the leggings proving to be a challenge, and fold them neatly. I turn on the shower, turning the temperature up as hot as I can handle. Then I go back out into the hall. I don't see the man. I move through the apartment quietly until I find him in the kitchen. I clear my throat and watch as the man's eyes expand, taking in the sight of me.

    “Watch?” I ask. Or maybe offer. I'm not sure. The man's eyes sweep down to body and I see him swallow. I hold my tail in my hands, giving myself something to pick at while I wait for his response. 

    “Uhm...no. You can...just take your time. I'm going to be out here,” he says. He tears his eyes away from me and turns back to his fridge.  _ No sex. No punish. No watching _ .  _ What does he want? _

    I go back to the bathroom and speed through my shower. I wash everything thoroughly but as quickly as I can. I'm so tempted to curl up in the bottom of the tub and just let the hot water pelt my skin. I'm the only hybrid I know of that enjoys showers and baths.  _ Oh...baths _ . I smile at the thought and make a mental note to ask Maya if she has bubble soap for the bath I'm looking forward to taking later.

    I towel off quickly and then look at my clothes with disdain.  _ They're dirty. What do I wear? _ I wrap the towel around myself and pad back out to the kitchen. The man is sitting at the breakfast bar and sipping from a steaming mug. His face softens when he sees me. He hands me a tee shirt.

    “Fold?” I ask. One time, a guy wanted me to clean his place. That was a decent one. Literally all he wanted was to watch me clean. It was easy money. 

    “What? Jesus, what do other people have you do? It's for you to wear,” he says, sadness gripping his words. I slip the shirt on over my head and smile as it falls down to the middle of my thighs. It smells like the man. “Sorry it's so big. I was going to give you sweatpants too. But you're so small.”

    “Too small?” I wonder. The man smiles and shakes his head. 

    “No, you're perfect,” he tells me. My breath catches at the word.  _ Perfect. Ha! _

    “What do you want?” I ask quietly. It's the longest question I've asked him yet and I’m proud of myself for getting all the words out. I glance around the apartment. It's clean. But maybe that's what he wants. “Clean?”

    “No, baby. I just...can I pet you?” he asks shyly.  _ Pets? Like pets! _ I nod. The man reaches up and pets my head, scratching over my ears. I close my eyes and smile. “Can we sit on the couch?”

    I open my eyes and see the man getting up to move. He grabs my hand and leads me over to a couch. He sits down and motions for me to join him. So I do. As soon as my bum reaches the cushion, the man's hand is back in my hair, rubbing my scalp. He does this continuously. Alternating between petting my hair and scratching behind my ears.

    “Love pets,” I purr. The man chuckles.

    “I'm glad you like it,” he says softly. This goes on for a long time. Eventually, I'm so relaxed that I get brave. I carefully crawl into the man's lap. I watch his face the whole time, looking for a hint that this isn't okay. But it never happens. He let's me crawl on top of him and situate myself in his lap. I'm aware of my naked legs sliding over his lap but I'm so content with the pets, I don't care.  _ Pets. More pets.  _ I paw at his chest. Thankfully, he takes the hint and resumes petting me.  _ Love pets.  _

  
  
  


    Eventually, I decide that I need to figure out what this guy wants.

    “Sex?” I ask. I decide that I am definitely okay with sex. He's so nice to me.

    “I'm not looking for sex. I just want to pet you,” he tells me. This confuses me but I don't push it. I turn my face into the man's hand and let him continue. The hand that's not secured behind my ears drifts down my back towards my bum.  _ Oh. Changed his mind. Wants sex. _ I wiggle around and that's when I notice it. I'm wet. I haven't gotten wet for a customer on my own in a very long time. I can't even remember a time when I did. I shift a bit more and I feel a rush of slick leave my body.  _ Oh boy. Very wet. _

    “Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry,” I apologize, clenching my eyes shut and preparing for the inevitable smack. But it doesn't happen.

    “Why are you sorry? What's wrong?” the man asks. I shrink down, making myself look smaller and submissive.

    “Wet,” I whine. I crawl off his lap and my stomach drops. The front of the man's jeans is absolutely soaked with my slick. “Mess. So sorry.”

    The man looks down and laughs.

    “That's my own fault I suppose. Guess you like being pet, huh?” he asks, still chuckling. My face gets hot again.

    “Yes. Love pets,” I tell him. The man smiles. He pats his lap gently, inviting me back. I waste no time in scrambling back into his lap, straddling his hips, and rubbing my head against his chest. I like rubbing my face against the fabric of his shirt because it feels nice. But I also like it because I'm spreading my scent on him. Not sure why I like that. But I do.

    “You're really cute,” he tells me. My face can't possibly get any warmer.

    “Thank you,” I whisper. The man brushes some hair off my forehead. I settle down into his lap with my body slumped forward into his chest. I can feel the slick leaking from my body but I choose to ignore it and just let myself enjoy the pets while they last.

  
  
  


    When I wake up, I panic.  _ Oh no. No no no. Fell asleep. _ I sit up and consequently jostle the sleeping man underneath me. We appear to have fallen asleep on the couch. Together.

    “Hey, little one,” the man rasps, his voice thick with sleep. I lean forward and nuzzle his face. I lick his cheek affectionately. He giggles, “Aww thanks. I like kisses.”

_ Likes kisses. I like kisses. _

    I lean forward again and let my lips brush his. The man freezes at the contact but he quickly relaxes. My hands come up to grab either side of his face as I kiss him. He doesn't push me away so I deepen the kiss, licking over the seam of his mouth. The man moans quietly and opens his mouth, granting me access.

    I lick into his mouth, exploring every inch. He tastes like tea and honey. His hands reach down to grab the back of my thighs, pulling me closer to his body. I wrap my arms around his neck and roll my hips, dragging myself up the front of his jeans. I can smell my slick and I wonder briefly if he can smell it too. I push my bum down onto his crotch, eliciting another moan from the man.

    “Sex?” I ask, this time asking for it. The man looks at me with eyes that I recognize. It's lust. He wants me.

    “Is that what you want?” he asks. I waste no time on thinking about it. I just nod and tear the man's shirt off my body. Then I resume kissing him. The man's hands reach around to grab my bum, making me gasp. That quickly fades to a moan as the man's fingers knead at my flesh. I roll my hips forward against his pelvis again. Without breaking the kiss, I reach down and make quick work of unbuttoning the man's jeans. When the button is open and the zipper is down, I slip off his lap and into a kneeling position in front of him. I grab the sides and start tugging his jeans down.

    “Off,” I say, pulling at the material. The man lifts his hips and allows me to remove them along with his boxers. I toss then aside and turn back to his erection. I gulp nervously because well...he's huge. He's going to tear me for sure if he doesn't prep me enough. I silently pray that he preps me.

    “Can I take you to my bed?” the man suddenly asks. I look up at him through my eyelashes and nod. The man stands and easily pulls me up into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and shiver when his tip brushes against my bum.

    The man brings me into another room, shutting the door with his foot. He deposits me onto his bed. I move towards his cock, licking my lips, but he stops me. “Lay back.”

    His words confuse me but I don't argue. I've learned to never argue. Arguing leads to not nice pets. I scoot my bum back and lay down on his bed. The man looks at me and takes his length in his hand, rubbing himself.  _ Please please please prep me. Please. _

    The man pumps himself a few times and then crawls over me. He kisses my lips and lowers himself so our cocks line up. He pushes down, rubbing us together. The friction makes me shiver. Then, his kisses go lower. He kisses my neck. Then my collarbones. His lips ghost down my chest and over my hip. He nips gently as the skin just below my hip bone and then drags his tongue down towards my lower belly. His lips stop at the patch of sensitive skin just above the base of my cock. For a brief exciting moment, I think he's going to suck me. This is a rarity. It almost never happens.

    The man's warm breath rushes over my skin. His soft lips brush my tip and I moan. My hands grip the sheets, along my body to stay still. Then his mouth moves. His tongue traces down my shaft, over my balls. Then his hands grab my legs and lift them. He pushes my knees up to my chest and my stomach falls.  _ Oh no. No prep. _ But then my world nearly explodes.

    The man's tongue darts out and swipes over my wet hole.  _ Oh. Oh my _ . This is new. I jump at the feeling. The man's large hands grab my hips and pin me to his bed. I grab my own knees and bring them up to my chest. His tongue swipes over my hole again and I can't help the shivers. Then, I come to my senses.

    “Wait. Wait wait!” I gasp. The man immediately stops. I flinch, preparing to be hit. But he doesn't hit me.

    “Do you want to stop? I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry,” the man rushes through the words. He backs up from me, giving me space. I sit up and shake my head, tears blurring my vision.

    “No. I-I liked it. But...need to be safe,” I say, the tears threatening to fall.  _ Not gonna get more pets. Or kisses. Or licks. All over. _

    “Oh. Shit. Of course. I'm so sorry. I uhm...I only have condoms. I can...well I can turn one inside out and put it over my tongue?” he offers. I just stare at him. Complete shock overtakes my body.

    “More?” I ask.

    “Yeah. I mean if you want more. You don't have to,” he says. The man rubs at the back of his neck. I've learned that this is a human nervous behaviour. It’s similar to my tail flicking not in the happy way or my ears flattening in my hair.

    “More. Please. Want more,” I tell him. My insides are warm with nervous energy. No one ever treats me like this.

    “Alright. Hold on just a minute,” the man instructs. I sit on the bed, waiting patiently. The man crouches by his night stand. He opens a drawer and digs around inside. “I'm sorry. I haven't done this in a really long time. And I honestly didn't expect this. I wasn't really prepared.”

    “Is okay. Can just do pets if you want,” I say quietly. The man shakes his head and then pulls out a box.  _ Condoms _ .

    “No no. You want more. So you'll get more,” he smiles. He goes about opening the box and taking out a foil packet. He tears it open and takes out the thin piece of latex. He rolls it around between his fingers a bit and then unrolls it maybe an inch or so. Then he flips it inside out. He raises the condom to his mouth and pokes his tongue inside. I can't suppress the giggles. The man pulls the condom away from his mouth. “What's so funny?”

    “You,” I whisper, trying to contain myself. The man gives me a full smile, complete with dimples. He leans forward and quickly kisses me.

    “Lay back, baby,” he says. My stomach ups over excitedly. I do as I'm told and lay back into the plush comfort of the man's bed. I watch as he pulls the condom over his tongue and ducks down between my legs.

    He kisses my hole and then uses his tongue to probe the tight ring of muscles. I can feel my stomach fluttering at the alien sensation. I've been fingered plenty of times. But no one has ever done this. Ever. And the man's mouth is unrelenting. His tongue flicks and probes and licks broad stripes over my entrance.

    Moans erupt from my throat and somehow, I feel an orgasm building. I can't remember the last time a customer made me cum. I always have to do it myself, if I even get to finish at all.

    “Oh,” I moan. Words completely fail me. I writhe around on the bed, searching for the breath to warn the man. Fire pools in my belly and I'm so close. I reach down and grab at the man's hair, trying to tell him. He pulls away and for a moment, I think it's over. But I watch as he grabs another condom and slides it on over my hard cock. Then he resumes.

    He replaces his tongue with expert fingers that dive in and immediately target my prostate. The pads of his fingers brush over the bundle of nerves deep inside me as the man's mouth envelopes my cock. A porn worthy cry rips through me as my back arches off the bed.

    “Cum for me, baby,” the man commands before sucking my cock back into his mouth. His lips sink farther and farther down until I can feel his nose nudging my belly, my tip nearing the back of his throat. He continues to suck me as his fingers being me closer and closer. I grip his hair tighter, my fingers twisting his curls. And then I cum. I buck my hips up, fucking into his mouth as my vision blurs. 

    “Fuck,” I groan, spilling into the condom. My hips flick upwards a couple more times and the man sucks me until I release my vice grip on his hair. I let my legs fall back onto the bed as I pant. I haven't had an orgasm that good in a while.

    He hums and kisses my hip.  _ Oh. Right. Sex. _ I use every ounce of strength I have to flip myself over, bringing my bum up and bracing my chest against the bed. I know my tail is flicking back and forth happily, reveling in the aftershocks of my orgasm. 

    “You want more?” the man asks. I turn to look at him over my shoulder. My tail dips down to tease at the man's chest. He giggles and swats my tail playfully. He looks back at me. “Do you want more?”

    “For you,” I answer. The man cocks his head to the side.

    “I'm sorry. I don't understand,” he says. I sigh, realizing this will require more language. 

    “More. For you. Ready,” I announce, concentrating on the words. Realization washes over the man's features and he chuckles.

    “Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm already done,” he says, smiling sheepishly. Now it's my turn to be confused. The man obviously sees it on my face. He moves slightly and points at his half hard cock and then at a rather large wet spot on his duvet. “I like giving oral.”

_ He got off from pleasuring me? How? _

    “Don't want more?” I ask, wiggling my bum a bit. The man's hands smooth over my skin, slipping up my thighs, over my bum, and resting on my hips. He leans down and kisses the small of my back.

    “I will give you more if you want more,” he tells me. I shake my head at him.

    “Not about me. ‘bout you,” I tell him. The man's smile falters. 

    “No, kitten...this is about you. I'm content. I got off and it was good. Hearing the noises you make is incredibly hot. If you want more, I'll give you more, babe,” the man says. I nearly die. So much information. I whine and push my face into the duvet, unsure of how to answer. I'd be crazy to refuse more. But I don't know if that's asking for too much. Too greedy. “Do you want more, baby?”

    I whine again and nod my head. “Use your words, love.”

    I pick my head up and look back at him. His pupils are still blown out with desire.  _ He does like this. _

    “Please,” I beg. The man gives me what I want.

  
  
  


    Four orgasms and lots of pets later, I find myself laying in bed with the man and wondering when I'm supposed to leave. His bed is warm and smells of him. Though now, my scent clings to the fabric and also to him.

    We didn't have sex, much to my confusion. I continued to offer, sure that he would change his mind. But he didn't. Instead, he scratched my ears, rubbed my back, played with my tail, and made me cum over and over. Oh, his mouth. His  _ mouth _ . Ugh.

    But now, time has slipped away from us. I feel guilty because Zayn is surely worried. Sometimes, he stays out all night. Some customers like us to spend the night. But Zayn usually gets that privilege. I rarely get asked to spend the night. That's not what I'm used for. But here we are. The man is fast asleep behind me, his arms clutching me to his chest. I have to focus on my tail and keep it from flicking about. I don't want to wake the man up.

    Try as I might, sleep threatens to take over. I don't want to sleep more. I want to be alert and ready, though I don't know what for. I've decided by now that the man isn't going to hurt me. Very carefully, I wiggle back into the man's chest and let his warmth consume me. The man whines and pulls me even closer. He pushes his face into the crook of my neck and sighs. His soft breaths puff out and provide background noise as I drift off to sleep once more.

  
  
  


    The next morning is very confusing. I expect to be kicked out early. Perhaps the man has work. Or a girlfriend he needs to hide me from. Maybe a roommate. But no. We sleep in. Very late, in fact. Well, late for me. The clock beside the man's bed tells me it's just past eight in the morning.

    When I can't contain myself any longer, I slip out of the man's grasp and make my way to the bathroom. I do my business quickly and wash my hands. Then, I grab a small hand towel and wet it with warm water. I use it to clean off the dried slick that coats my thighs and bum. I toss the towel into the laundry hamper that sits in the corner. I grab a long sleeved shirt out of the man's dresser and venture out into the apartment. I don't know what I'm allowed to look at but I'm just too curious to get back into bed. I'm part cat...what do you want from me?

    The apartment is big. Well, my version of big anyways. Aside from what I've already seen, there's another bedroom that's smaller than the man's and a closet full of coats and jumpers. The living room has lots of books. Shelves take up almost one entire wall and they're full of books. Some look brand new while others look like the spines are barely holding together. A few even have duct tape. 

    The kitchen is an enigma. Years ago, when I still lived at home with my parents, they had a microwave and a toaster. Those were the fancy things. There was of course a small stove, an oven, and a refrigerator. But that was really it. We didn't have this shiny thing that sits on the man's counter. I don't know what it does. But there are a couple buttons with pictures of cups on them and what looks like a container of water on the side. Perhaps it makes tea? I decide touching it is a bad idea.

    I move on to investigate the fridge next. There never really seemed to be anything in my parents’ fridge other than my milk. There was always milk. As many times as I offered, they never drank any of the milk. They always told me it was just mine. That it was my treat. And milk really is the best thing. I just wish they'd have let me share with them.

    I pull open one of the doors to the fridge and my mouth drops open. This is not a normal fridge! There's a whole garden inside! Everything is brilliant colours - mostly green. I recognize some apples though they're a different colour than what Zayn usually makes me eat. There's a clear box of these red things that I've I'd before at the The Palace with Maya. I think she said they're called “strawed berries”. Which I don't understand because you don't need a straw to eat them. I poke through the rest and find so many interesting things. There is a bunch of long yellow things. They smell sweet so I would probably like them. There are a couple orange balls that look more like a toy than food.  _ Don't touch. Bad idea. _

    I don't know if the man would allow me to eat. And I wouldn't know  _ how _ to eat this stuff anyways. So, with a heavy sigh, I shut the fridge. 

    Looking around, I see there are also a lot of cabinets - many more than my parents had. I begin opening them. My parents’ mostly held dishes and boxed foods. And lots and lots of cans. You can find nearly every kind of food in a box or a can. The one item I never could quite understand though was mashed potatoes. I'd watched my mum make them once. She'd measured out a cup or so of this...flaky stuff. She said it was mashed potatoes. That was the picture on the box too. Then, she added hot water. I'd had to step away for a moment because a light in the living room had caught my attention. When I returned, the flakes and water had turned into a bowl of mash! I'm still not sure how she did it. It may have been magic.

    The man's cabinets, however, have spices and bags of uncooked rice. There's boxes of pasta and some jarred sauce. Boxes of cereal and several jars of peanut butter. Some canned vegetables and a big container of yummy smelling powder. The label says “chocolate” and a bunch of other words I don't recognize. Again, I decide that touching is a bad idea.

    The next cabinet is my favourite. I find several cans of tuna. I love tuna.  _ Love _ tuna. I grab a can and start hunting for a can opener. My parents always got the cans that could be opened without the opener. The ones with the silver tabs on top that I could pry open. Maya had taught me how to use the confusing can opener contraption though so I decide that the tuna is worth getting caught by the man. I have the skills to open the can and well...I can't say “no” to tuna.

    But after much searching, I'm left with disappointment. I can't find a can opener anywhere. I meow in defeat and put the can back in the cabinet. My ears flatten.  _ Want tuna. _ I rub at my belly, a frown plastered to my face. I can't remember the last time I had tuna. My last full meal was a while ago too. I had some crackers yesterday morning and half of Zayn’s apple because he insisted I needed fruit.  _ Oh...Zayn _ .

    I go back to the bathroom and pull on my clothes. Again, the leggings require a stupid amount of effort. I look down at my pink shirt and whine. I don't want to give up the warmth and comforting scent of the man's shirt. But I can't afford to lose any of my cute clothes. Since I'm going to be sneaking out of here, I settle on a compromise: I wear both. I wiggle into the tight pink shirt and then pull on the man's shirt over it. I lift the collar of the shirt to my nose and breathe in deeply. I purr happily.

    When I'm completely dressed, I creep back to the front door to grab my boots. As I'm putting on the second one, I lose my balance and fall into the table that holds the man's keys. That table also holds a vase. Well...it did. Until I knock it over.  _ Bad kitty! Oh very bad kitty! You've done it now! _

    The sound of the base shattering fills the room and I freeze. I wait for sounds. Anything.

    “Babe?” the man calls. My stomach drops and I feel tears well up in my eyes.  _ Bad bad kitty. So much trouble. _ I frantically tie my boots and try to collect myself. I can't run from him if I'm tripping over my laces. Then the man appears.

    “Sorry!” I gasp. I sink to my knees in submission. I'm fully prepared for the beating. I deserve it.

    “Oh, baby. Are you okay?” he asks. He rushes to my side and helps me back to my feet. He starts checking me over like he's looking for injuries. I cower away from his touch.

    “Bad kitty. Bad, bad kitty. So sorry,” I whisper. The tears break free and spill down my face. I avoid the man's eyes at all costs. 

    “What? The vase? Honey, I don't care about the vase. It was like...ten pounds - if that. It's nothing. Really. Are you hurt?” he asks. Again, I'm dumbfounded.

    “Can pay for vase,” I offer, sniffing. Out of my peripheral vision, I see the man shake his head. He steps forward quickly - too quickly for me to react. He sweeps me up in his arms and nuzzles his face between my ears.

    “I don't care about the vase. I care about you,” the man whispers. I stiffen in the man's embrace. I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do. “Baby, please relax. I'm not going to hurt you.”

    His soothing words swirl around me and I'm still unsure. I want to do as he says and relax. I want to fall against his chest and enjoy the comfort I know awaits me. I want to break all the rules and  _ trust _ him. But I can't. The realization makes me want to cry even more.

    “Bad kitty must leave,” I sniff. The man's large hands rub up and down my back, still trying to soothe me.

    “I'm not kicking you out, love. If you want to leave, then you can leave. I'm not forcing you to stay. But I'm not forcing you to leave either,” he tells me. I allow myself to look up and meet his eyes.

    “Girlfriend?” I ask. The man's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

     "You have a girlfriend?”

    “No. No...you? Have girlfriend? Need to...hide kitty?”

    A smile tugs at the man's lips and he shakes his head softly. 

    “No, I don't have a girlfriend. I don't like girls at all. I like...well I like guys. I'm gay. I don't have a boyfriend either though. And I would never hide you,” he says. He bends down and kisses one of my ears. I can't help the giggle that results from the sweet gesture. 

    “Kitty must go,” I say, sticking to my plan. Reluctantly, I step out of the man's embrace. I have to go. I can't stay. Zayn needs me. Crystal needs me. Maybe next time...maybe if the man comes back, I can share. Zayn can have a turn next and get all the nice pets and kisses. Crystal is human so she won't care for pets but she must like kisses. Everyone likes kisses.

    “Okay. Like I said, I won't keep you. But I wish you'd stay,” he says. The man looks sad. My stomach drops and I think my heart might actually break. But I can't stay. I can't. 

  
  
  


    The ride down in the lift is awkward without the man. He insisted that I stay for breakfast. I'd watched as he mixed together some batter for muffins and then carefully spooned the mix into a muffin tin. Then he's told me to make myself comfortable while he took a shower. I'd then sat on the couch for awhile, contemplating my next move. I wanted breakfast. I wanted more pets. But I needed to get back to Zayn.

    Evidently, I'd waited too long and the man caught me as I was opening the door to leave. I'd made the mistake of looking back when he called out for me. He looked broken. Completely gutted. Then, as if the man was not fantastic enough...he paid me. I didn't count it out there. He could have paid me a mere five pounds and I'd still have thought it too much. I didn't even work.

    And then I'd left and boarded the lift alone. During the descent, the lift stopped twice, allowing three more people to board. Each of them looked at me in disgust. I didn't really mind. At twenty-one years old, I'm pretty used to it by now. Regardless of my determination to appear unphased, I couldn't help but think how much better I'd have felt if the man was at my side.

    The descent seemed to last forever. When we finally hit the bottom and the doors slid open, I was blasted with a gust of frigid air. Another man, one wearing a crisp business suit, shouldered past me on his way out of the lift. And that's how I found myself in my current position: face down on the cold cement of the garage floor.

    The other people in the lift chuckle as they step over me, thankfully not having the indecency to step on me. Or my tail. I shiver at the thought.

    I pick myself up and brush off my front. I'm thankful that the man didn't seem to mind me keeping his shirt. It's thin material but it's still more than just the pink shirt.

    I exit the garage quickly and start walking off in the direction of home. It's very windy today. So windy that my cheeks start to hurt almost immediately and my eyes water. I approach a street corner and have to wait for the walk signal. As I wait, I suddenly become very aware of the people around me. They're not being mean to me. They're not even talking to me. But they're all staring at me. I don't like being stared at. Another big gust of wind blows through my body and then I realize why they're staring. My ears and tail are out.

    The wind nips at my sensitive ears and I have to suppress the whine building in my throat. When the walk signal turns on, I scurry across the street. I'm not exactly certain where I am but if I walk far enough, I'm bound to see a landmark eventually.

    Just as this thought passes through my brain, I see it: the tiny sign for Cameron’s Cafe. Cameron's is our favourite restaurant. It's one of the few places to eat in the city that will serve unaccompanied hybrids. Many places won't even serve a hybrid at all. Most people who own one don't see them as a person. They're just pets.  _ We _ ...are just pets. Or toys.

    I turn down the street for Cameron’s but I don't go inside. I rush right past it and then make another turn onto Goodson Street. And there it is...The Palace.

    The little bell over the door chimes as I walk inside. Maya looks up at me through the bulletproof glass that surrounds the front desk.

    “Louis! Oh, my love. Zayn was a bit worried about you last night. Where have you been?” she asks. She quickly exits the little booth and comes around the side towards me. She pulls me into her arms. “You smell nice! Have a good night then?”

    “Yeah,” I tell her, heat rushing to my cheeks. Maya pulls back and holds me at arm’s length.

    “Are you alright?” she asks. I look up into her warm brown eyes and give her a genuine smile.

    “Yeah. ‘m good,” I tell her honestly. She gives my ears a quick scratch and then leads me off to the room that Zayn managed to secure for himself for the night. She knocks quickly and tells my friend through the door that I've arrived. Not a moment later, Zayn rips open the door and drags me to his chest in a crushing hug. 

    “Where the bloody hell have you been?” he hisses. I know he's not mad because I can see his tail flicking happily back and forth behind him. He thanks Maya and then pulls me into the room, shutting and locking the door behind us.

    “Working,” I tell him. Zayn stands back with his hands poised on his hips. His eyes narrow.

    “Yeah I got that. Were you with the same customer all night?” he asks. I nod. Zayn’s tail flicks. “Well? Are you okay?”

    I nod again and reach into my pocket. My fingers curl around the money the man practically forced into my pocket. I pull it out and hand it to Zayn.

    “Did not do a good job. Bad kitty. Broke a vase,” I tell him, my eyes filling with tears again.

    “Did he hurt you?” Zayn gasps. I immediately shake my head.

    “No! No. Man very nice. Got lots of pets. And kisses,” I tell him. Normally I can calm down enough to manage more complete sentences with Zayn. But I'm too on edge. I know Zayn and I are best friends. Really, he's the only family I have. But I can't help but feel awful when I don't pull my own weight. Zayn makes significantly more money than I do because he's beautiful. And willing to do just about anything. He also has an incredibly high pain tolerance.

    “Pets are nice. What did he want from you?” he asks. I watch as he starts counting out the money I gave him. I slink over to the bed and sit down, curling up on myself.  _ Bad kitty. Didn't work. _

    “Not a lot. No big deal,” I say. Zayn’s fingers quickly filter through the money before he stops and looks up at me, his eyes wide.

    “Lou...what did he make you do?” he asks, his voice a mix of worry and horror.

    “Nothing,” I say. It's the honest truth but Zayn definitely isn't buying it.

    “Babe...this is so much money. Tell me what you did. Did he hurt you? Be honest. Was there more than one of them?” he asks, grasping for the details.

    “No. One man. Just one. Offered sex. Man said no. Told kitty to shower. Offered sex again. Man wanted to pet. So kitty got pets. So many pets! And then...and then kitty made a mess,” I explain, my face growing warm again. Zayn cocks his head to the side.

    “You made a mess? How?” Zayn questions. Some of the tensions seems to have left his voice and his body has relaxed a bit. He comes to sit next to me on the bed.

    “Man gave me so many pets. And kitty - I - purred. Was so nice to me. So lots and lots of pets. And I was warm. And happy. A-and then...and then got wet. Did not notice! There was lots of pets and scratches and then such a mess. But man was not mad! Asked for sex. And...and then stuff. Andthenkittysleepandgetdressedandcomefindyou!” I explain, hurrying once I neared the end. The last bit sounding like one long rush of air rather than a sentence.

    “Whoa. Slow down, Lou. You got wet? You never get wet for customers,” Zayn points out, sounding just as surprised as I'd felt when it happened.

    “I know! Very wet. Such a mess,” I say, hanging my head. Zayn chuckles and scratches at my ear.

    “Hey, it's okay. That's good. Means...well it means you're healing. Means you were comfortable,” Zayn says. I don't like that word “healing”. The doctors said I was already physically healed. But that my head would take longer. That emotional wounds and mental wounds are a lot deeper. I don’t feel broken though. Sometimes, I'm not sure that all doctors really know what they're talking about. 

    “Very comfortable. Kitty was -  _ I _ was warm all night. Got pets and kisses and cuddles,” I inform him. Zayn smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

    “That's good! I'm glad he was nice to you,” he says. But he's still looking at me. Like he's waiting for me to say more. Like he doesn’t believe me.

    “Have enough money for Cameron’s? So hungry,” I whine, wondering how close it was to my birthday and whether or not I could justify ordering waffles. 

“Louis...please. Please tell me what you did for this money,” Zayn urges. A tiny fire ignites in my chest. Zayn does not believe me!

  “Told you everything! Did not have to work. Did not have to do anythin’! Man very nice. Kitty not work and man pay anyways. Do not understand it. Now hungry,” I bite. I stand up from the bed and stalk over to the door. I look back at Zayn and find him frowning. He gets up and crosses the room to stand in front of me. He gently lays a hand on my face. Despite my annoyance and growing hunger pain, I turn my face and nuzzle into his palm.

    “I love you. I'm just worried. If you say nothing bad happened, I believe you. If you're just embarrassed...like about what you had to do...that's fine. I've been there. There's not much you could say that I haven't already done. If you don't want to talk about it and you swear you're okay, I'll believe you. I didn't mean to make you upset. It's just...this is a lot of money, Lou,” Zayn says softly. My eyebrows pinch together on their own.

    “How much?” I ask. Surely he can't have paid me a lot. I didn't do anything! 

    “There's four hundred pounds here.”


	3. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: self depreciating thoughts, mild self harm (tugging on kitty ears and pulling hair on tail), implied physical violence, mentions of prostitution, depiction of physical violence, and a panic attack. I think that's everything 
> 
> Also note, the temperature statements I use are based on Fahrenheit. And I know you don't get sick from simply being out in the cold. Just roll with it :)
> 
> Enjoy chapter three!  
> ♡ Aria

**Chapter Three: Ice**

_ “There's four hundred pounds here.” _

    I think my heart stopped. That kind of money is unheard of in this section of the city. On a good night, one when I get two or three customers, I'm lucky to get a hundred and fifty. Most guys that want a hybrid aren’t very imaginative. Some don’t bother with getting a room. I get into their car, they smack me around, fuck me, barely last five minutes, and then it’s over. It’s easy to get it done and then back onto the street for the next customer in half an hour. For others, those that make the effort to take me to a motel or to their home, those generally last a bit longer. But those also bring the risk of breaking rules. Some guys, once they get us away from the others, stray from the agreed upon services and prices. Some guys keep me for hours and only pay me twenty pounds. Zayn is strong enough that he can fight it. Can fight them. He defends himself. I can’t do that.

    “W-what? There...there c-can’t b-be,” I stutter. I can’t fathom having been given that much money when I didn’t even do anything.

    “I promise...this is the last time I’ll ask. Are you sure that you are okay? That you’re not hurt?” Zayn questions. His expression is serious. All I can manage is another silent nod. Zayn takes a deep breath, looks down at the money in his hands, and sighs heavily. “Alright. Well I guess breakfast is on you then.”

  
  
  


    “Ah, my boys! How are you?” Cameron’s loud voice carries through the small space of the cafe diner easily. It’s hard not to smile here. Cameron has always been so good to us. Coincidentally, or maybe not coincidentally at all, Cameron is Maya’s husband.

    “Hi, Cameron. You alright?” Zayn greets. Zayn shakes out his tail and rolls his shoulders back.  _ He must be sore _ .

    Two guy are seated by the front door and each of them look up at us as we walk by. One of them wears a black knit hat and he doesn’t seem too interested. He refocuses on his breakfast. The other guy is wearing a red beanie. He focuses on me. Not in a way that makes me uncomfortable. Just...odd.

    “Oh I’m fine, thanks. How are you lads? It’s a bit nippy out there, yeah? Let’s get some tea into you,” Cameron says, ushering us towards a table. He helps us sit down near the back, not because he wants us away from everyone else but because that’s where we like to be.

    “C-can...can have m-menu t-to look? P-please?” I mumble. I rarely talk to Cameron. Other than a “please” or “thank you”, I don’t speak much here. The gravity of this reflects over Cameron’s features.

    “Of course. What kind of tea would you like?” he asks. Zayn orders a peppermint tea, (the next on the list. He’s been steadily working his way through their list of teas for a couple weeks now), and I stick with my usual Yorkshire.

    “Are you going to get real food?” Zayn asks gently. Every time we have the extra money and treat ourselves, it’s really just Zayn treating himself. Even when we have “excess” money and stop in at Cameron’s more than our normal twice a week, I always eat the same thing. A bowl of oatmeal, mixed fruit, and toast. I generally can’t eat all of it but I always try. Whatever I don’t eat - typically the toast - I take with me. But today, I’m really hungry.

    “The man...last night. He s-said...I’m small. This m-morning, he said I...I needed to eat,” I explain. I rub my hands together, urging the last of the cold to ease out of my finger tips.

    “Well he’s right. You do need to eat. I know you like your oatmeal. But maybe try some protein?” Zayn suggests. I nod my head but I don’t really know what to get. I don’t even like oatmeal. It’s just the cheapest thing on the menu. Zayn usually gets eggs and bacon with potatoes and toast. He usually eats all of it. If we have a lot of money, Zayn will order a big stack of plain pancakes to go. We take them with us and can usually make them last for a few days. Sometimes even a week if we only have a couple bites here and there.

    The waffles though...those are my favourite. I only allow myself to order them on my birthday. I tell myself that since my birthday also happens to be on Christmas Eve, I can spoil myself a little.

    “When is my birthday?” I ask. I smile to myself at the control over my words. I’m feeling myself relax more and more.

    “Not this weekend, but next weekend. So...ten days,” Zayn says, counting them out on his fingers. “Next Saturday.”

    “D-do you think...I-I can have a wa-waffle? Maybe...have...one today. A-and one o-on birthday? That might be o-okay?” I ask. Zayn gives me a soft smile and his shoulders sink a bit. He reaches across the table and grabs my hands in his.

    “Honey, the once a year rule only exists because you created it. You can have waffles whenever you want,” Zayn says. I hang my head. Zayn has said this before. In fact, he tells me everytime he catches me looking at the menu a little too long or sniffing the air when someone else’s order goes by. But I can’t order them more often. They’re too expensive.

    I open my mouth to protest but Cameron arrives with our tea. He sets down a couple of bags each, a small pitcher of milk, and a large steaming pot of water.

    “Alright, lads. Do we know what we’re ordering?” Cameron asks. He opens one of my tea bags, drops the bag into my cup, and pours the hot water for me. He always does this. I’ve never understood why. He doesn’t do it for Zayn.

    “I would like two scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes, please. Oh and whatever fruit you’re trying to get rid of,” Zayn says. Now it’s my turn. I still haven’t decided if I deserve waffles.

    “I uhm...I-I want…” I start, my voice failing me. I think for a moment more and then my shoulders fall. My voice now barely above a whisper, “Oatmeal, please.”

    I sound exactly like how I feel: defeated.

    “I thought you were going to get waffles,” Zayn says gently. I can’t look at him. I know I’m going to cry. I can’t make eye contact with either of them. I try to ignore them but Cameron crouches down next to me, his voice barely above a whisper.

    “Lou, it’s cold. I know you were out all night working. Maya told me. You should eat something more than oatmeal and fruit. Do you want waffles?” he asks. A couple traitor tears slip out and over my eyelashes as I shake my head.

    “Oatmeal, please,” I repeat. Cameron sighs and stands. He hesitates a moment and then leaves our table. Zayn doesn’t say much after that.

  
  


 

    We eat quickly and relatively quietly. Zayn makes a comment here and there but I don't respond. I feel accomplished when the bill arrives and I'm able to pay for the entire thing on my own.

    “Hey! I wasn't serious about breakfast being on you. I have money,” Zayn protests. I shake my head and watch as Cameron goes to get my change.

    “Save money,” I tell him. The truth is, even if the man hadn't paid me an obscene amount, I still would’ve paid for Zayn if I could. Zayn has paid for me on numerous occasions. We pool our money together. I don't think it's very fair, if I'm honest. Zayn works much harder than I do and brings home much more money than I do. It's not fair for me to spend his money. I've tried to keep track of what money is actually mine in the past. But I'm not very good with math. I can count to one hundred and all that. I can do basic addition and subtraction. But when decimals get involved, I'm basically useless. Hence why keeping track of my money is so difficult for me.

    “We should get you some new boots today,” Zayn says decidedly. I knew this was coming. Last winter, the sole of my right boot started to break down. It developed into a decent size hole. Zayn sent me out to get new boots with some money he'd managed to save up between two particularly exhausting customers he'd had. I still don't know what Zayn had to do for that money. He came home with lots of bruises and a few hundred pounds.

    Anyways, the next day, Zayn had been very sick. He threw up all night and shivered all day. When he finally convinced me to leave him long enough to go into the city and get boots, I didn't listen. I went into the city but I didn't buy boots. Instead, I went to the thrift store and found a fluffy blanket, a couple pairs of warm socks for Zayn, a big tarp to line our home with, a small hairbrush, and a couple unopened bottles of shampoo and body wash. I was able to get all of that with the money Zayn gave me for the new boots. I even had some left over. So I stopped at Cameron’s on the way home and got two large bowls of soup to go. Zayn wasn’t very happy when I returned home without the boots.

    “Don’t really need them,” I lie. Cameron returns with my change and then Zayn and I are on our way. As we step out onto the harsh city pavement, violent shivers rip through my body. This winter is going to be rough.

    “Yes, you do. You needed them last year. And while I appreciate what you did for us last year, you really need them, babe. I can see your socks through the sides,” Zayn says, pointing to my feet. He’s right. You can clearly see my thin, pink socks through the ripped sides of my boots.

    “But...you need new pretty shirt,” I mumble. Zayn pulls a beanie out of the pocket of his coat and pulls it over my ears. Then he leans down and kisses my nose.

    “What I need is for your toes to not freeze off,” he says. Zayn grabs my hand and we start the inevitable walk towards the shoe store. We fall into a comfortable silence and walk side by side. With my birthday just around the corner, I wonder how much of the money the man gave me I could manage to hide from Zayn. My birthday means nothing. But Christmas is something else entirely. The last two years, I’ve managed to squirrel away bits of money over the course of months until I had enough to buy Zayn a present. But with all the shit we’ve gone through in the past few months, it’s been hard for either of us to save any money at all.

    “Pretty shirts mean more money,” I tell him. 

    “If I’m doing my job, this shirt won’t stay on anyways,” Zayn chuckles, trying to make light of the situation. He’s not wrong. But it doesn’t make me feel any better.

    We turn a corner and start walking down a main street. Usually, we avoid busy streets. Less people, less stares. But it’s too cold to get picky. With neither of us really dressed for the weather and tails out, we suck it up and try our best to ignore everyone.

  
  


 

    As we approached the shoe store, I knew Zayn would stop. I fight the sigh and let Zayn pull me into the warmth of the store. The moment we step inside, Zayn busies himself with looking through the stacks and stacks of shoes on display. I make my way towards the back, where I know the clearance stuff is. I decide that if I’m going to spend the money on something as frivolous as shoes that I don’t really need, then it’ll at least be clearance.

    “Good morning. Can I help you find anything?” someone asks. I look up to see a salesman standing a few feet away. He wears a warm smile.

    “N-need boots. P-please,” I tell him. The salesman nods and leads me a row over to a few pairs of warm boots.

    “What size?” he asks. Truthfully, I wear an eight and a half, sometimes even an eight. But for the several layers of socks Zayn makes me wear, I have to bump up. 

    “Nine,” I tell him. I watch as the salesman scans the rows of clearance boots. I don't see any in my size. Or even close to my size.

    “What about look at the current stock? There's not much on clearance for boots this time of year,” he says. I shake my head, tears welling up in my eyes. I can't spend money on something I don't absolutely need. Not when we could use more blankets and tarps. Or even pillows. Zayn has had the same ratty pillow the entire time I've known him.

    “N-no thank you. C-can't a-a-afford new,” I stutter. I give the salesman a small smile and “thank you" before scurrying off to find Zayn. I spot him over by regularly priced boots.

    “Hey! There you are. Look, these ones have extra padding and insulation. That would be perfect for you,” Zayn says, holding out a pair for me to try on. Knowing I can't get out of at least trying them on, I sigh and plop down onto the floor. Once I pull them on, I immediately regret it. They are, by far, the warmest and most comfortable boots I've ever had on my feet. I can't help the whimper that leaves me throat. I lean back against a shelf and wiggle my toes around, enjoying the softness.

    “How are we doing, lads?” 

    I look up and see the salesman standing over us. Under my beanie, my ears flatten in embarrassment. I'm suddenly aware of every movement my tail makes and I just want to disappear. This man already showed me kindness. Most salespeople won't even speak to a hybrid. And I'd made no effort to hide my tail.

    “Fine, thanks. Just in need of some new winter boots for this one,” Zayn says, pointing to me. The salesman gives me a smile that I don't deserve.

    “Ah ha. Yes this is a good brand. Sturdy footwear, comfortable, and will last you more than a single winter. Can I wrap them up for you?” he offers. My heart sinks. I can't get these boots. They're too expensive. 

    “Too much,” I say sadly. I take the boots off, put them back in the box, and hand them to the salesman. Zayn opens his mouth to protest but the salesman beats him to it.

    “Well this particular style is on sale. It's ten percent off. And I see that this box does not contain the extra set of laces it is supposed to. I don't have any spare so that'll be another ten percent off,” the man says. I look up and see him quickly take the extra laces out of the box and toss them onto a display. “And I do believe this one...ah yes. This boot has a scuff on the toe. I don't believe I'll be able to get that out for you. Oh, and look! A stain on the side. Well they may be warm but these seem to be quite the mess. I don't know how I'll sell them. Would you perhaps buy them at half off?”

    My jaw drops to the floor.

    “Are you sure?” Zayn asks, dropping his voice so only the three of us can hear. The salesman idea the box and tucks it underneath his arm.

    “Positive. Can I wrap them up for you?” 

    Zayn looks down at me but doesn't wait for my response. He answers for me.

    “Yes, please.”

  
  
  


 

    “I can't believe he gave them to us for so little! This is insane!” Zayn beams. With me in my new boots and a little spring in our step, we continue on home.

    By the time we arrive, it's nearly lunchtime. I'm still full so instead of hunting around in our reserve, I pick out a book to read.

    “It’s cold,” I whine. I curl up against the back wall, as far away from the door as I can get. Zayn snuggles in right behind me and pulls two blankets down over us.

    “I know, babe. How about we hang out here for a little bit and then we go pick up Crystal? I made a decent amount last night and I know she'd love a night in at The Palace with us. We could spoil ourselves for just a night. Warmth, pizza, maybe even get Maya to let us borrow a movie? What do you think?” Zayn asks. The plan sounds wonderful. I love spending time with Crystal. And whenever we are all together at The Palace, I get cuddles from both of them!

    “Good idea,” I smile. I nuzzle back into Zayn and sigh in contentment. Forgetting all about my book, I let sleep wash over me.

  
  
  


 

    “Lou, please...for the love of all that's holy...wear a coat,” Zayn begs. I pout from my side of the shelter. I'm sitting cross legged on the floor, waiting for Zayn to lace up his boots. I've been ready to leave for nearly ten minutes but pretty boy is taking his time.

    “Don't need coat. Sleeping inside tonight,” I whine. I normally don't put up a fight about coats. I like being swallowed up. But my skin is itchy and even just the tee shirt and jumper I'm wearing seem to be too much. I think I need a bath. Sometimes when it gets cold, my skin gets dry and itchy. Sometimes it even cracks. So Maya gives me a bath with special lotion that makes my skin nice. I make a mental note to ask Maya for the bath later.

    “It’s got to be in the teens out there. You need a coat. Even though we are sleeping inside, we still have to walk there. And we’ll pass people so cover your face. I don't want you to get sick,” Zayn says.  _ Oh no. No sick. _ I scramble across the floor and pull on my heavy winter coat. I fumble with the zipper a couple times before finally securing it and zipping it all the way up to my chin. Then, I grab my scarf and wrap it around my face, just leaving my eyes uncovered.

    “No sick,” I state.  _ Kitty not get sick. No no no. _

    “Right. No sick. I don't like when you're sick,” Zayn coos. Right before I started living with Zayn a few years ago, I'd gotten sick really bad. The situation I was in...before Zayn...was not great. I hadn't been at home with my parents since I was fifteen and I really had no one to take care of me. The backroom doctor I'd been taken to told me I had a high fever and I was dehydrated. I was told to take medicine and drink plenty of water. And that was it. I was back to working the following night.

    “Can go get Crystal now?” I ask once Zayn has finished putting on his boots. Zayn crawls towards the door and pushes the tarp aside a bit.

    “Yep. Time to go get Crystal. It's not snowing. That's a plus,” Zayn says, exiting out home. He holds the tarp out of the way for me and helps me up. I clamber to my feet and stand off to the side while Zayn rearranges everything. The bridge that covers the entrance to our home is in a remote part of the park. A few jogging trails go by but for the most part, we're relatively off the beaten path. Still, Zayn is meticulous about lying the tarps down and pushing everything behind the small bush. From where I stand, you can barely tell there's anything askew.

    I turn around and start moving towards the closest trail when I feel myself start to slip. I throw my hands out to catch myself but I fall back backwards, my feet going right out from under me, and I fall on my bum, crushing my tail in the process. A pained wail rips through my throat and I immediately start to tear up.

    “Zaaaaaayn,” I cry. The raven haired hybrid rushes to my side and pulls me up into his arms.

    “Oh, baby. You're okay. You just slipped on some ice. You're okay,” he soothes. I feel silly for crying over something so small but nevertheless, here I am. Crying like a little kid because I fell. 

    “Hurts,” I sniff. I reach back and grab my tail, pulling it into my lap.

    “Oh poor kitty. Your poor tail. Come on. Let's get you up. We'll go get Crystal and then have our cuddles, yeah?” Zayn offers, trying to cheer me up. He gently pets over my tail. I officially feel like a child. But I nod my head and let my friend help me move across the patch of ice.

    Once my feet are firmly on dry pavement, Zayn takes my hand and leads me towards the bustling city streets.

  
  
  


 

    An hour later, I find myself surrounded by warmth, swaddled in blankets and pressed between my two best friends.

    “You two are fantastic,” Crystal sighs, pushing her forehead against my shoulder. We'd each showered, put on clean tee shirts that Maya insisted we take, and immediately dove under the clean sheets. Maya, ever the angel that she is, also gave us an unopened pack of new underwear. Zayn selected the black pair of boxer briefs, I'd chosen a soft blue colour, and Crystal had white. It was weird to see Crystal in boys’ underwear and just s tee shirt. She looked even younger somehow.

    “Just nice to be here. Together,” I hum. I can feel the familiar feeling in my chest...I’m so close to purring. I'm just so happy.

    “I don't know what I would do without you guys,” Crystal says. Zayn reaches across my body and gently drags the backs of his fingers up and down Crystal's arm.

    “We could say the same about you,” Zayn smiles at her. I can't help but see the way Zayn looks at her. Zayn  _ likes _ Crystal. Even though Zayn is a hybrid and works the same streets that Crystal and I do, he's an Alpha cat. Despite what he does for money and the way he looks, he prefers women. I know this because I've caught him with Crystal before. They don't know that I know. But the last time we had one of these sleepovers, I'd woken up in the middle of the night to Crystal’s soft moans and the telltale growl of Zayn reaching orgasm.

    “If...want space, I-I can go for walk,” I tell them. Both of them freeze and I can't help but laugh.

    “Why would you say that?” Crystal asks. I roll my eyes and scoot my butt out from in between them. I move over to the side of the bed.

    “Saw last time,” I tell them. All the colour drains from Zayn’s face. Immediately, he wraps me up in his arms and peppers kisses to my face.

    “I’m so sorry, Lou. I didn’t know you were awake. I’m so sorry,” he says, hugging me to his chest.

    “No sorry. This is good. Go for a walk,” I decide for them. I get up and start looking for my boots.

    “Louis, you don’t have to leave. This room is for all of us,” Crystal says. She sounds a little panicked. I don’t want her to be sad that I leave. But I also don’t want to be the reason that she can’t be with Zayn. It’s not often that people like us get nice pets. Or, in Crystal’s case, nice sex. Not all customers suck in bed. But rarely do they care about our pleasure. If Zayn and Crystal can give that to each other, I’m sure as hell not standing in the way.

    “Is okay. Not leaving. Just a walk. Be back soon?” I offer. When I’m fully dressed and ready to go, I look up at my friends. They haven’t moved. “Please. Do not worry. Just a walk. Have fun.”

    I hear Crystal’s giggle as I close the door behind me.

  
  


 

    I only intended to go down and visit Maya. But before I know it, I find myself walking out into the cold night and heading in the direction of work. It’s only just down the street and around the corner so it takes me no time at all to get there.

    I’ve never been here without Zayn. There are a few people that I recognize but mostly, I’m alone. I decide to keep a low profile. I huddle up near the building where Zayn usually leans. But rather than attempt to look cute or even mysterious, I sit down in a heap on the ground. It’s cold. Very cold.

    I don’t know how much time passes before I finally see the black Range Rover. I jump up and dart towards the street. The vehicle pulls to a slow stop before the window rolls down.

    “Well aren’t you eager,” an unfamiliar voice says. I look in through the window and even though it’s dark, I can clearly see it isn’t the man.

    “S-sorry. Wrong c-car,” I stutter. I jump back and quickly retreat to my chilly piece of sidewalk. I watch as a leggy blonde takes up my previous position, leaning in the window briefly before getting in. The pair take off.

  
  
  


 

    It’s not until a red truck pulls up that I realize I’ve been staring off into space. Again, I have no idea how much time has passed.

    “Hey, pretty,” the man in the truck calls out. I get to my feet slowly. I’ve accepted that the man is not coming back.

    “H-hello,” I greet as I reach the truck. I have to lean up on my tippy toes to see into the truck. The man behind the wheel looks young. Maybe even younger than me. His hair is cut short and he’s wearing a plain hoodie.

    “Fancy a warm bed for the night?” he asks. He seems nice. His face is soft and from what I can tell, he smells good. “I’m Lexi, by the way.”

    “Kitty,” I say quietly. Lexi tilts his head to the side like he’s trying to understand my words. I open the truck’s door so Lexi can see me more clearly. I tug the beanie off my head and reach behind me to grab my tail. “Kitty.”

    “Oh. Uhm...okay. That works too,” Lexi says, though he doesn’t sound convinced. I don’t say anything else. I just haul myself up into the truck and put my seat belt on.

  
  
  


 

    The drive to Lexi’s place, or wherever he’s taking me, takes a long time. As we drive and time drags on, I get more and more nervous. A customer has never taken me this far before. They’ve never taken me out of the city.

    “W-where going?” I ask timidly. Lexi shifts in his seat.

    “I don’t live in the city. I uhm...I’ve never done this,” Lexi says. The level of anxiety in his voice eases mine a little.

    “Not scary. Just fun,” I say, trying to soothe him. Lexi glances at me briefly and gives me a small smile.

    “Okay. I apologize in advance if I’m bad at this,” Lexi chuckles. His grip on the steering wheel is still just as tight. Lexi turns down a road and drives all the way to the very end. A bumpy dirt driveway leads to a small house with a big yard.

    “Live with people?” I ask. Lexi puts the car in park and turns off the ignition. He turns in his seat to look at me.

    “No. I don’t live with anyone anymore. I lived here with my girlfriend. And then she learned things about me that she didn’t like. Now I’m alone,” Lexi explains. My heart aches for him.

    “Alone...or lonely?” I ask. Lexi looks at me with an expression I can’t decipher. We sit there for a few moments, silence surrounding us. There’s something about him. Something about Lexi that is comfortable. Almost safe.

    Slowly, I crawl across the center console and seat myself in Lexi’s lap. I lean forward and nuzzle Lexi’s face. His hands settle on my hips in a gentle way that makes me smile. I like gentle. I let my tail wrap around Lexi’s wrist, the soft hair slipping over his skin.

    “Both,” Lexi finally answers. He leans forward, slowly closing the gap between our bodies. One of his hands came up to cup the side of my face. “You are...insanely pretty.”

    Heat rushes to my face, staining my cheeks. I lean into his touch, letting my face push into his palm.

    “Like pets,” I tell him. Lexi’s thumb sweeps across my cheek.

    “Yeah? Can...can I pet you?” he asks. No one ever asks permission. Well...except the man. I nod my head happily. I tilt my head down, offering him my ears. One of Lexi’s fingers touches the tip of my ear, making it twitch. He’s taking too long. I rub my ears into his hand, encouraging him.

    Lexi chuckles and finally lays his hand between my ears. He drags his hand down gently, smoothing down the back of my head. I smile and let myself enjoy the contact. “What else do you like?”

    Lexi’s voice has dropped a bit. I open my eyes and see him staring at me, lust starting to fill his warm brown eyes. A tiny flutter starts in my stomach.

    “Like kisses,” I tell him quietly. A smile spreads over Lexi’s face. Eliminating any void between our bodies, Lexi’s arms pull me to his chest. His lips connect with mine and I feel the butterflies in my tummy kick up a notch.

    I let my hands rest against his chest as I wiggle around in his lap. I spread my knees as far as I can, trying to grind myself against him.

    “Let me get you inside, baby,” Lexi says against my mouth.  _ Nice pets and kisses and nice words! _

    Lexi opens the driver side door and gets out, keeping me clutched close to his body the entire time. I wrap my legs around his waist and tuck my face into his neck. I kiss the skin there, nibbling and sucking a mark. Lexi moans breathily, “I like your lips on my skin.”

    “Want to give more,” I tell him. I’m proud of my voice. I don’t sound terrified. Because...well...I’m not. I feel confident. After my night with the man and now Lexi, maybe not all customers are awful. Maybe some can be good. Maybe some...maybe some can give nice things like Zayn and Crystal. The thought zips through my body, making my stomach twist in excitement.

    Lexi carries me up the front steps and barely pauses to open his front door. I make a mental note to chastise him later for not locking his door and then return my attention back to the good looking guy that my body is currently wrapped around.

    “Hold on, baby. Almost there,” Lexi says sweetly. I don’t bother looking around Lexi’s home as he stumbles through the rooms.

    “Want you,” I mew into Lexi’s neck. Finally, we reach Lexi’s bedroom. Lexi tosses me down onto his bed and I waste no time in stripping off my clothes. Lexi stands near the edge of the bed, looking at me.

    “Undress me,” he instructs. I crawl towards him. I gently pull his hoodie up over his head. Discarding it on the ground, I reach for the front of Lexi’s jeans when I’m hit with a hard smack. Lexi’s hand cracks the side of my face, making me cry out. I yank myself back and clutch the stinging cheek. I look up at Lexi, tears springing to my eyes. Lexi regards me with an icy stare. “Fold them.”

    A pit of despair forms in my stomach.  _ No nice pets. This will not be nice pets. _

  
  
  


 

_ Bad kitty. Bad, bad kitty. So bad. _

    Despite my best efforts, I messed up. Repeatedly. Thankfully, Lexi doesn’t strike my face again. But my bum doesn’t fare so well.

    “I’ll drive you back in a moment,” Lexi says gruffly. He tugs on the same hoodie and disappears into the bathroom. I stretch out my muscles gingerly. Nothing is broken but I will be heavily bruised. I slip back into my clothes quickly and quietly. When I’ve pulled my pants up, I take extra care to tuck in my abused tail. I bite back the whimper that builds as I maneuver the appendage.

    I find the least painful positioning and pull on my beanie just as Lexi reappears. He stands in the doorway with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. “Look...I’m sorry. I didn’t...I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

    His words feel like another slap to the face. How dare he apologize?! But I’m not stupid. I know when to behave.

    “Is-is o-okay. K-kitty is okay,” I tell gently. Lexi doesn’t say anything back. Instead, he just leads me back out to his truck.

  
  
  


 

    The ride back into the city seems to take twice as long as leaving did. We ride in silence though, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I run through the evening’s events in my head and try to ascertain where the turning point was. When did I start to mess up? When did I anger him in such a way to hurt me?  _ Bad kitty _ .

    Just as I’m starting to squirm in my seat from the pressure on my tail, Lexi pulls over to the side of the road just a block away from where he picked me up.

    “How much do I owe you?” he asks, pulling out his wallet. I’m honestly shocked that he’s going to pay me at all. Might as well milk it for what I can. I open the door and let one foot hang out - prepared to jump and run if need be.

    “When pick-pick up kitty?” I ask, looking at the dashboard clock. It’s already three in the morning. How did I lose track of time like that?

    “Uhm...about five hours. Give or take,” Lexi says. At regular pricing that would be two hundred and fifty pounds. Something tells me Lexi doesn’t intend on paying me that much.

    “One...one hundred p-pounds,” I tell him. I want to take him for everything he has. I also want to inflict the same pain on him which he gave to me. But I settle on rewarding my hard work by using any money I get on rewarding myself with a hot bath and bubbles. Even if Maya makes me pay for the bubbles.

    “That’s quite a bit. Can’t say I feel you were worth it. Perhaps you’ll make it up to me next time,” Lexi says, pulling several notes from his wallet. I don’t bother counting it. The longer I sit here, the more uneasy I feel. I just grab the money and launch myself out of the truck. I slam the door shut and let my feet fly across the pavement, driving me back in the direction of The Palace.

    My feet pound against the asphalt at a punishing speed despite the pain shooting through my bones. I breath in deep lungfuls of frigid air but it feels like I’m still lacking oxygen.

    I throw open the front door of The Palace and see Maya sitting at the booth.

    “Louis? What on Earth...what are you doing? Where were you?” Maya asks. She’s at my side in only a moment, pulling me into her arms. That’s when my legs finally give out. I collapse in a heap on the floor, hot tears spilling down my face. “Oh, my love. What happened? Where is Zayn?”

    “Z-Z-Z-Zayn wi-with...with C-Crystal. Up-upstairs,” I chatter. The cold weather sticks to me and I can’t seem to shake it.

    “Where did you go?” Maya asks, holding me at arm's length so she can look at me. I know what she sees. Tear streaked face. Skittish behaviour. Torn clothes from where Lexi grew impatient.

    “Work,” I whisper. Maya’s face drops and a silent scream clings to her mouth. A tear slips from her eye and falls down her cheek.

    “Oh my dear. Oh lord. Okay. Alright...let’s get you back upstairs,” she says gently. Maya helps guide me to the lift and up to our room. When we arrive, Maya doesn't bother knocking. She uses a master key to let herself in.

    Inside, the room is quiet. The telly is still on but no one is watching. Zayn and Crystal are asleep, Zayn’s chest pressed to Crystal's back. His arms are around her the same way he wraps his arms around me. A twinge of jealousy ricochets around my belly but I don't understand why.

    “Lou? Is that you, babe?” a sleepy Zayn asks. He rolls over, turning towards the door. As soon as our eyes connect, I breakdown again.

    “Zayn,” I wail. Zayn jumps out of bed and runs to me, capturing me in a strong embrace.

    “Lou? What’s wrong? What happened?” he asks, clearly panicking. Crystal yawns and then gasps when she sees me.  _ Woke up Crystal! Now Crystal mad!  _ I reach up to one of my ears and tug hard, punishing myself.

    “Bad kitty. Very bad kitty,” I howl. My ear hurts from me pulling on it. I do it again, tugging until I start to cry. Zayn captures my hands and pins them to my chest.

    “Stop hurting yourself. Why are you hurting yourself? You’re not bad. Why would you say you’re bad?” Zayn stumbles over his words in an attempt to get information quickly. Zayn looks up to Maya.

    “He just came back in. Said he went to work. I’m going to go throw some blankets in the dryer so they’re warm for him. He needs to change into warmer clothes. Try to get him to take a shower,” Maya instructs. And then she leaves us. I try to wiggle out of Zayn’s grasp.  _ I have enough money for my own room. Can leave Zaynie and Crystal alone. _

    “Stop wiggling so much, dammit,” Zayn hisses. I immediately stop resisting and curl in on myself, whining. “Relax, Lou. Just relax.”

    I open my eyes just enough to see Crystal staring at me, her expression unreadable.

    “Sorry,” I apologize to her. Crystal’s eyes nearly double in size.

    “Why on Earth are you apologizing to me? We should be apologizing to you,” Crystal says.

    “Ruined...ruined night. For you,” I tell her. Crystal holds out her arms to me, offering a hug. I love Crystal. I know she wouldn't hurt me. But she should. She should be mad that I ruined her night. Nevertheless, I let myself be wrapped up in the hug between my two best friends. Their arms form a ring around me, caging me in warmth. I almost let myself relax.

    “I’m so sorry, Lou. We shouldn’t have let you leave. This was supposed to be a nice night for all of us. I’m sorry if you felt like we didn’t want you here,” Crystal whispers gently. I don’t say anything. Instead, I let her rock me and pet my abused tail. Very, very slowly, my anxiety recedes. And then, all at once, it’s back when Zayn speaks.

    “Why did you go to work tonight?” Zayn asks. It’s not a harsh question. But it still feels like a slap to the face. Like he’s judging me. And maybe he is. I would judge me too. If I knew someone else like us didn’t absolutely need to work and they chose to anyways, I’d think they were crazy.

    “W-wanted to s-see,” I tell him. Zayn looks at me in confusion.

    “I’m sorry, baby. I’m not following. Wanted to see what?”

    “Who.”

    “What? Oh...wanted to see  _ who _ ? Who? Who did you want to see. Crystal and I are he-” Zayn starts. Then, he must have a lightbulb moment. He cuts himself off, “Lou...please tell me you didn’t go to work tonight because you wanted to see the man.”

    I duck my head and scramble out of Crystal and Zayn’s arms. I hold my tail between my freezing cold hands and start picking at the frizzy hairs on the tip. I grab a hold of one and pick it out. It doesn’t hurt so I continue to not look at my friends and instead focus on picking at my tail.

    “What man?” Crystal asks since she’s out of the loop.

    “Last night, that customer that Lou left with? He was...well I don’t really know all of what happened. But he paid Lou a ridiculous amount of money. I don’t know what he did for it because he won’t tell me,” Zayn explains. I growl at him.

    “Sittin' right here,” I hiss. I don’t like when people talk about me like I’m not sitting right there in front of them.

    “I know. I’m sorry. But you won’t tell me what happened. I can only assume it was bad, Lou. He paid your four hundred pounds,” Zayn says, his voice rising a bit. Crystal’s jaw nearly hits the floor.

    “Oh my god. What did he make you do, Lou?” Crystal asks. The angry fire I’d once felt when Zayn asked flares up again. 

    “Why so hard to believe that man liked kitty?! Kitty can be good! Kitty did everything man said! Kitty was good and got pets and listened and-and behaved! That is it!” I shouted at them. I never yell. Never. Yet here I am, yelling at my friends.

    There’s an uncomfortable silence that settles over the room, only to be broken by Maya returning. She walks into the room and gives me a mug of hot chocolate.

    “That’s enough for tonight. Louis, I want you to drink this and then shower. And then go to bed. All of you,” Maya says, her voice leaving no room for discussion. I hang my head, holding the mug between my hands. Just before Maya leaves the room completely, I grab her hand,

    “Wait,” I say. Maya stops in her tracks to look at me. “Can...can give kitty bath? Itchy.”

  
  
  


 

    The next day is just as cold. Everything is absolutely frigid and the walk back to our home is miserable.

    “Lou, we should stop and get some more stuff for insulation. I was watching the news this morning at Cameron’s. It’s going to be in the upper thirties for the next few days. We should try to save the money you made for when it’s really cold,” Zayn says. We walk hand in hand through the park, holding our coats close to our bodies.

    “Okay,” I agree. On the other side of the park, there’s a small thrift store that usually has blankets and such for not a lot of money. Next door to that, there’s a laundromat. Everything we buy gets washed immediately. One time, right when I first started living with Zayn, we got fleas from a different thrift store. It was awful. I’ve never been so itchy in my entire life.

    “It’s your turn to pick an activity,” Zayn points out. Once a month, when we’ve been saving up our money, Zayn and I do something fun. Usually, I pick going to see a movie. It’s nice and quiet and dark. People generally leave us alone. And since it’s dark, I can curl up in my seat with my tail out if we sit in the very back. It’s the best.

    Zayn usually picks something like going to a new coffee shop or going shopping. Shopping is not fun for me. Zayn always buys me things that I don’t need. Like socks. He should buy more things for himself. Not focusing on me.

    I’ve actually been dreading Zayn asking me this because I have an answer. But he’s not going to like it.

    “Can...can go to doctor?” I ask. Zayn stops in his tracks and looks at me.

    “What? Why? Oh my god. You are hurt, aren’t you? Where are you hurt?” Zayn asks. He starts reaching for my clothes but I bat his hands away.

    “No hurt. Just...haven’t seen doctor in long time. Should...should probably go,” I tell him. Zayn searches my face.

    “Baby, I’ll take you to the doctor. But that doesn’t count as your activity. We can go to the doctor whenever you need to, okay?” Zayn assures me. I nod silently. Zayn grabs my hand again and leads me in the direction of the thrift store.

  
  
  


 

    “Okay. So I called a couple clinics and found out that a new one opened. You’re going to love this, Lou. The clinic specializes in hybrids. They have special doctors just for us. Not some quack who calls himself a doctor. And not just a vet either! People that went to school specifically for hybrid care. Isn’t that amazing?” Zayn asks excitedly. I’m currently curled up in a cocoon of blankets that Zayn wrapped me in. Although I can barely move, I manage to nod my head with relative enthusiasm.

    “Kitty doctor?”

    “Yeah, Lou. A kitty doctor. The woman I talked to on the phone said they take walk ins. The new one is isn’t that far either. Do you want to go today after your nap?”

    My stomach suddenly burst into butterflies.

    “What if kitty needs shots?” I ask timidly. Zayn’s face softens.

    “Then I will hold your hand the whole time. And then we can get something yummy for a snack,” he smiles at me. I still don’t like the idea of shots, but I agree to go after my nap. Then, I roll over into my new pillows we picked up earlier, and let myself fall into a relatively peaceful sleep.

  
  


 

    A few hours later, I find myself completely out of my element. Zayn had ended up needing to practically run to keep up with me. I was so excited for a kitty doctor, it was hard not to run all the way to the clinic. And now that we’re here, I’m in complete shock.

    Everyone is nice to us. The lady at the reception desk called me “love” and talked in hushed tones just like I like. And then the two people in the waiting room were very nice. One was a hybrid - he was there with his owner. It made me happy that the hybrid's owner was nice enough to take his kitty to the doctor. The place I was in before I found Zayn...well they only took me to the doctor a couple times. And it was never pleasant.

    “Louis?”

    The sound of my name shakes me from my thoughts. I immediately jump up from my seat and bound over to the doctor who’d called my name. She smiles brightly at me.

    “Is it alright if I come with him?” Zayn asks. The doctor glances between me and Zayn and then notices I’ve latched on to Zayn’s arm.

    “Of course. I’ll just be sure to let the doctor know,” she says, scribbling something down on her clipboard. She leads us down a hallway to a set of double doors. She takes a card of some kind out of her pocket and waves it in front of a box. Then the doors open. My heart immediately starts to race and I put on the brakes, skidding to a halt.

    “No! No back room. No! Kitty be good! Kitty will be good. Please no back room,” I beg. The doctor looks at me with sad eyes. She tucks her clipboard under her arm and shows me her hands, palms up.

    “You’re okay, love. I don’t have anything. No needles. The doors are locked to keep bad people out. This clinic is a safe place. Only good people can get in these doors, okay? I promise you, it’s not a back room. Can you calm down a little bit for me?” the doctor asks. Her voice is so warm and gentle. But I don’t move. It could be a trick. One time, a lady was sent to help me. But she wasn’t nice. She said she was there to help me. But then she brought me into a back room and everything got really dark and scary.

    “Lou? Everything is okay. I’ll be right here beside you the whole time. I won’t let anyone hurt you,” Zayn soothes. I look between the doctor and Zayn. I don’t want to be here anymore. I just want to go home. But I know that Zayn already paid for my visit. So I have to stay.

    I tug on Zayn’s coat sleeve, whining. Without even hesitating, Zayn scoops me up in his arms, letting my legs wrap around his waist.

    “Kitty be good,” I sniff. Zayn rubs my back with one hand while he carries me through the clinic. As we walk, I look around, taking stock of my surroundings. There are lots of people working. Most of them are females and they’re all dressed in bright, warm colours.

    We round a corner and I see a young hybrid sitting in a waiting chair. He can’t be much older than twelve years old. His clothes are dirty and torn. He’s cradling his arm against his chest. It’s definitely broken.

    “Okay, Louis, you’ll be right in here. I’m going to close this door but I want to show you something first okay? This door locks. From in here, you can open it. You can leave at any time. But on the other side, from out in the hallway, only people with key cards get in. You remember the big double doors we just went through? And how I needed a key card? It works the same way here. Only good people who are here to help you can open the door. Okay?” the doctor explains. I silently nod my head. Zayn sets me down on the examining table. I’m pleasantly surprised to find that it’s warm.

    “Is the table heated?” Zayn asks, obviously noticing as well. The nurse smiles.

    “Yes, it is. We do things quite differently here. Now before we dive in, I just want to tell you a couple things. My name is Melody and I’m a doctor here. I am specially trained in hybrid care and medicine. Every single staff member that works in this clinic is specially trained. Even our custodians are trained in hybrid care. Every single person in this clinic that has a key card is either a doctor or a nurse. If anyone tries to come in and doesn’t have a keycard, they will find the doors are locked. If someone tries to come into your room after I leave, that red button over there next to the door is a panic button. If someone tries to get into your room and doesn’t have a key card, don’t let them in and push the button immediately. We are here to keep you safe, okay? Your health and safety are our top priorities. With me so far boys?” Melody asks.

    “Yep,” Zayn answers for both of us. Melody smiles. A real, genuine smile.

    “Great. Next thing is your rights,” Melody says, taking out a folded piece of paper. I cock my head to the side.

    “Rights?” I ask. Hybrids don’t have rights. Well, not really anyways. We can be bought and sold and owned. We barely possess basic human rights. Mostly because we’re not entirely human.

    “Yes, dear. You have rights. When you come into this clinic, you are in charge to a certain degree. If you are of sound mind, meaning you are able to make informed decisions, we let you make all the calls. So long as you are safe, we will let you decide what care you receive. You have the right to refuse care. You also have the right to have someone accompany you. Your friend here,” Melody says, gesturing towards Zayn.

    “Zayn,” he supplies her with his name. Melody nods.

    “Your friend, Zayn, is accompanying you today. You have the right to have someone with you. You also have the right to be seen alone. For hybrids that have owners, we often encourage hybrids to be seen without their owners. Like I said before, your health and safety is what we care about it. For hybrids that are in dangerous situations, we realize that they cannot ask for help when their owner is in the room.

    “Another right you have is the right to privacy. We will not share your personal health information with anyone else. We will not share any details about you without your consent. And if you are unable to give consent, say if you’re unconscious, we will wait to share information until you can give consent. You also have the right to withdraw that consent at any time. For example, if you decide today that you want Zayn to know what’s going on because he’s here with you today but maybe next time you want to be seen privately, you have the right to tell us that. We will always listen to you and do our best to honour your wishes,” Melody says. It’s so much to take in but it’s all so wonderful.

    “This seems like a great clinic,” Zayn says, practically reading my mind. Melody hums and takes a seat on a rolling chair. She gestures for Zayn to sit in the other chair.

    “We are trying our best. Now, like I said before, we do things differently here. For one, the exam table is heated. Also, each visit includes a meal. You are free to eat before, during, or after your visit. So before we get any further, what would you like to eat, Louis? We have a little menu here. I know there are lots of options and it might be overwhelming. Given it’s so cold out, would you like to try a soup? We also have hot sandwiches,” Melody suggests. Now my head is just swimming.

    “C-can have soup? Please?” I ask. Melody beams at my request. She opens the laptop that had been sitting on the counter. She quickly types away before looking up at Zayn.

    “And what would you like, love?” she asks. Zayn looks at her in shock for a moment before she clarifies, “Normally, it would be a small charge for a guest to also have a meal. But you’re both hybrids and this is your first visit. And it’s cold. I would really feel better if I knew both of you ate.”

    “Oh. Uhm...okay. Can I have a sandwich please?” Zayn asks. Melody nods and begins typing again. Then she pauses.

    “Tuna fish?” she asks simply. Two sets of ears perk right up, making Melody laugh. “Yeah, I thought so.”

    “Thank you,” Zayn says.

    “Of course. Now, back to business. So yes, every visit comes with a meal. We prefer that you eat it here so we can be sure you’re actually eating. Again, just concerned about your health. We also offer several low cost or even free services. Many of our wellness services are free. Classes such as yoga, hybrid nutrition, and self defense are free. And other services like mental health therapy are free with a referral from one of our doctors. And then we also have our spa which is open the same hours as the clinic - twenty four seven, three hundred sixty-five - and that is offered at discounted rates for registered patients. Any hybrid is welcome but those who are registered here and keep up with quarterly physicals can receive spa services at the discounted rate,” Melody explains.

    “Spa?” I ask, intrigued. Melody nods and pulls out another piece of paper, handing it to me. It seems to be a menu.

 

**Manicure: 10**

**Pedicure: 10**

**Mani/pedi: 17**

**Skin treatment: 10**

**Fur/hair detangle: 5**

**Mat removal: 5 (flat rate)**

**Wash/dry/style: 7 (conditioner +2)**

**Physical contact: FREE (human and hybrid)**

 

    “What’s this last one? Physical contact?” Zayn asks, peeking over my shoulder at the list. Melody nods and pulls out yet another pamphlet. She hands it to Zayn.

     “We recognize that many hybrids do not have access to healthy human contact. For strays, it can be next to impossible to acquire the recommended amount of human contact. Now, we understand that sometimes, for some of you guys, human contact may not be desired. That doesn’t mean you still wouldn’t benefit from some kind of contact. So we also offer physical contact from other hybrids which work and/or volunteer here. Everyone involved in the physical contact, or PC, program has had specialized training in hybrid care. If you were to come in and request PC services, you are able to choose who you receive for the care. We have a fantastic team of humans and hybrids who are willing and able to offer almost any kind of contact. For obvious reasons, we do not provide sexual contact services and if anything indecent occurs, we handle it immediately. Now, that being said, we do have heat and rut aids for purchase. Also, each PC service room has a camera so you are completely safe. After your appointment, I can give you a tour of the spa. Since you’re having a preliminary physical today, you and Zayn can each receive one complimentary service today,” Melody explains. 

    “This is amazing,” Zayn says, taking the words right out of my mouth. Melody grins and turns to her laptop.

    “I like to think so. I love working here. I think we’re doing something important. Now, if you don’t mind, Louis, I’d like to get a history on you. It’s several questions that range from your eating habits to sexual history and everything in between. Would you like Zayn to stay or would you like him to step out?” Melody asks.

    “Can s-stay. Knows everything,” I tell her quietly. Melody gives me a warm look and turns back to her laptop.

    “Alright. What are your eating habits like? How much do you eat in a day?

    “Enough...I g-guess.”

    “Okay. How much is ‘enough’, sweetie? I’m not criticising. I’m just a little worried because you’re very thin. Your intake form which Zayn filled out indicates that you do not have a permanent address. If you are outside all night, I’m worried that you’re too thin to maintain a healthy body temperature.” Melody explains. I feel my face heat up and I can’t meet her eyes anymore.

    “Fat,” I whisper. It’s so quiet, I almost think I get away with neither of them hearing it. But Zayn is next to me in an instant. He climbs up on the table with me and grabs a hold of my hand. He brings it to his mouth and gently kisses my knuckles.

    “Baby, you’re not fat. I thought we were past this?” Zayn whines. He leans in to my body and pushes his face against my shoulder, attempting to soothe me.

    “He’s right, love. You’re not fat. In fact, you’re very underweight,” Melody tells me. But I know they’re just being nice. I am fat. My last...owner...told me all the time. That’s why I don’t need to eat as much. I can save my money because I don’t need that much food.

    “Fat,” I whimper. I hang my head and let a few tears escape my eyes. I don’t like crying. It makes my eyes hurt and I can’t breathe. But I’ve been so strong about this for so long…

    “Love, look at me. C’mon now. Look at me,” Melody says. She rolls her chair directly in front of me. I struggle but eventually, I lift my eyes to meet hers. “There we are. Now you listen to me. It is okay to not feel your best. It’s okay to not feel good. And it’s okay if you don’t have good thoughts all the time. Everyone feels or thinks that way from time to time. The important thing now is that you’re here. And we’re gonna work together to make you healthy. Is that okay with you?” Melody asks. I stare into her kind eyes, searching for any indication that she’s not sincere. But I don’t find any. She means it. She wants to help me. I take a deep breath.

    “Okay. K-kitty get...get h-healthy,” I decide. Next to me, I hear Zayn sniffle too as he rubs his face into my shoulder more.

    “Well done, love. Okay. Moving right along then. I’m sorry but some of these questions are likely going to be difficult for you. Given how important it is for me to get this information, I’m going to start with the easy ones and wait until you’re eating to ask the hard stuff. I think the tough stuff is always easier when you’ve got a warm, full belly,” Melody chuckles. She’s not wrong. There’s a certain comfort from being warm and fed. I nod and wait for her to continue. Thankfully, I don’t have to wait long. “What do you like to do for fun?”

    “Sleep,” I answer without thinking.  _ What a stupid answer _ .

    “Ah. Naps. I love naps. How much do you think you sleep during the day?”

    “C-couple little naps.”

    “Okay. And do you sleep all the way through the night?”

    “Yes.”

    “Any nightmares?”

    “N-no,” I flinch this time and Melody catches it.

    “That was an interesting response. Are you having nightmares?” she asks again. I shake my head with more conviction.

    “N-not anymore,” I tell her. Melody hums and nods, typing on the laptop.

    “What is your favourite food?”

    “Tuna.”

    “Ah ha. Glad I got you both a sandwich then. Alright. I know food is a touchy subject but bear with me. Do you eat at every meal?”

    “U-usually. I t-try.”

    “Okay. And what are some of the things that might keep you from eating at every meal?”

    I don’t respond. I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t want to talk about food or my eating habits or why I don’t like to eat or why I can’t or any of it. I feel myself starting to get worked up and I pull away from everything. I pull my knees up to my chest and drop my head down, hiding.

    “Hey, babe, it’s okay. Come on, Lou. It’s okay. She’s not gonna get mad at you. She just needs to know. You wanna get healthy, yeah?” Zayn asks. I silently nod my head. “Alright. Well then you have to help us out a bit.”

    More tears bubble up and a rather pitiful whine rips through my throat. I turn my body and throw myself into Zayn’s arms. My friend scoots his body back on the table so he’s sitting against the wall. He pulls my smaller frame into his lap and gently scratches my ears.

    “Lou, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to stop the interview for right now. Your food should be here any moment. So why don’t you and Zayn eat, you can relax for a few minutes, and then I’ll come back in. Is that okay with you?” Melody asks. All I can manage is a silent nod. Melody excuses herself and takes the laptop with her. As if on cue, our food arrives just as she’s exiting.

    “Baby, our food is here. Can you eat for me, please?” Zayn asks. I whine and bury my face in Zayn’s neck. Zayn’s comforting hands smooth over my back. I want to continue protesting but then the smell of the food hits me.  _ Tuna! _

    “Fishy?” I ask quietly. Zayn carefully shifts me off his lap and then goes over to inspect the food.

    “There’s a tuna fish sandwich for each of us. And a big bowl of soup. What do you want first?” Zayn asks. I sit up straighter and let my tail flick about in interest.

    “Enough fishies for kitty?” I ask. Zayn chuckles and picks up a sandwich. He hands it to me and kisses the space between my kitty ears. I take the sandwich, smiling, and take a big bite. I can’t help but moan in appreciation. I swallow the first bite and immediately go for another.

    “Maybe this is the key to getting you to eat,” Zayn laughs. He takes his own sandwich and digs in. I sit back on the table and let myself relax. I don’t like accepting help...but I like this help.

  
  
  


 

    After Zayn and I have polished off our sandwiches along with the big bowl of soup, I feel much better. We have no idea when Melody is coming back so I curl up on the table, wrapping my tail around me protectively. All of a sudden, I’m very sleepy.

    “Don’t fall asleep, baby,” Zayn cautions, though he too sounds exhausted. Just as I’m dropping off, I hear the door open. I jump, almost completely off the table. I scramble to the corner of the table, folding in on myself just as Melody comes back in the room.

    “Louis, honey, I didn’t mean to scare you. It’s okay. You’re okay,” Melody says in a low voice. She walks into the room, followed by a young girl. She can’t be more than twelve or thirteen. “Louis, Zayn, this is my daughter, Madeline. She’s a volunteer here. If it’s okay with you, she’d like to visit with you a little bit.”

    Madeline smiles at us. She’s got this beautiful, bright smile that seems to light up the room. Surely, she can’t hurt us.

    “Hi. You can call me Maddie,” she says, still smiling. Her voice is light and carefree. I wonder if she’ll pet me. I immediately push the nonsense out of my head and focus on what’s in front of me.

    “Hi, Maddie. I’m Zayn. This is Louis,” Zayn says. Maddie nods and looks between the pair of us.

    “Can I pet you?” Maddie asks. Melody chuckles.

    “Easy, darling. You’ve only just met. Remember what they talked about it your training? Let them come to you. Sorry, boys. Maddie is still learning,” Melody tells us.

    “Like pets,” I tell her. Zayn and Melody freeze. Maddie, however, immediately advances on me. She’s fast, but I’m faster. As she approaches, I react. Maddie gets closer and I completely curl in on myself. I drop to the floor and curl into a ball, hiding my face.

    “Kitty...it’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” Maddie says. I crack open an eye and see she has stopped. She’s still a few feet away from me. Very slowly, she also gets on the floor. She sits down and stays there, giving me space. Very, very slowly, I uncurl. I keep my distance, observing her. She just sits there and let’s me be.

    “Louis, you’re safe here,” Melody reminds me. I don’t know what it is that she wants from me. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. But...well I really want Maddie to pet me.

    “Like pets,” I repeat cautiously. Maddie looks up at her mom, who just nods gently. Maddie then carefully gets closer, moving inch by inch until finally, she’s right next to me. I watch, (and flinch), as Maddie reaches up to touch my ears. Her delicate fingers brush the tip of my right kitty ear, making it twitch in response. And then...she pets me.

    “Your fur is so soft,” Maddie giggles. I move towards her only slightly. But it’s enough to encourage her. Maddie’s hands alternate between scratching my ears and running over my tail. It’s not long before I’m a puddle in her lap.

    “Well that worked better than I thought. Louis, I know a lot of this is uncomfortable for you. So I’d like to offer you an incentive. You can have some PC time with Maddie. Then, when you’re feeling better, we can continue the questions. I’ll ask Maddie to leave for that part so you’re more at ease. If you need a break, you can take a couple minutes with Maddie. Then, when it’s all over, maybe you and Zayn could spare the time to do some yoga?” Melody suggests. I know what she’s doing. She needs me to answer the questions. I know this is a necessary evil. So I give in and agree.

    “I’m proud of you, baby,” Zayn smiles. I settle in and enjoy Maddie’s attention while I have it.

  
  
  


 

    “Ready,” I sigh happily. Maddie chuckles and stills her hands. She leans down, places a kiss between my ears, and runs her hand over my tail one last time.

    “I’ll go let my mom know. You...you did really good, Lou,” Maddie praises. I feel myself glowing with her words. I smile to myself and sit up straight, looking at Zayn. He gives me a big smile. Maddie slips out of the room to go find Melody.

    “Did you hear that? Said I did good,” I beam. Zayn helps me back onto the exam table and joins me. A couple minutes later, Melody returns with the laptop.

    “Hey there. Well, you look much better. It’s amazing what some food and a good cuddle can do. Ready to get the crappy part over? I promise I will move through it as quickly as I can. Just a reminder, you can leave any time you want. We can take a break any time you want. And I really want you to know that you’re safe here. I want to do everything I can for you to make sure you’re safe and healthy. Okay?” Melody’s voice is soothing but firm. I believe everything she says.

    “Okay,” I answer. And so it begins.

    “I think we may do better if we just fire through these, okay? Many of them can be answered with a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ or a short statement. Ready?” Melody asks.

    “Yeah. Ready.”

    “Are you homeless?”

    “Yes.”

    “Do you have somewhere safe to sleep?”

    “Yes.”

    “How much do you eat in a day? Give me an example of typical meals for you.”

    “Breakfast is fruit and crackers or oatmeal. Lunch is peanut butter, fruit, and crackers, or a sandwich. Dinner is vegetables, fruit, crackers, a protein. Or a sandwich.”

    “That’s not a lot of food. For lunch and dinner, you gave options of a sandwich. How often do you have access to a sandwich?”

    “.....”

    “Lou? How often do you have access to a sandwich for one of your meals?”

    “.....e-every m-m-meal.”

    “Alright. That’s great. How often do you choose the sandwich?”

    “.....”

    “Sweetheart, it’s okay. I understand this is tough.”

    “N-n-not of-often. T-too expensive.”

    Melody’s face fades to sadness.  _ No no no. Bad kitty. Bad kitty make Melody sad. _

    “Okay, sweetheart. Do you work? How do you provide for yourself?” Melody changes the subject, but I can see the worry etched in her features.

    “.....work. I-I work,” I tell her. Melody stays quiet, obviously waiting for me to elaborate. When I don’t, she takes over again.

    “What do you do for work, honey?” she asks. Her voice is completely different now.  _ She knows. She knows you’re a slut. She knows how disgusting you are. What you allow people to do to you. _

    “Sell...sell kitty,” I tell her. New tears gather in my eyes and begin to fall before I can even attempt to stop them.

    “Oh honey,” Melody sighs. She grabs a box of tissues and hands them to me. “I’m sorry to make you uncomfortable. But...do you both...work...there’s just no good way to word that is there?” Melody sighs though she doesn’t sound frustrated. She just sounds sad.

    “No, there really is no good way to word it. And yes, we’re both prostitutes,” Zayn steps in. Melody types this into her laptop.

    “How long have you been doing that, Louis?” Melody asks.

    “Three years,” I admit. I hate myself for it. It’s been three years and I’m still not good enough to support myself. I can’t afford a real life with Zayn. We can’t even afford a shitty apartment. Not that anyone would rent to two unaccompanied hybrids anyway.

    “Lou...I think before counts too,” Zayn says gently. Immediately, I feel myself start to shut down.  _ No no no. No before. We’re past before. _

    “Whoa, Lou. Alright. We can change the subject. Calm down, love,” Melody says, her voice soft yet firm. But I can’t hold onto her words. It feels like they’re spiraling beneath me, creating this hurricane of emotions and memories. I’m sucked into the middle. Watching the flashes surround me until they threaten to take over.

    “Baby, you need to breathe. Breathe, baby. C’mon,” Zayn urges, his hands stroking my back and tail. Again, I desperately try to grasp for anything to hold on to. Anything to keep my head above the swirling trauma. But I slip farther and farther into panic.

    “Zayn, I’m going to leave the room. He trusts you more. Push the panic button if you need help,” Melody instructs. And then she’s gone. I wish she’d have taken the anxiety with her but I’m stuck here with it. It’s circling me like a vicious shark - just waiting for the right moment to attack.

    “I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to trigger you. I’m so sorry,” Zayn whines, holding his hands up to show me he isn’t a threat. Of course, I know Zayn isn’t a threat. But in this moment, everything feels dangerous. Even Zayn.

    “Done. All done. Kitty wanna be done,” I cry, suddenly overcome by tears.

    “Okay. Yeah, okay. You can be done. You did so good,” Zayn praises. It should make me feel better. But it doesn’t. I just feel...empty. Or maybe hollow. I think those two things would feel different. I need something. But I can’t quite figure out what it is. I need to...just be different...right now. I need to go do something that let’s me forget.

    “Can kitty go to work?” I blurt out. As soon as the question falls out of my mouth, I’m shocked at myself. I’m also a little disgusted. Zayn should be. Zayn should be disgusted with me. But he’s not. And for reasons I will never even pretend to understand, he somehow  _ gets it _ . How do I know this?

    “Yeah, Lou. We can go to work,” Zayn sighs. That’s how.

  
  
  


 

    Our stretch of sidewalk is completely empty. That’s mostly because it’s currently snowing and very windy.

    “T-ten m-m-more minutes,” I manage to get out through chattering teeth. Zayn has his hands stuffed deep inside his pockets as he leans against his usual brick building.

    “You’re the one that’s freezing your ass off, babe. I had the sense to dress warm. I’m telling you, you’re going to get sick,” Zayn cautions. This is the second time he’s made such statements in the last hour. Also in that last hour, I’ve made barely any money from three blow jobs and none of this is filling the need I have right now. I’m not sure what it is. I don’t know what I want. But I know it’s not this.

    “J-just t-t-ten more,” I confirm. I look around the street, desperately searching. But I come up empty.

    I manage to grab one last customer: a quick fuck in the back of a very small car. After he pays me a meager ten pounds and ignores all of my protests, I finally get out of the car and make my way back towards Zayn. My poor friend is still standing against the building, hands stuffed in he pockets.

    “Can we go home now?” he asks. I nod my head silently. Zayn sighs in contentment, grabs my hand, and starts leading me towards our home. “Did you find it?”

    “No,” I whisper, my voice catching in my throat.  _ You’re weak. All you do lately is cry. _

    Zayn peers at me from the side. He gives me a long look, though I know he’s trying to be discreet. He’s studying me. He does this all the time. He focuses on me but tries to appear like that’s not what he’s doing. But there he’ll sit - or walk, in this case - and analyze me without saying a word. It’s a little creepy, if I’m honest. But it’s more frustrating than anything else.

    “Lou? Why...why did you want to work?” Zayn asks. I don’t answer. “Is it because you wanted to see the man? The one who was nice to you?”

    “No,” I say. It’s not a lie. It’s not why I initially wanted to work. But once I was standing there on the street, I realized how much I wanted to see him again. Visions of his beautiful green eyes and thick brown curls make my breath catch.

    “You're allowed to enjoy things, Lou. He was nice to you. You deserve good things,” Zayn tells me. I hear his words but they don't make any sense. After all the despicable things I've done, how could I deserve any more than what I have?


	4. Tornado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: self depreciating thoughts. Self harm (more kitty ear tugging). 
> 
> Also, there is smut. You're welcome.

**Chapter Four: Tornado**

    Time blends together. Seconds and hours. Then days. Until suddenly, it's my birthday. Zayn got us a room at The Palace the night before, ordered expensive food, and bought me bath bubbles. After nearly five minutes of constant whining and complaining about Zayn spending so much money on me, I’d given up and cautiously enjoyed it. Then, I’d gotten the best night sleep since the night I spent with the man.

    I stretch out, letting my muscles flex and then relax. I turn my face into the sheets and inhale Zayn’s sweet and spicy scent. Zayn’s scent does something to me that I can’t explain. I’m not really...attracted to him. I mean, he’s very good looking. He’s strong and beautiful and brave. But he’s not...my type? I don’t instantly get wet when I see him. I don’t crave his touch in a sexual way. But every once in awhile, I want it.

    A small meow escapes my throat as I roll over onto my belly. The residual warmth from where Zayn slept next to me has faded, leaving the bed even more lonely. I let out an unhappy chirp and sit up, looking around the room. It’s suspiciously void of the Alpha cat.

    With a rather exaggerated huff, I fall back onto the pillows. I wiggle myself around until I’m comfortable, letting my tail drape lazily over my stomach. I softly stroke the silky hairs, hoping to lull myself back to sleep. It works pretty well because the next thing I know, I’m waking up again. This time when I breathe in Zayn’s scent, it’s stronger. Closer.

    “Happy birthday, baby,” Zayn whispers. I stretch out and crawl towards him. Zayn’s upper half is bare, making my stomach twist. It’s really unfair that he’s so good looking.

    “Thank you,” I smile. I curl myself into Zayn’s side, throwing an arm over his stomach. “Where did you go before? Woke up and you were gone.”

    Zayn slips out from my grasp, much to my displeasure, and I immediately meow to let him know.

    “Easy, little one. I’m bringing you food. Don’t rip my head off just yet,” Zayn chuckles. This makes my ears perk up. I sit up straight and watch as the raven haired hybrid goes over to a small table by the door. He picks up a large paper bag and then turns back to me. My mouth starts to water before Zayn even gets back to the bed. I don’t have to guess at what it is.

    Zayn hands me a take-away container along with a set of plasticware. He gives me a fond smile, “Dig in.”

    I open the container and find one of the few things that truly makes me happy in this world: waffles.

    “Thank you!” I practically shout. I use the plastic utensils to cut the waffles up into tiny pieces. And then, the best part. Zayn opens another container and hands it to me. I take it and pour the hot fruit syrup all over my waffles. I hum excitedly and take a big bite.  _ This is what heaven is. Waffles and pets. Lots and lots of waffles and pets. _

    “Happy birthday,” Zayn says again, smiling at me. I swallow the bite in my mouth and clear my throat.

    “I love you, Z,” I tell him. Zayn smiles even brighter. He busies himself with his own breakfast: a stack of pancakes and sausages.

    “After you eat, you're getting a bubble bath and then I have another surprise for you,” Zayn says. My ears perk up again.

    “More?” I ask, trying to contain the excitement that's bubbling up inside me.

    “Yeah, babe. More. But food and bubble bath first,” Zayn chuckles.

    It takes an inordinate amount of strength to eat slowly and calmly. But once I'm done, I waste no time in running to the small bathroom. I perch myself on the little counter and anxiously wait for Zayn to fill my bath. I sit on my hands to keep them still but this only results in me rocking back and forth. Zayn giggles and kisses my cheek.

    I watch as he bends over to turn on the water and then waits while it reaches a decent temperature. The whole time, I have a great view of his bum. It's not as...full...as mine. But it's enough to appreciate. I also have a great view of his back. I can see the lean muscles pulling and relaxing as he moves around the bathroom. It makes me think about how his back would look covered in scratches from me. The way I've scratched him in the past when he's fucked me into the mattress…

    I let out a high pitched mew by accident. I jump down from the counter and turn away, trying to hide myself from my friend. It's been exactly a year since Zayn has touched me in a sexual way. It's still novel enough that I'm embarrassed by my body's response.

    I immediately wish I'd worn more clothes to sleep. Panties and the man's shirt don't do much to hide my current problem.

    “What was that? I don't know that sound,” Zayn says, concern sticking to his words. I desperately try to hide my erection.  _ Bad kitty. Bad, bad kitty. _ I tug on one of my ears, trying to cause enough pain that I lose the arousal. But Zayn catches me, “Hey, now. Why are you punishing yourself? What's wrong?”

    “Is nothing,” I lie. I peek over my shoulder to see if the bath is full. It's not even started filling yet. Zayn hasn't plugged up the drain. “Need to fill tub.”

    “Yeah I'll do that in a minute. Why did you make that sound? I can't tell if it was a whine or a cry,” he says. I feel one of his hands connect with my back, rubbing gently.

    “Bad kitty. Bad thoughts. Just want bath,” I say, praying Zayn drops it. But in hindsight, I shouldn't have said bad-anything because that's a good way to get Zayn all worked up. 

    “You're not a bad kitty! You're a good kitty! You're my good kitty, yeah?” Zayn asks reassuringly. My tail flicks in response and his words do nothing to restrain my erection. In fact, his praise only encourages the straining against my panties. I silently curse myself for loving such small articles of clothing.

    “Fine. Good kitty. Kitty wants bath,” I huff.

    “Why are you talking in third person? What are you so worked up about?”

    “Not worked up!” My tail betrays me though as it swishes back and forth behind me, fluffing out to twice it's normal size.

    “You are worked up. You talk like this when you're upset. Or mad. Or stressed. Or scared. What happened?”

    “Kitty -  _ I _ \- is fine! Just fine. Want bath,” I hiss. I look down at my cock. And there it is. Standing up in all it glory, pushing against the silky soft blue material. I roll my eyes and let my head hang. Fuck my life.

    “Lou, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong?” he asks. Sometimes, I can ignore Zayn and his pleading eyes and warm touches. I just don't look and keep my distance. Then, I can resist. But that's futile when the larger hybrid hugs me from behind in an attempt to comfort me. If I weren't turned on and already at risk of producing slick, well that's out the window now.

    Zayn’s strong arms come around me and pull me into his chest. His body moulds to me a little too nicely and I can feel my self control melting.

    “No hugs,” I whimper. This only makes Zayn embrace me tighter.

    “You love hugs. Baby, what's wrong. Please tell me,” Zayn coos, pushing his face into my neck. Between his arms and the feeling of Zayn's breath brushing across my skin, I finally crumble.

    I let out a whine that's dripping with want and need. I push my bum back into Zayn’s crotch and slide down just enough to create the much needed friction. I tip my head to the side, giving Zayn open access to my neck.

    “Please,” I whimper. I'm not proud of it. I'm basically begging my best friend for sex. And when I'm this bad, I can't even control the words that come out of my mouth. “P-please, Zayn. I'll literally pay you. Just...please.”

    A small growl sounds in Zayn’s chest. The taller hybrid turns me around his arms and buries his face in my neck again. This time, his lips dance across my skin leaving small kisses in their wake.

    “This is what got you all flustered? You want sex?” Zayn asks, a light teasing tone to his voice. His hands grip my hips with just the right amount of strength. His mouth attaches to the side of my neck and I feel him start to suck a mark onto my skin. My hips flick forward - an involuntary movement - and a breathy moan escapes my lips.

    “Please,” I groan again. Zayn chuckles and reaches up to cup the back of my head. I use the opportunity to throw my arms around his neck and grind my hips forward, showing him how hard I already am. “For you. All for you.”

    Zayn softly shakes his head.

    “No, baby. This is for you. It's all about you,” he tells me. Before I can protest, Zayn sweeps down and covers my mouth with his own. He tastes sweet and spicy - just like his scent. I can't help but moan and melt into him. My head is swimming with all the possibilities; will he blow me? Will he let me ride him? How long will he make me wait to cum? Will he allow me to make noise?

    I feel myself start to get a little panicky just as Zayn shakes me from the thoughts. “Don't overthink. This is for you, Lou. Tell me what you want, love.”

    I feel my face start to heat up. I'd really prefer if Zayn just took over. That would be easiest. I'll be happy with whatever contact Zayn gives me. But Zayn keeps pushing me, encouraging me to tell him what I want.

    “Want kisses. Please,” I tell him. Zayn chuckles and dips his head down to kiss my neck again.

    “ _ Where _ do you want kisses?” he asks, his breath warm against my skin. I gulp, trying to compose myself enough to speak.

    “E-everywhere,” I manage between heavy breaths. Wordlessly, Zayn grants my request. He leads me back out to the bedroom and gently pushes me to lay down on the mattress. He makes me lift my arms so he can peel off the man's shirt. Then, he starts at my lips and works his way down. He pauses to suck marks onto my collar bones. He bites and teases each of my nipples. He licks right down my chest to my tummy. He nips below my belly button and uses his thumbs to massage small circles into the front of my hips. The pressure makes me wiggle in a good way. A deliciously good way.

    “I love how you move. Like you're already getting close,” Zayn says against my thigh. I shiver in anticipation. Zayn hooks his fingers in my panties and snaps the elastic. “I like these on you.”

    “Yeah?” I ask shyly. Zayn hums and runs a hand up and down my leg.

    “Yeah. So fuckin’ pretty,” he praises. A small groan escapes me as I twist my body to angle towards Zayn. He settles next to me, his face just inches from my erection. He's a tease. Plain and simple.

    “P-please. More kisses,” I beg. Zayn chuckles and takes my panties off in one swift motion. And then I'm bare. Bare and hard and already leaking pre-cum.

    “Fuck, baby. So hard for me already,” Zayn says, smiling against my thigh. He leaves me momentarily and returns with condoms. “One day, when we're done with this life and we're both clean and healthy and living in a safe place...I'm going to suck your cock bare until you cum down my throat. Make you shout my name. Fuck you so good.”

    A louder than necessary moan rips from my throat just at the thought. Zayn tears open a condom and rolls it down my length expertly. And then his mouth.  _ Oh _ .

    It's not as good as the man's. But it's sexual contact that I don't have to work for. It's something just for me. And I'm happy and safe. So, in no time at all, I'm about to burst.

    “Close,” I whine, pulling my cock out of Zayn’s mouth and ripping the condom off. My hand pales in comparison to Zayn’s mouth but it's better than usual.

    “Hey, let me finish you. You want my fingers?” Zayn offers.

    “Can...c-can make request?” I ask. Zayn smiles warmly.

    “Of course. Whatever you want, baby.”

    “Can have kisses...uhm...lower?”

    “Lower? What do you mean? Kisses where?”

    “Never m-mind. Kitty just want fingers. Fingers good,” I gush, changing my mind and going shy again.

    “No, Lou. I'll give you whatever you want. I just don't know what you mean by lower. Where? Your legs?” Zayn asks, desperately trying to understand what I want.

    “Uhm...tongue. O-on...on...uhm. T-tongue in-" I stumble before Zayn cuts me off.

    “Oh! You want me to eat you out?” he asks, his voice light and carefree like this is an everyday kind of conversation.

    “Y-yes,” I whisper. Zayn smiles and jumps up from the bed, probably going over to the same place where he got the condoms.

    “Shit. Fuck...Lou, I don't have any sheets with me,” Zayn says, referencing the thin pieces of latex used for such an activity. My stomach drops a bit in disappointment before I remember that I have solution to this.

    “Can fix! I show you,” I say excitedly. I grab an unopened condom, tear it open, and take it out. I show Zayn how to put it over his tongue just like the man did. Zayn takes the condom and looks at it. Then he looks back at me, surprise clearly evident on his face.

    “That's brilliant. Did you think of that?” Zayn asks. I shake my head, my cheeks growing warm.

    “N-no. The m-m-man did,” I tell him. Zayn’s eyes widen a bit.

    “The man went down on you?”

    “Yeah.”

    “Fuck. That's hot,” Zayn groans. He shifts around and I notice his erection bulging in his pants.

    “Can fix,” I say, pointing to it. Zayn looks down as if noticing it for the first time.

    “Don't worry about me, baby. I wanna make you feel good,” Zayn says. He pushes me so I'm laying on my back and the next thing I know, his fingers are at my entrance. “Fuck, Lou. You're soaked.”

    Zayn brushes a finger over my rim, circling the tight ring of muscles, before gently pushing it inside me. Zayn’s name falls from my mouth in the form of a moan, causing my friend to hum. I know he likes hearing his name. And I like making noise. So it works.

    Just as I'm getting accustomed to the feeling of his fingers, Zayn pulls them away and replaces then with his condom covered tongue. My hands grip the sheets as Zayn pushes my knees up.

    “Fuck,” I whine. Again, in no time at all, I'm getting close. “You close?”

    “Yeah, I am actually,” Zayn says. It's now that I notice the steady rhythm of his hips pushing down into the mattress.

    “Want you inside,” I say, my voice strong as I assert what I want. I'm proud of it even though I know it's fueled by lust and not real confidence.

    “You want my cock inside you? So I can fuck you right through it?” Zayn teases, knowing full well I like that. We've had plenty of talks before about what we each like. Being fucked straight through my orgasm is pretty high up on my list. So is being choked.

    Thanks to these conversations, I also happen to know many of Zayn’s kinks.

    “Please, daddy,” I beg. I look down and see Zayn’s eyes change. I got him.

    “Fuck,” he hisses. Zayn tears off of his joggers and boxer briefs to reveal his hard on. For a hybrid, Zayn is big. He's not longer than me but he's definitely thicker. Though he doesn't come anywhere close to the man with mossy green eyes.

    “Please,” I whine. I pull away from my friend and flip myself over onto my belly. Then, I keep my chest pressed to the mattress and lift my bum. With my back arched, I let my tail sweep back and forth, enticing the dominant hybrid.

    “Look at you. So pretty and presenting for me,” Zayn praises. I hear another condom wrapper tear open, a breathy moan from Zayn, and then I feel his tip prodding my entrance. Another whine comes out of my throat and I beg Zayn to fuck me. For once, I get exactly what I want.

    Zayn curls my tail around his wrist and grips just tight enough to make me moan. He uses the hold as leverage as he thrusts his hips forward. The angle is perfect and pretty soon, I'm a whimpering mess again. I'm right there - on the edge of cumming.

    “Feel so good,” I tell him. Zayn growls and grabs onto my hips in a way I know will leave bruises.

    “C’mon, baby. Cum for me. Wanna hear you,” Zayn says. I'm so close. So close.

    “Pin me,” I instruct, knowing it's a good way to finish us both. Zayn wastes no time. He pushes my whole body forward until I'm plastered to the bed, his hands pinning my arms down. And that seems to do it.

    Zayn’s body restraining me, the feeling of his cock fucking me deep and hard just the way I like it...it pushes me right off the edge. With a loud whine and shouting “daddy” over and over, I find release. Zayn, true to his word, fucks me through it and keeps going until he finds his own high.

    Just before he spills, Zayn pulls out, flips me over, and drags me up toward his cock. Zayn rips the condom off and pumps himself until he's cumming all over my chest and neck. Silently, I mouth at his hip, leaving small kisses and nips.

    “Fuck, Lou,” Zayn groans, smearing his cum over my collarbones. Zayn flicks the head of his cock against my skin a couple times before sighing and crumbling down onto the mattress next to me.

    “Thank you,” I sigh, curling into Zayn’s side. The larger hybrid hugs me tight against his chest and drops a kiss between my kitty ears.

    “Happy birthday, baby.”

  
  
  


 

    “Where Zaynie takin’ kitty? Do not like this,” I whine as Zayn maneuvers me through the city streets, a bandana wrapped around my face to blindfold me.

    “Oh relax. You're going to love it,” Zayn chuckles.

    “Zaynie do not know that. Kitty no like surprises,” I inform him. Zayn just chuckles and continues to guide me.

    “You love surprises. Nice try though. We're almost there,” he tells me. I try to relax and trust my friend but I'm too anxious. Blindfolds are not my favourite thing.

    “Kitty tired. Maybe just go home and have cuddles? Or can buy Zaynie hot cocoa! Zaynie loves hot cocoa,” I ramble, trying to change Zayn’s mind.

    “Kitty can behave and hold on just one more minute,” Zayn says firmly. He's not angry. But I can tell by his voice that this conversation is over. I fold my arms over my chest and pout. “You're so dramatic.”

    “Not dramatic!” I insist. Zayn laughs at me. I open my mouth to really give it to him but we suddenly come to a stop.

    “Alright. Now listen to me very carefully. I have already made appointments and paid for things so you cannot insist it's too expensive. This is for your birthday and I do not want to hear any nonsense about it being too much or you not deserving it. Understand?”

    I furrow my eyebrows.

    “Kitty no like when Zaynie spend money on kitty,” I pout. Zayn doesn't respond right away. He just gently takes the bandana off. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust but when they do, I'm confused. We're outside the hybrid clinic. “Kitty going to doctor?”

    “Sort of. We're gonna do check ins and then I booked you a manicure and pedicure. And after that, you have an hour of physical contact,” he explains. I could cry. I might actually cry. I know I should be arguing and insisting in repaying Zayn. But in this moment, I'm just so happy. So I throw my arms around his neck and thank him profusely.

    “I love you,” I sniff against Zayn’s chest. Zayn kisses one of my ears.

    “I love you too, silly. Now come on, let's get you pampered,” Zayn smiles. I let Zayn pull me in through the front doors of the clinic. Zayn makes quick work of signing us in. While he does that, I occupy myself with people watching. The waiting room is busier today than the last time we were here. Among the occupants, there’s a female hybrid who can't be much older than me. She's holding a little bundle of a blanket. Curiosity getting the best of me, I wander over.

    “Hello. Baby kitty?” I ask. The girl looks at me with soft eyes. She nods.

    “This is Bella,” she says, moving the blanket so I can see the little girl's face. “She's my daughter. I'm Anna.”

    “Hi, Bella. Hi, Anna. Kitty’s name Louis,” I tell her. Anna smiles again. I return my focus to Bella who's sleeping peacefully.

    “Lou?” Zayn calls from the front desk. I turn around to look at him. “They need your signature.”

    I take a step back towards Zayn but then pause, looking back at Anna and Bella.

    “Goodbye, friends,” I beam. I'm happy to see Anna brighten even more. I bounce my way over to Zayn.

    “Did you make friends?” he asks, handing me a pen and gesturing to a form. I concentrate on forming the correct letters to sign my name.

    “Yeah her name is Be-" I start but my voice fails me. My stomach drops and the entire world comes to a screeching halt. Walking down the small clinic hallway, is the man. His thick chocolate curls are pulled back into a bun and he's dressed casually - just jeans and a jumper.

    “Lou? What's wrong?” Zayn asks, concern etched into his words. I feel like I'm frozen. Stuck to the spot.

    The man stops by another desk and hands over a keycard.

    “Alright, it should be all set. All of the firewalls are back up and everything is secure. This update should help make your system much faster. If you have any issues, just give the company a call and I'll be back out to fix it,” the man explains to a secretary. Then he takes a jacket off the coat rack and slips it on. When he's all bundled up, he starts towards the front door. Then he sees me.

    I wait.

    He definitely sees me. His cheeks flush a beautiful shade of pink.

    “Zaynie, we need to work tonight,” I say, my voice louder than necessary and my eyes locked on the man. He heard me. I hope that the look which flashes over his face is one of realization. Recognition of what I'm really saying. But if that is what it is, I can't tell. He doesn't say anything. In fact, he doesn't even acknowledge me. He brushes past me and leaves. Just like that.

    And then my heart broke into a million pieces.

  
  
  


 

    “I'm not sure what's happening. He's been fine all day. And then he saw someone in the waiting room and he's been like this ever since,” Zayn explains to Melody. The doctor nods and moves closer to me. She sits next to me on the exam table and softly rests her hand on my shoulder.

    “Louis? I just need you to give me a shake of your head for ‘no’ and a nod for ‘yes’. Can you do that for me?” Melody asks.

    I hesitate. And then I nod.

    “Good boy. Alright. Are you hurt?”

    Shake.  

    “Are you sick?”

    Shake.

    “Are you scared?”

    Shake.

    “Hmmm. Okay. Are you sad, Louis?”

    Nod.

    “Ah. We're getting somewhere. Do you want to talk about why you're sad?”

    Shake.

    “Okay. How about we let you relax a bit. I hear it's your birthday,” Melody says, smiling down at me. I nod.

    “Do you wanna just try the physical contact, Lou?” Zayn asks. I sit on the table, staring at the wall. I want to go home. I want to go home and nap and then go to work. I want the man. But I need to be patient. So I nod my head.

    Melody immediately gets up and leads me out of the exam room and down the hall. As we walk, I start to worry about meeting yet another person. But as soon as Melody guides me into another room, I break out into a huge grin.

    “Hi, kitty,” Maddie smiles at me. I nearly throw myself into her arms as she giggles. Zayn tells me he’ll be right outside and I don’t bother to watch as he or Melody leave. I don’t care. I’m just happy to be in Maddie’s arms.

  
  
  


 

    An hour later, when my time is up, I’m still purring as I walk out to the waiting area to find Zayn. I see him immediately. But I also see Anna and Bella, sitting in the same spot.

    “Baby kitty,” I coo, walking over to the pair again. Anna looks up at me through sad eyes. “What wrong?”

    “Bella is sick. Sicker than I thought. I have to give her medicine that she doesn’t like. My owner is going to be so angry,” Anna says quietly.

    “Anna has owner? Why owner be angry?” I ask, confused. If Anna has an owner and Anna has a baby, how could the owner be angry?

    “Bella cries. She’s been crying because she’s so sick. My owner...he doesn’t like when she cries. He never holds her anymore,” Anna says, her own tears spilling down her face. I cock my head to the side, even more confused. Anna must catch it because she goes on, “My owner...he’s Bella’s father.”

    Sadness blooms in my belly.

    “Mean? Does not love baby kitty?” I ask. I feel emotion sticking in my throat.

    “No. He...he doesn’t love her. She - Bella - was...an accident,” Anna says. She pauses to look down at her daughter who’s asleep in her arms. “A happy accident. But an accident nonetheless.”

    “Kitty -  _ I _ \- am sorry. I’m sorry,” I say. Anna looks at me again and gives me a small smile.

    “Thank you,” she says. Before I know it, Zayn is grabbing my hand, saying goodbye to the hybrids, and leading me out of the clinic.

    “Wanted to talk,” I pout. Zayn keeps a hold of my hand while we walk, hurrying along the busy street.

    “I know. I'm sorry. But I think I'm going into rut early,” Zayn says. My stomach drops. His rut is never early. It's like clockwork. The biannual event conveniently arrives on January and July 1st. Easy. But it's December 24th.

    “Use kitty?” I ask, nervously. Zayn’s head whips to the side.

    “You? You've never helped during a heat. I don't expect you to just because we had sex today,” Zayn says. Every rut I've been around for, Zayn has spent with someone else. Now that I think about it, it's probably been Crystal. All I know for sure is he gets a room at The Palace for the three days that he's usually...busy.

    “Can use kitty,” I offer. Zayn’s face falls a bit.

    “I don't like that word. I wouldn't use you. If that's the way you see it, I couldn't possibly do that to you,” he says gently. He pulls me against his side and kisses my forehead. “I have someone I trust. I'll be fine. Besides, it would be our luck that my rut triggers a heat for you. Just keep yourself out of trouble, yeah? We have plenty of money. You could stay at The Palace in another room.”

    “No. Want nest,” I say. The Palace would be warmer. And safer. But there's a comfort and security that I struggle to find outside of our nest when I’m away from Zayn. And the mention of a heat makes me want to hide away from the rest of the world. I hate heats. I’m lucky that they’ve stopped...

    “Alright. Just promise me you'll get a room if you get too cold.”

  
  
  


 

    Several hours later, after the sun has set, my body is practically convulsing with the force of my shivers. It's very, very cold.

    After the first wave of Zayn’s rut hit, he had quickly made his way to The Palace, leaving me curled up with our blankets. But now, I'm regretting not getting that room.

    I sit up and stretch out, wincing as the cold air washes over my skin. I dig through my small pile of clothes searching for clean panties and leggings. I change quickly so as to not expose my skin any longer than absolutely necessary. I leave the man’s shirt on though, unwilling to give up that comfort.

    I make a half assed attempt at taming my hair and then I’m off. The sun has already set and the wind is ungodly chilly. As I make my way into the city, I remember that it’s also Christmas Eve. So the likelihood of seeing the man tonight is probably slim to none. He probably has a family. The only people looking for services tonight are probably going to be not nice people.

    Nevertheless, I make it to the familiar part of the city in no time. I lean against the cold brick, determined to wait it out. A few cars stop near me but I refuse them all. It feels strange to refuse customers. I’ve seen Zayn and Crystal do it a hundred times but I’ve never been that bold. I’ve never had the guts to refuse money.

    “Lou?” a familiar voice asks. I look up from where I’ve been studying a crack in the pavement and see Cameron staring at me. Based on the large warming bag he’s carrying, I take a guess that he’s been delivering food to the soup kitchen just around the corner. “Where’s Zayn. Don’t usually see you working by yourself.”

    “Zaynie in rut. Kitty work alone. Is okay,” I tell him, my teeth chattering a bit. Cameron gives me a sad look.

    “Well...I won’t try to change your mind because I always lose. But please...when you’re done, go to The Palace. I’m bringing a bunch of food by there later on tonight. I’ll make sure they save some for you. Can you do that for me?” Cameron asks. I hesitate but eventually nod my head. Cameron pats me on the head, scratching one of my ears just slightly, and then continues on down the street. The idea of warm food and a warm bed is almost enough to change my mind. Almost. The idea of the man...well that wins.

  
  


 

    Five hours later - five frigid, uneventful hours later - I’m ready to call it quits. My fingers hurt when I try to move them. I’m far past not being able to feel my toes anymore. My stomach is growling with hunger pains. Even shivering is taking too much energy. As I get up from the cold path of ground I’ve been sitting on, I realize that I may actually be in trouble. My body aches in ways I’m not accustomed to. The cold seeps into my every pore and sticks to my muscles, begging me to stay on the ground. I try to take a step but I have to catch myself before I fall.  _ Maybe can sit down for a minute. _

    I let myself sink back to the ground. I sit against the building, trying to settle my racing heart. Then I lie down, curling in on myself.  _ Lay down for just a minute. _

    A minute turns into a few minutes. And then it turns into a while. And then I go to sleep.

  
  
  


 

    “Hey there, kitty. C’mon now, love. Open your eyes for me. I want to see your pretty eyes.”

_ It can’t be. _

    “C’mon, baby. You can do it. Just open your eyes.”

    A tornado of emotions rips through me. I know that voice.

    It takes effort. A lot of effort. But finally, I’m able to open my eyes.

    Large, mossy green eyes are staring back at me.

    “There you are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooooooh yeah. The return of the green eyed beauty. 
> 
> Ps leave me some comments and tell me where you guys are from! I'm from Boston, Massachusetts.


	5. Earthquake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: self depreciating thoughts, verbal assault, implied past physical violence and/or physical abuse, semi serious verbal threats of violence, and very serious verbal threats of violence. 
> 
> Also, more smut. Yay smut.

**Chapter Five: Earthquake**

    “There you are,” he says. His soft eyes hold my gaze as his hands reach for me. They’re warm as they cup my face. “Shit. You’re freezing. I’ve got to get you out of here.”

    I feel him lift me, his strong arms surrounding my body. I turn into him, hiding my face in his chest.

    “C-c-cold,” I whine. The man carries me towards the street and gently places me in his car.

    “I know you’re cold, baby. I’m gonna fix it, okay?” he asks, buckling my seatbelt for me. Then he shuts my door and gets in the driver’s seat. “Just hold on, okay?”

    “Okay,” I mumble. Sleep threatens to overtake me again. I’m just so tired. So I lean my head back on the seat and let my eyes fall closed.

    “No no no. I need you to keep your eyes open, okay?” the man asks, almost begging. I try to be a good boy and listen but I’m too tired. Too cold.

    The man drives us through the city and I really hope we’re going to his apartment. Visions of waking up in his bed, bathed in his body heat make smile.

    Before I know it, we’re screeching to a halt. I open my eyes and see that we’re outside of the clinic. I can’t help the disappointment that starts to creep in.

    “Alright let’s get you warmed up,” the man says, his voice a higher pitch than normal. He gets out and comes around the car, opening my door. I try to get out but he scoops me up instead. The man carries me into the clinic much more quickly than I think is necessary. He doesn’t even close the door of his car!

    “I need some help!” the man shouts as we enter the waiting room. Instantly, nurses and a doctor are flying out of the back room.

    “What happened?”

    “What is your relationship?”

    “Lay him down. We’ll take care of him.”

    “You need to fill out paperwork.”

    “What’s his name?”

    Everything happens in such a flurry, it’s hard to focus on any single piece. That is, until I see Melody.

    “Louis!” she shouts, rushing to my side. I’m laid out on a stretcher and the familiar doctor starts fussing over me and barking out orders. “I need three warming blankets, an IV drip warm saline, and someone needs to find my daughter!”

    “I’m here, mum! What’s wro- Oh! Oh, kitty,” Maddie wails.

    “Focus, Maddie. Get warm blankets and get ready in a PC room. As soon as he’s warm, I’m bringing him to you,” Melody tells her.  _ No! Want the man! _

    “No,” I whine, trying to wiggle away from everyone’s hands.

    “C’mon, love. Just lay back and relax for me,” a nurse tries to soothe me. I flinch away from her touch.

    “No! Want man,” I cry. I whimper and look around, searching for him. Finally, my eyes land on him. He’s standing off to the side, out of the way. He looks terrified. Melody follows my line of sight.

    “Harry?” she asks, confused.  _ Harry? That’s his name? _

    “I found him on the street. He...he was cold and barely responding. I’m the one who brought him in,” he tells her. Melody looks between the man (Harry?) and me. Her face is serious as she clearly is lost in thought. Finally, she looks at me again.

    “Were you working? Or were you at home?” she asks. It clicks. Melody thinks that the man was a customer. Or maybe a potential customer. And found me. Which...I suppose isn’t wrong. But it’s not what she thinks!

    “Home,” I lie. The man’s head snaps up and his brilliant green eyes catch mine. “Man w-walked through p-p-park. F-found kitty.”

    Melody visibly relaxes.

    “Okay. Well you’re very lucky that Harry found you, love. You’re very cold and we need to get you warmed up. You can see him later, okay?” Melody tries to bargain. Tears well up in my eyes at the thought of losing him again.

    I reach out, silently praying he doesn’t reject me. Harry takes a step towards me, carefully. Then another. And another until he’s standing next to the stretcher. His warm hand connects with mine, wrapping around my cold fingers.

    “Can I stay with him? Please?” Harry asks. Again, Melody examines us closely. Finally, she gives in.

    “Fine. But you need to stay out of the way, Mr. Styles,” Melody cautions. Harry, (the man? Mr. Styles?), follows along as I’m wheeled into an exam room.

    “Stay,” I whine as Harry moves away to stand in the corner.

    “I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I’m just going to stand over here until they’re done. Okay. Can you be brave for me?” Harry asks gently. I silently nod and take a steadying breath while Melody just lifts her eyebrow at the exchange. Shaking her head, she sets about checking me over.

  
  
  


 

    Once she’s ascertained that I’m not injured, not developing frostbite, and only moderately dehydrated, she stops poking and prodding at me. She adjusts the IV drip bag and then hands me a call button.

    “I want you to stay bundled up in this bed for awhile and rest before I let you go to Maddie. I also want you to eat. If you need anything or if you want to leave or if you want to be alone, press this button and someone will be right in,” Melody explains. She smoothes some of my hair back from my forehead. “You got lucky, Lou. It’s way too cold for you to be outside tonight.”

    Then, with one last warning look at Harry, she leaves.

    “Harry,” I whine as soon as the door closes. He wastes no time. He shoots across the small room and crouches next to my bed, grabbing one of my hands.

    “What were you thinking? Why were you outside when it’s this cold? You could’ve been really hurt,” Harry scolds though his voice isn’t cruel. Just firm.

    “Was supposed to be thirties. Was...was looking...w-waiting...f-for you,” I tell him. Harry stares at me.

    “You were waiting for me?” Harry asks. I nod. “Why?”

    “B-because...nice...to kitty. No f-force. Give nice p-pets. And kisses,” I explain. Harry’s face softens.

    “You were waiting for me...because I was nice to you? Just that one time?” he asks. Again, I nod. “How many times have you sat out there waiting?”

    I look away, feeling the blush spread over my skin. Harry’s finger gently brush over my cheekbones, urging me to look at him again. Reluctantly, I look back. He asks me again, “How many times?”

    “A lot,” I admit. Harry closes his eyes and rests his forehead against mine.

    “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry,” Harry whispers. I don’t know what he’s apologizing for but I don’t want to disturb the moment.

    “Is okay. Kitty okay,” I tell him. Harry shakes his head softly. He leans back enough to look at me. One of his hands cups the side of my face.

    “You’re not okay. You almost froze to death. I won’t let it happen again. I’m never letting anything bad happen to you ever again. I promise,” Harry says. He leans in and kisses my forehead. I feel warm all over and I know it’s not from the blankets or the saline.

    “Lay down with kitty?” I ask. My voice is evening out as I relax. Harry grins at me and moves carefully. He maneuvers me over a bit so he can get in the bed with me. I waste no time in being shy. I snuggled up against his body, tucking myself into the warmth.

    “So...your name is Louis?” he asks. I nod against his chest. Harry chuckles and tightens his arms around me. “I like it. I like calling you ‘kitty’ though too. Maybe ‘kitty’ can be you nickname?”

    “Yes. Like ‘kitty’. Also like ‘Lou’. Like any name,” I say. I take time to rub my scent over his chest and I’m happy to say that Harry lets me.

    “Is this my shirt?” Harry asks, picking at the material. I immediately get defensive.

    “No! Is kitty’s. Mine,” I practically growl. It’s the only thing I have of Harry’s! I can’t let him take it away!

    “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean you have to give it back. I gave it to you. You can keep it. I’m sorry I upset you,” Harry says, rubbing my arms gently. His words and warmth wrap around me, lulling me back into relaxation.

    “Mine,” I grumble. Harry chuckles and kisses my forehead.

    “Yeah, baby. It’s yours.”

  
  
  
  


 

    Over the course of an hour or so, Harry and I shift a bit. We’re now laying on our sides, Harry’s chest plastered to my back. His arms are wrapped tightly around my body and his nose is tucked against my neck, snoring softly. When Melody walks in, she gives me an amused look. She pulls up a chair in front of me.

    “You okay, Lou?” she asks. I nod my head and give her a shy smile. “And you want him here? Touching you like this? You’re okay with all of that?”

    “Yes,” I whisper. Melody smiles and then sighs.

    “I have some questions for you but they’re best left until we can speak privately. You’re not in any trouble, Lou,” she assures me. Harry mumbles as he wakes up a bit, clutching me to his chest.

    “You’re going to ask how we met. If it was through...his work. And I’m going to be honest and tell you yes. But it’s not what you think. I swear,” Harry tells her, his voice thick with sleep. Melody studies us.

    “I believe you, Harry. But as you know, I cannot take any chances with security around here. If the hybrids can’t rely on me to protect them, then what’s the point in having the clinic?” Melody asks, though I suspect that she’s not actually looking for an answer.

    “Do you need to contact the firm?” Harry asks. Now they’ve lost me.

    “I should. This is...definitely a conflict of interest. And I just can’t pretend I don’t know. I trust you, Harry. You know I do. I’ve known you and your family for a long time. But...I need a new specialist,” Melody says. I think back to when I saw Harry leaving the clinic. He must have been working. Something about firewalls…

    “At least let me submit the request first. If I submit a request for a transfer, they might not fire me,” Harry says. Melody nods immediately.

    “Of course. Just please do it today. Even if it’s processed until after the holiday, it needs to be submitted today. And I’ll need to have the system redone as soon as possible,” Melody says. I feel Harry nod and then bury his face back into my neck. “Harry, one more thing.”

    “Yeah?”

    “If you hurt Louis...you won’t even live to tell about it,” Melody threatens. Harry chuckles.

    “If I hurt him, I’ll give you the gun.”

  
  
  


 

    When I’m finally allowed to leave, (several hours later, might I add!), I’m bouncing with excitement. Harry helps me bundle up in his coat, scarf, and beanie. The coat nearly swallows me whole but it’s soaked in his scent and it’s just wonderful. 

    “You ready, baby?” Harry asks. I peek out at him from under the beanie and try to pretend I didn’t just have his scarf squished up against my nose. But Harry totally notices. He doesn’t get mad though. He just smiles and holds out his hand for me to take. So I do.

    “Where takin’ kitty?” I ask as he leads me out of the clinic. We walk around the corner to a small parking lot. I see the Range Rover.  _ He must have moved it when I was asleep. _

    “Well it’s still cold. It’s the middle of the night and it’s not going to get any warmer. And quite frankly,” Harry starts. His words pause as he pulls me into his chest, chuckling as I fall into his arms. He kisses my forehead despite my giggles. “I’m not ready to let you go yet.”

    “Okay,” I agree easily. Harry smiles and ushers me into his car. Even though I’m functional now, Harry still buckles my seatbelt for me. This time when he leans over, he kisses my cheek. Harry is all of a sudden very affectionate and I am definitely not complaining.

    “I have food at my place but I don’t know what you like. I have all the ingredients to make you muffins like the other day. I have uhm...well I have lots of fruits and vegetables. I’m a bit of a health nut. And it’s Christmas tomorrow,” Harry rambles. At the mention of Christmas, I cut in.

    “Can be gone before morning,” I tell him. Harry, who’d been busy fighting with his keys in the ignition, stops and stares at me.

    “Why do you need to be gone before morning?” he asks. The curly haired man looks heartbroken.

    “Because Christmas?” I ask. Harry shakes his head.

    “Baby, I’m not going to kick you out on Christmas. I...I’m not kicking you out at all. You can stay as long as you like,” he says. I turn my attention to his scarf, picking at the material that surrounds my neck.

    “But have family. Holiday. Kitty go before family,” I insist.

    “Not everyone has family to spend Christmas with,” Harry says. He clicks his seatbelt and then exits the parking lot. He seems sad now. I’ve upset him. Maybe he’s upset that he doesn’t have family. I don’t have family and sometimes that makes me sad. But Melody’s comment that she’s known Harry and his family for a long time sticks in my mind. Harry must have family… I decide not to push him on it.

    Harry’s hand is resting on the gear shift. Since it’s not doing anything, I reach out and lace my fingers through his. This earns me a brilliant smile from the green eyed beauty.

    I expect to go right back to Harry’s place. But instead, we make a stop at a little twenty four hour market. I’ve been here before. They don’t like hybrids. As Harry gets out, I hang back in the car. I hope he doesn’t notice but, of course, it doesn’t go that way.

    Harry comes around to my side and opens the door.

    “This not Harry’s home,” I say skeptically. Harry smiles again and helps me down from the car. He pulls me tight against his chest, his mouth next to my ear.

    “I like when you say my name,” he whispers. The words make my stomach twist. But it’s not uncomfortable. It’s...want. I want to say his name. I want to hear my own on his lips. I want Harry.

    “Harry,” I say breathlessly. Harry leans down to kiss my jaw.

    “C’mon. Lets gets some shopping done so we can go home and go to bed,” Harry says, urging me inside. I take a few steps but stop well before the door. Harry looks back at me, confused. “Babe?”

    “No kitties,” I tell him, pointing to a sign that very clearly prohibits hybrids.

    “What? Oh. No, Lou. That...baby, can you read?” Harry asks without a hint of ridicule. I lower my eyes to the ground anyways. I can read fairly decently considering I was taken out of school at an early age. But the truth of it is that I’ve never had the opportunity to read the signs. Every time I’ve tried, I’ve been shooed away or yelled at. 

    The concept makes my eyes water but before any tears can fall, Harry is there and kissing my cheeks. “Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay. We can work on that, yeah? The sign, it says no unaccompanied hybrids. But you’ve got me. So it’s not a problem.”

    I look up at the sign again. Any time Zayn and I have gone into a store with this sign with our ears or tails out, we’ve gotten yelled at to never come back. I never knew it said “unaccompanied”.

    “Stay with kitty?” I ask, leaning into his side. Harry wraps an arm around my shoulders.

    “Of course. Now, c’mon. Let’s get this done,” he says, pulling me inside with him.

    The store is quiet, though I suppose that’s to be expected at this time of night - and on Christmas Eve, no less. Harry walks through the small aisles, mumbling to himself as he goes. I follow along silently. As we turn a corner, I get distracted by a large stack of cans.  _ Tuna! _

    I pick up a can, debating whether it’s worth the money. I have plenty in my pocket. But a can of tuna is not a luxury I often allow myself. Sighing, I decide I shouldn’t spend the money. I don’t know when I’ll work again. I move to put the can back.

    “Yeah you better put that back, you filthy cat!”

    My blood runs cold as my head snaps up. The market owner is standing at the end of the aisle, his arms crossed over his chest. “How many times do I have to tell you? You are not welcome here! Get out of my store before I throw you out!”

    My ears flatten against my head under Harry’s hat. I grab my tail protectively and turn to bolt out of the store. I break into a jog and ended up colliding with Harry.

    “Kitty need to go. Kitty must go. Not allowed,” I cry into his chest. Big tears stream down my face. Harry’s body is rigid against mine and I can feel the anger rolling off him in waves. He takes a step towards the owner but then pauses. He cradles my face in his hands, gently forcing me to look at him.

    “You are not going anywhere. You stay right here,” he whispers. Then, his attention is back on the owner. “Are you the owner?”

    “Yes. And I want that cat out of my store,” the man spits. I watch as Harry squares his shoulders and continues walking towards the man.

    “Correct me if I’m wrong...but that sign on your door? It says no unaccompanied hybrids. Is that correct?” Harry asks in a cool and even tone.

    “Yes but-”

    “And am I correct in remembering the enactment of the latest city ordinance which states all business must allow accompanied hybrids?”

    “That’s correct, sir. But-”

    “Well then. If I’m correct on both accounts, I must ask for your information so I can report you to the authorities,” Harry says. The owner pales.

    “The authorities?” he asks, clearly shaken by Harry’s assertive demeanor.

    “Oh yes. So I can report you for failure to accommodate an accompanied hybrid in a public place as well as verbal assault on an owned hybrid. Both of which, if you recall, come with hefty fines and possible imprisonment,” Harry threatens. The man starts to fish mouth, probably trying to save himself. But Harry is having none of it. “I don’t care for your apologies. What I would care for is several cans of tuna, a few jars of peanut butter, some milk, and anything else my hybrid wants.”

    The owner glances at me before looking back at Harry. He nods, letting his shoulders slump.

    “Yes, sir,” he says. I watch as he works to gather up the items Harry requested. Harry makes his way back to me, pulling me into his arms.

    “I’m sorry I claimed you as mine like that. But I refuse to listen to someone talk to you like that,” Harry whispers. I feel heat rush over my cheeks.

    “Is okay,” I tell him. Harry closes his eyes for a moment.

    “Baby, it’s not okay. He can’t talk to you like that. No one should talk to you like that,” Harry insists. I can’t suppress the giggle that bubbles up in my throat.

    “No. Is okay to claim kitty.”

  
  


**Harry’s POV**

    I would do anything to keep the smile on Louis’s face. So when I see the hybrid eyeing a package of crisps, I add them to our purchase. Then, he carefully examines a package of Twizzlers. Those also get added along with an array of chocolates and cookies. Clearly, my hybrid has a sweet tooth.  _ Oh. My hybrid. He said he didn’t mind the claim. _

    The final straw though - the bit that makes me fall head over heels - is when he clutches a plush rainbow bear to his chest and looks at me with hopeful eyes. This is the first time, (of many, I hope), that Louis outright asks for something. Even if he doesn’t use words, I can see it in his eyes. He wants the bear. I nod, smiling at him.

    “Whatever you want, baby.”

  
  


**Louis’s POV**

    Few things in this life are better than Harry’s bed. As soon as we’d stepped foot in the apartment, I took off down the hall to the bathroom. I’d sped through my shower, making sure to wash everything, and then toweled off in record time. And then, I’d dove into Harry’s bed. And now here I am, under a mountain of blankets, sighing softly.

    “Baby, are you hungry?” Harry yawns from the doorway. He looks exhausted. I sit up in bed, letting the blankets pool around my waist. I don’t miss the way Harry’s eyes skate over my torso.

    “Little hungry. Want cuddles,” I tell him. I’ve never been so bold in my life. I have no right to be making demands. But Harry makes me feel comfortable. Safe.

    “Can we feed you first and then I’ll cuddle you forever?” Harry chuckles. My ears perk up at the word “forever”.

    “Harry keep kitty forever?” I ask, trying to contain my excitement. I watch as Harry goes over to his closet and grabs a pretty lavender jumper. He walks over to the bed, pausing in front of me, and helps me push my arms through.

    “If you want forever, I’ll give you forever,” Harry promises. Throwing caution to the wind, I throw myself into Harry’s arms.

    “Yes, please,” I purr. Harry smiles and leans forward, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. With my arms wrapped around his neck, I draw him close to my body and deepen the kiss. I feel his tongue flick over the seam of my mouth, begging for admittance. I chuckle to myself when I find he tastes like peanut butter.

    “What’s so funny?” Harry asks, his hands gripping my thighs to hold me up.

    “Peanut butter,” I say, kissing his nose. Harry laughing may be my new favourite sound.

    “I’m gonna make you a peanut butter sandwich and then we’ll cuddle. I promise,” Harry says, carrying me out the bedroom. He sets down on the top of his counter. I pull my legs up, tucking them underneath me. But then I realize I’m not wearing any bottoms so everything is exposed. I quickly put my legs back down, smoothing the jumper over my thighs. Harry chuckles at my fidgeting and busies himself with assembling a couple sandwiches. When they’re done and cut into pieces, I dig in.

    The flavour explodes in my mouth and I can’t help but moan.  _ Love peanut butter. _

    Harry chuckles and nibbles on his own sandwich. We eat quietly. When we’re both finished, Harry tells me to wash my hands while he gets us some drinks for bed. Harry takes two mugs out of his cupboard and fills them with milk. That right there would have been enough for me. But then he pops them in the microwave and the idea of warm milk nearly makes me melt.

    I bounce all the way back to the bedroom as Harry follows me, carefully carrying the mugs. I situate myself in bed on the same side I slept on last time and wait patiently for Harry to join me. Harry smiles before handing me a mug and climbing in next to me.

    I raise the mug to my lips and blow on the contents. But unable to wait any longer, I carefully take a sip.

    “Is sweet!” I exclaim. I peer curiously into the mug. Milk is yummy but it’s not usually this sweet.

    “I put honey in it. It’s my favourite bedtime drink,” Harry tells me. We finish them quickly and then, with warm and full bellies, we settle in for the night. Harry yawns for what seems like the hundredth time since we’ve entered the apartment. As Harry lays back against the pillows, he pulls me with him so I’m laying on his chest.

    “Harry?” I whisper.

    “Hmm?” he grunts. I look up at him, just barely able to make out his features in the darkness.

    “What time is it?” I ask. Harry picks up his phone and looks at the screen.

    “It’s just after three,” he says. My stomach drops. So much time has passed. I wonder about Zayn and his rut. I wonder if he was able to get in touch with Crystal or if he’s reached out to someone else. Actually...I wonder if he even made it to The Palace okay.

    I try to push the worried thoughts out of my head but I can’t. Finally, I crack.

    “Harry?” I ask again, already feeling bad for being a bother.

    “Yeah, baby,” he sighs. He doesn’t sound annoyed.

    “Need...kitty needs to make phone call. Please,” I say quietly. Normal people would get angry. They would tell me to shut up and go to sleep. They might even kick me out of bed for bothering them. But not Harry.

    “Okay. Do you know the number?” he asks, sliding open the lock screen of his phone. My stomach sinks again. I have no idea what the phone number is. I have it written down in my little notebook. But I left that at home.  _ Home. What even is home? _

    “No,” I frown. Harry sits up a little against the pillows.

    “Well who are you trying to call?” he asks.

    “Zaynie.”

    “Zaynie. Who is that?” Harry asks, a hint of jealousy clinging to his words. I nuzzle my face against Harry’s chest.

    “Zaynie is kitty’s friend. Kitty lives with Zaynie. Zaynie in rut. Wanted to check,” I explain. It’s possibly the longest string of words I’ve spouted off at once for Harry.

    “Is Zaynie at home? You don’t know your home phone number?” Harry asks. Embarrassment creeps in. He’s going to know about our home. How Zayn and I live in an elaborate cardboard box down a secluded jogging trail in the park.

    “Zaynie no home. At Maya’s,” I tell him. Then it occurs to me. “Oh! Can look up Maya! Maya has hotel!”

    “Maya has a hotel? And Zaynie is at Maya’s. Okay, I can work with that. Do you know the name of Maya’s hotel?” Harry asks, pulling up another screen on his phone.

    “The Palace,” I answer. Harry looks at me for a moment with an unreadable expression. Whether it’s the darkness or the storminess in his eyes, I can’t decide. But Harry finally tears his eyes away and types away on his phone. He makes a positive sound, clicks once more, and then puts the phone to his ear.

    “Uh yes. I’m looking for Maya?” Harry asks. Then he pauses. More pausing. And more. Then finally, he speaks, “Yes. Hi, Maya. My name is Harry Styles and I’ve got Louis here with me. He’s looking for his friend, Zayn...yes. That’s right...Oh yes, he’s safe...No, ma’am, he’s not in any trouble...Uhm...he’s uhm...we’re friends...Yes...okay, thank you. Lou? Maya wants to talk to you.

    “Maya?” I ask, taking the phone. A sigh comes through the line.

    “Louis. Oh, my love. Where are you? Where have you been? Cameron has been looking for you for hours,” Maya says. My ears flatten as the guilt washes over me.

    “S-sorry, M-m-maya. D-didn’t m-m-mean to make wo-worry,” I stutter. I close my eyes, cursing my inability to maintain composure when I’m stressed or upset.

    “I’m just glad you’re safe, love. Where are you?” she asks.

    “With Harry,” I chirp happily. Harry gently pets my head.

    “Who is Harry?”

    “He’s the man. The one who...who took care of kitty,” I tell her, feeling warmth spread through my body at the fond memories.

    “He’s a customer?” she asks, her voice sounding strange. The question sends a spike of anger through me.

    “No! Is different. Harry nice to kitty!” I shout at her through the phone. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I feel bad. I’ve never yelled at Maya before. “I’m s-s-sorry, M-Maya.”

    “It’s okay, Lou. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just...want to make sure you’re safe,” Maya tells me. I force myself to calm down a bit.

    “Kitty is safe. Safe with Harry. Kitty callin’ to check on Zaynie?” I ask, refocusing myself on the task at hand.

    “Zayn is okay. He’s here with his companion. I’m making sure they’re fed and hydrated. He said something about you coming to get a room if it was too cold. It’s awfully cold, Lou,” Maya says. I snuggle into Harry’s chest.

    “Kitty not cold. Kitty with Harry. Harry take good care of kitty,” I insist.

    “Can I speak to him again?” Maya requests. Silently, I hand over the phone.

    “Hello?...Yes...I understand...No, ma’am...No, I - ...with all due respect, ma’am, you don’t have any idea what you’re talking about. I am not paying him for sex. The first time we met, I took him home, let him shower, gave him clothes and a warm bed. I fed him the next morning and then he left. Tonight - on Christmas Eve, might I add - I found him on the street, freezing to death. I took him to the clinic, got him medical attention, took him grocery shopping where a man was rude to him. I defended him because I care about him. I went out of my way to speak up and claim him and make him feel included and important. I’ve been looking for him, Maya. Every night, I look for him. And the night I finally find him, he’s barely alive. So excuse me if I’m a little sensitive to what you’re implying,” Harry spits into the phone. Then there’s a pause. And finally, Harry speaks again, “I understand, ma’am. You have nothing to worry about. We’ll see you on the twenty-sixth.”

    Harry ends the phone call and sets his phone back down on the nightstand. I’m fighting the tears as best I can but I know it’s only a matter of time before I break.

    “Baby? What’s wrong? I’m sorry yelled at her. I’m sorry I-” Harry says before I cut him off by crushing my lips to his. Harry chuckles when we break apart, “Not that I don’t appreciate the kisses, but what’s this for?”

    I nuzzle my face against his affectionately.

    “You looked for me,” I state simply without any hesitation or stumbling. Harry’s deep green eyes practically twinkle in the dim moonlight spilling in the window.

    “Of course I did. Every night. I was determined to find you,” Harry says. I’m filled with such happiness, I don’t even know what to do with myself.

    “You looked for me,” I repeat, smiling to myself.

    “Yeah, baby. I did.”

    I crawl into his lap and Harry’s response is immediate. His hands reach around to grasp my bum, dragging me even closer. He moans as I twist my fingers in his chocolate curls. I grind my bum down against his lap, dragging myself along his body. Small whimpers escape my throat as I throw my head back, urging Harry to make a move. And he does.

    With his arms secured around me, Harry flings me down on his bed and crawls over me. I wrap my legs around his waist and whine at the slick I feel dampening my thighs.

    “Want kisses,” I tell him, unashamed of my boldness. Harry makes me feel powerful. He told Maya I was important. “Please, want kisses.”

    “Where do you want kisses, baby? Here?” Harry asks, nipping at my jaw. I giggle and shake my head. Harry’s lips move down my throat, stopping about halfway. I shake my head again and stretch my neck, inviting him to go lower. Harry laughs and kisses his way down to my collarbone. “What about here?”

    “Nooo. Want kisses lower,” I tell him, unable to control the whine in my voice. I just need to feel his mouth on me.

    “Lower, hmm?” Harry teases as he reaches over to his nightstand. From the drawer, he produces several condoms. The muscles in my belly tighten at the thought. “Roll over baby.”

    I do as I’m told and flip over so I’m on my hands and knees. Harry gently guides my body down to the mattress so I’m relaxed. His lips skate across my bum until he pauses to nip at the flesh, making me shiver.

    “Please,” I whine, wiggling under Harry’s hold. The familiar sound of foil ripping sounds from behind me. A pause. And then I feel his tongue. A porn-worthy moan explodes from my throat. Harry’s hands grip my cheeks, keeping me spread for him. And he’s relentless. His tongue brings me right to the edge. I’m a begging mess before him, completely at his mercy. I beg for him to let me cum.

    “You want to cum?” he asks. I nod my head enthusiastically. Harry pulls his mouth away and flips me over onto my back. He takes another condom and rolls it down onto my leaking cock.

    “Please. Kitty be good boy. Please,” I whine. Harry leans forward and kisses me deeply. I almost forget about wanting to cum. That is until I feel two of Harry’s fingers dip inside me. I arch my back off the mattress and moan into Harry’s mouth.

    “I want to hear you when you cum,” Harry informs me. I look down just in time to see Harry take my entire length into his mouth. He sinks down, his lips brushing the base of my cock. He pulls up, sucking. And then he’s right back down. And that’s all it takes.

    “Don’t stop! Don’t stop!” I beg, fucking myself down onto his fingers. And then I find release. “Harry!”

    Harry continues to bob his head until I’m whimpering and twisting from overstimulation. With an obscene pop, Harry pulls his mouth off my softening cock. He gets up and darts into the bathroom, coming back just as fast. He uses a warm, damp cloth to clean me up. When he’s finished, I roll toward him, ready to give Harry anything he wants. But I find a large wet spot on the sheets exactly where Harry had been laying.

    “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “Getting you off amps me up. And then the sounds you make...I can’t help it.”

    “No sorry. Like it,” I tell him. Harry grins, bright and beautiful. He quickly changes the sheets and then tosses me back into bed. I wiggle around in the fresh softness, purring happily. I’ve always loved clean sheets.

    “Good. Can I cuddle you now?” Harry asks eagerly. I can’t suppress the giggle that escapes me. I nod my head excitedly. I scoot down in Harry’s bed and situate myself on my side. I pull my tail over my hip and hold it between my hands.

    “Pet kitty too?” I ask. Harry climbs into bed with me and pulls me flush against his chest. Harry grabs the covers and spreads them over us, tucking it in. I sigh at the comfort. “Nest.”

    “Nest?” Harry asks, running his fingers over my tail. I giggle as it involuntary flicks under his touch.

    “Built nest,” I say, gesturing towards the blankets. “Built nest for kitty.”

    “Oh. But shouldn’t a nest have like...my clothes?” Harry asks. My ears perk up and I flip over in Harry’s arms.

    “Give kitty clothes for nest?!”

    “If you want them, sure.”

    “Please! Please, kitty have clothes?” I practically beg. Harry laughs and gets back out of bed. He goes to his closet and begins pulling out pieces of clothing. A few jumpers, a pair of sweatpants, some socks. I grab all the pieces and then start arranging them. Most of it, I weave in with the blankets. As I’m working, I catch sight of a laundry basket. Sitting on top is a hoodie with a strange logo on the front. I point to it and meow.

    “You want that? You can have it. But it’s not clean. In fact, I wore it to the gym so it probably smells,” Harry chuckles. I creep across the room and pick up the hoodie, lifting it to my nose. I’m immediately drowned in Harry’s scent.

    “Perfect,” I mumble to myself. I tuck that around my pillow and climb back into the nest, finally content. Then I notice that Harry is still standing.

    “Can I come into your nest?” Harry asks. I tuck my chin down against my chest, feeling my face grow warm.

    “Yes,” I whisper. Harry smiles even brighter and climbs in with me. I watch anxiously as Harry settles into the nest. He must find it comfortable because he sighs heavily and closes his eyes. Carefully, I fold myself into Harry’s arms again. I’m quite content to stay here forever.  _ Oh...forever. Definitely forever. _

  
  
  


 

    “Lou, c’mon. It won’t be that bad. Just try it,” Harry urges, coming at me with the strange green drink again. But I side step him and successfully dart away. I run around the island, leaving the counter between us. Harry places the glass on the counter and stands there, all beautiful and pouty with his hands on his hips. “Would you just try it, please? It’s good. I swear!”

    “No,” I say, wrinkling my nose in disgust. “Kitty heard what Harry made. Harry said wanna make kitty eat grass.”

    “It’s not grass, Louis. It’s  _ lemon _ grass,” Harry says, as if it’s a defensive. He looks at me with a completely serious face.

    “Just because is lemon flavoured does not mean is not still grass,” I insist. “And, if lemon, why not yellow?”

    Harry looks down at the green concoction and then back up at me.

    “That’s...actually a very good point. I’ll give you that one. But it does taste like lemon. It’s a light flavour,” Harry explains. I crinkle my nose again and swish my tail.

    “Kitty no want grass drink,” I tell him. Harry sighs, his shoulders falling in defeat. I’m about to do a little happy dance to celebrate my win when I see the look on Harry’s face. He looks sad. He turns away from me and starts grabbing things out of the cupboard. I peek around him and see he’s grabbed the peanut butter and some chocolate syrup. Then he reaches into the fridge and pulls out some yogurt. Harry puts all the ingredients plus some ice into the second blender, (because for some reason, Harry has two), and makes another smoothie. He pours it into a glass and hands it to me.

    “This one is chocolate and peanut butter,” he says, his voice completely void of the excitement he had for the grass one. He doesn’t wait for me to try it. He just grabs his green smoothie and goes into the living room. My ears flatten against my head.  _ Bad kitty _ .

    I abandon the glass of chocolatey, peanut buttery goodness and chase after Harry. The curly haired man sits on the couch, sipping his drink. He doesn’t even look up at me. Nervously, I grasp my tail in my hands. I pick at a few of the hairs at the end.

    “Harry?” I say quietly. I’m so quiet, I can’t even be sure I really said anything at all. But I must because Harry looks up at me.

    “Yes?”

    I climb into Harry’s lap.

    “Maybe...maybe kitty can try...little sip? Kitty can try little sip of grass drink,” I suggest. Harry shakes his head, his curls bouncing side to side.

    “You don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, remember?” he says with a sad smile. I can tell he’s trying to not be upset with me.

    “No, Harry made for kitty. That mean Harry want kitty to drink it. A-and Harry not hurt kitty. So smoothie must be good for kitty. Even if smoothie is yucky. Kitty try,” I tell him decisively. I grab the glass and tentatively bring it to my lips. I give it a quick sniff test and find it smells mostly like banana. I can smell the lemon and something else. Maybe the yogurt. But I mostly smell banana.

    I take an unnecessary deep breath. And then I take a sip.

    And it’s not awful.

    “So?” Harry asks, clearly hopeful. I take a second sip, this time letting it sit on my tongue for  a moment. Again, not awful. It’s actually not bad at all.

    “Kitty like,” I tell him. Harry chuckles. And takes the glass back, earning a frown from me.

    “You don’t have to pretend to like it, baby. I’m just happy you tried it,” he says, taking a sip for himself. I furrow my eyebrows, my tail flicking in annoyance.

    “No, kitty like,” I insist. “Kitty have more?”

    “You actually like it? You’re not just saying that to make me happy?” Harry asks, clearly not believing me.

    “Kitty promise,” I smile. Harry hands back the drink and raises an eyebrow like he’s wondering if I’ll actually drink it again. I manage to drink half of what’s left before I get full. I place the glass on the little table and then rub my belly. “So full.”

    “Really? Just a smoothie fills you up?” Harry asks, clearly surprised. I nod shyly.

    “Kitty not very hungry after work,” I tell him. Harry looks at me with sad eyes. He reaches up and cups my face in his hands. “Makes kitty’s tummy hurt for awhile. Be better by tonight.”

    “I hate what you do for work,” Harry says. He leans forward, resting his forehead against mine.

    “Kitty not like it either. But kitty need money,” I admit. If it’s possible, the expression on Harry’s face gets even more sad. He wraps his arms around my smaller frame and hugs me tightly. Not knowing what else to do, I speak up again, “Talk about something different. Harry no sad.”

    Harry gives me a weak smile and kisses my cheek.

    “Tell me about something that makes you happy,” he says. I think for a moment. Not because I can’t think of something that makes me happy, but because I’m trying to choose carefully. There are so many things that make me happy. Zayn is usually at the top of the list. Though, Harry is now in that spot. Warm milk with honey makes me happy. And clean clothes. Particularly if they belong to Harry. Pets and cuddles always make me happy.

    I wrack my brain for something that makes me happy that I could share with Harry. And then it hits me.

    “Waffles make kitty happy,” I tell him. Harry cocks his head to the side in an adorable way.

    “You want waffles? I don’t think I have a waffle iron. And it’s Christmas so nothing will be open,” Harry says, sounding defeated. I shake my head, smiling.

    “No no no. Kitty show Harry waffles. Open every day. Even Christmas. Kitty show you,” I promise. I can make an exception to my rule about waffles. And...I don’t even technically need to get the waffles. I can buy waffles for Harry. That would be an acceptable use of my money.

    I notice that Harry hasn’t made any attempts to get up so I slide off his lap and grab onto his hand, towing him towards the bedroom to get dressed.

    “Alright, alright. I’m coming,” Harry chuckles. I know he doesn’t mean it in a dirty way but I can’t help but giggle.

    “Kitty didn’t even have to make sound this time,” I tease. Harry looks at me with a confused expression before realization passes over his face. He digs his fingers into my sides, tickling me.

    “Cheeky little thing, aren’t you?”

    I let go of his hand so I can walk in front of him, swishing my tail in a flirting manner as I go.

  
  
  
  


 

    “Are you sure they’re open, Lou? It looks closed,” Harry says, peering in the window of Cameron’s.

    “Yes. Need to go round back,” I tell him. I go around the corner and down the alley until I find the familiar red door. I knock twice and wait for the click. When I hear it, I open the door. I’m met with a rush of warm air and pleasant smells. The first of which, is bread. Cameron bakes fresh bread every day but on Christmas, Maya bakes Santa Bread. It’s just a plain sweetened bread with cream cheese and red sprinkles baked into it. But it’s amazing nonetheless.

    I motion for Harry to follow. Despite looking extremely weary of the situation, he follows me. I close the door, trapping the warm air inside and take off my coat. I hang it, along with Harry’s on the little hooks by the door. Then, I go in search of Maya.

    Around the corner, we walk into the kitchen where Cameron is standing at the industrial stove. He’s got four pots going at once and there’s definitely stuff in the ovens.

    “Hello!” I call out. Cameron nearly jumps out of his skin. He whirls around to look at me and his eyebrows shoot up.

    “Louis. Hi! Didn’t think you’d be by today,” Cameron says, beaming at me. He abandons his cooking to come give me a hug. “You’re alright then? I heard you had a bit of a scare yesterday.”

    “Yes. But I okay. All better,” I tell him confidently. Cameron still seems surprised. Surprised and unsure.

    “Who is your friend, Lou?” Cameron asks, looking behind me. I jump excitedly and reach for Harry.

    “This is Harry. Harry saved kitty. Harry look for kitty every night! Harry say he give kitty forever. Kitty never had forever before!” I exclaim. I can hardly contain my excitement. Just as Cameron opens his mouth, Maya comes into the kitchen. When she sees me, she immediately starts to cry. She grabs me and pulls me into her chest, hugging me.

    “Oh, my love. I was so scared. Don’t you do that again. Do you hear me? No more working alone. Ever. Never again,” Maya reprimands, still crushing me in the hug. I don’t complain though. I tuck my face into her chest and hug her back.

    “Kitty sorry, Maya,” I mumble. Maya just shushes me and pets my head. I know she’s upset with me but I choose to enjoy the hug and pets.  _ Pets. Love pets. _

  
  


 

**Harry’s POV**

    The small woman clutches the even smaller hybrid to her chest as she cries. Despite her warm exterior towards Louis, I can tell this is not a woman to mess with.

    “Maya, this is Harry. Louis’s friend,” Cameron says with a skeptical tone. Maya’s eyes dart to me and stay there, locked on. She finishes her hug with Louis and gently pushes him towards Cameron. Then she steps up to me.

    “You’re Harry,” she states. I nod my head.

    “Yes, ma’am.”

    She looks me up and down and walks around me. Like she’s inspecting me. She moves back to the front and stares at me. Her expressive blue eyes tell me she’s not pleased.

    “You brought him to the clinic,” she says. Again, I nod.

    “You said you stayed with him.”

    “Yes. He was freezing and his lips were turning blue. I put him in my car and rushed him there. Melody and Maddie took care of him,” I tell her, recounting one of the most terrifying events of my life.

    “And then what?”

    “...And then what?” I repeat, unsure of what she’s asking.

    “After you brought him to the clinic. What did you do after? Did you leave? Have them call you when he was ready to go?” she asks. But she doesn’t give me the opportunity to answer. Instead, she whips around to look at Louis. “Louis, did he stay with you?” she demands to know, turning to face Louis. The hybrid’s eyebrows scrunch together and his tail flicks - a sign that he’s irritated, (aside from noticing the pattern of his behaviours, I may or may not have spent quite a few hours on Google researching hybrid behaviour).

    “Maya is not bein’ nice to Harry. Harry did not have to be nice to kitty. Harry did not need to look for kitty every night. Harry did not need to help kitty last night. But Harry did. Kitty gettin’ real tired of everybody not bein’ nice to Harry,” Louis explodes. Maya’s eyes widen at the outburst. This, I can tell, is not typical Louis behaviour. “Kitty brought Harry here because kitty wanted to see friends. If friends cannot be nice to Harry, then Harry and Kitty leave.”

    There’s a beat of silence. That beat then stretches to a few moments. Complete silence. Until finally, it’s Cameron that breaks it.

    “I apologize, Harry. Louis is right. You didn’t have to help him but you did. We - Maya and I - are incredibly grateful that you did. Louis likely wouldn’t have survived the night if you hadn’t come along. So thank you,” Cameron says. I feel warmth rush through me. These people love Louis. They love him so much.

    “I understand. And you’re very welcome. You aren’t the only people who would have lost someone very dear to you,” I tell him. Cameron gives me a small smile and ruffles Louis’s hair before turning back to his stove. Louis makes a face and tries to flatten out his feathery hair.

    “I’m sorry, Harry. Louis is just...very special to us,” Maya says, her voice much gentler now.

    “It’s okay. I understand. He’s very special to me too,” I tell her honestly. Maya nods like she understands but I don’t think she does.

    “Louis, would you mind helping Cameron pack up the basket to bring to Zayn?” Maya asks. Louis nods excitedly.

    “Zaynie okay?” he asks, making his way over to a large refrigerator. He opens it and pulls out what looks like a block of cheese, a bottle of milk, and some pepperoni. He sets the items on the counter and then gathers more things from cupboards and boxes.

    “Zayn is fine, sweetie. Crystal came by about an hour after he got here. They’ve been closed up in the room since,” Maya chuckles. Louis looks at Maya, pausing for a moment. He gives her a strange look before refocusing on his task.

    “Does Zaynie always spend rut with Crystal?” Louis asks. His voice has changed. I can’t place it but it’s different.

    “Yep,” Maya says, placing a basket next to the items Louis has gathered. Louis watches as Maya starts preparing little baggies of each of the food items.

    “Louis be back,” he says quietly, ducking out and into a door labelled as the bathroom.

    “Why does that concept - Zayn spending his rut with Crystal - why does that make Louis upset?” I ask. Maya glances up at me before returning to portioning out some cheese.

    “Our best guess is that he’s upset Zayn doesn’t ask him for help,” she says. I think about this for a moment before stepping up the counter and helping open bags and boxes.

    “Does Louis want to be Zayn’s mate?” I ask, desperately hoping the answer is no.

    “No, Zayn isn’t his type,” Maya says, eliciting a relieved sigh from me. Maya definitely catches it and gives me a smirk.

    “At the risk of making myself look like a fool...what is his type?” I ask. Now, Maya’s smirk is full blown and accompanied by a chuckle from Cameron.

    “Human,” Cameron says.

    “Excuse me?” I ask. Cameron takes a pot off the stove and places is it on cooling rack. He turns to me.

    “Human is Louis’s type. Louis loves Zayn because Zayn saved him. But Louis wants love. And a family. He wants to have babies. But he wants a shot at them being human. The feline gene skips generations. His parents were human. Louis wants babies but he wants them to have shot at being human,” Maya explains. My mouth goes dry.

    “Louis can have babies? But he’s -”

    “Male? Yeah. But he’s what they call and Omega hybrid. It means he’s capable of having children. That’s also why Zayn won’t...let Louis  _ help _ ...during his ruts. It would not be ideal for them to have kids. Besides not being financially stable, Zayn knows that Louis wants more than what their life currently is,” Maya tells me. A sadness creeps into my heart. Louis deserves so much more than he has.

    “So wait...does he have heats then?”

    “Yes,” Cameron confirms. “But his have stopped. We don’t know if it’s permanent or not.”

    “They’ve stopped? Well is he pregnant now?” I ask. So many questions are swirling around in my head.

    “No, we don’t think he’s pregnant. Zayn says Louis won’t talk about it. Something...something happened to him, Harry. When we say Zayn saved him, we’re not kidding. Whatever situation Louis was in before was worse than this. We think he worked for someone. Maybe he wasn’t allowed to leave. But we’re not entirely sure. Louis says he’ll tell us if he wants to. All we know for sure is that Louis is extremely skittish and whatever he went through was traumatic enough that his heats have stopped. The only reported cases of that happening are all horrific,” Maya says. Suddenly, I’m extremely nauseous.

    “What does that mean?” I ask, just as the door to the bathroom opens. Maya glances over her shoulder before looking back at me.

    “Google it. You’ll get the answers,” she says in a hushed tone. I make a mental note to do so later but right now, I’m occupied by the little hybrid bouncing over to my side.

    “Kitty has returned!” he announces. I can’t help the smile that plasters itself out my face. I wrap my arms around him and pull him against my body, his chest pressed to mine. 

    “Welcome back. I missed you,” I tell him honestly. A beautiful blush spreads over Louis’s cheeks and he tucks his face into my chest. I rest my chin on the top of his head and hug him tightly. I think about the horrible things that could have possibly happened to this beautiful boy.  _ My _ beautiful, sweet, and caring boy. I feel anger start to bubble up so I could squash it down and choose to focus on the feeling of him in my arms.

  
  
  


 

    “Alright, this ready to go over to Zayn. Cameron, if you wouldn’t mind bring it, I can man the stove for a few,” Maya says, wiping her hands on her apron. Louis is perched on the counter, watching as I help chop up vegetables.

    “I’d love to, love. But the last time I left you in charge of a risotto, we had cheesy rice instead,” Cameron says, smiling at his wife.

    “Honestly, it was one time!” Maya exclaims in exasperation. “Besides...risotto...cheesy rice...is there  _ really _ a difference?”

    I gasp, a hand clutching my chest.

    “Maya! I thought we could be friends! But now...I mean, I just don’t know,” I tell her, feigning hurt. Maya picks up a tea towel and throws it at me, laughing.

    “Oi. I see how it is. Well Louis can’t do it and I’m not. So that leaves you, Harry,” Maya says, grinning at me and holding out the basket.

    “Why can’t Louis do it?” I question. Louis sighs heavily.

    “Because Zaynie will try to mate kitty and then kitty will have baby kitties. Is a mess,” he huffs unhappily. I lean forward and place a kiss on his forehead.

    “Alright. I’ll be right back, okay?”

    Louis looks up at me with concern in his eyes.

    “Harry promise?”

    “That I’ll come back? Yeah, of course. I’ll be right back, baby. I promise,” I tell him. Louis nods and then glance over at Maya and Cameron. Both of them are busy so Louis leans into me, letting his lips brush against mine. My stomach flips in excitement. I use both hands to cradle his face as I deepen the kiss just a bit. We break apart before either of us can get carried away. Louis hums happily and then hands me the basket.

    “You’re probably best off leaving the basket on the floor outside their door and just knocking to tell them it’s there. No need to wait around,” Cameron says. I nod, grab the basket and kiss Louis on the cheek before I make my way back outside to my Range Rover.

  
  
  


 

    The drive to The Palace is actually much closer than I anticipated. I definitely could have walked. Nevertheless, I let myself into the rundown hotel using Maya’s keys. I make sure to lock the door behind me and then I head on up to room twenty-eight. When I get to the door, everything is quiet. Heeding Cameron’s advice, I place the basket on the floor and knock.

    “Zayn? There’s a basket out here with food from Cameron and Maya!” I shout. I wait a few moments before I decide to just leave. I turn around, ready to descend the stairs, when the door opens.

    A breathtakingly beautiful hybrid stands in the doorway. He’s all strong angles and deep colours and basically just sex on legs. His dark hair is a mess - looking well fucked. It hangs down in his eyes just enough to be sexy but not enough that his eyes are hidden. And his eyes. Warm honey brown eyes with flecks of green and gold framed by thick, black eyelashes. They’re so long, seems they could brush his cheekbones if they really tried.

    “Who the fuck are you?” the hybrid asks. I shake my head, bringing myself back to focus.

    “Uhm...sorry. Yeah I’m...I’m Harry. Maya asked me to bring this by for you,” I tell him, gesturing to the basket at his feet. Zayn picks it up and sniffs it suspiciously. Then he looks back at me.

    “This smells like Louis. Is Louis with Maya?” he asks.

    “Yeah, he is. We’re at Cameron’s.”

    “We? Who is ‘we’? Who are you?” Zayn asks, stepping out into the hallway. He puts the basket down and walks towards me. He stops just sort of walking into my chest and glares at me. Then he sniffs me, his growing wide. “Who the fuck are you?! Why do you smell like Louis?!”

    “I’m...I’m Harry. I’m just...I’m the...I’m the guy. The guy he was looking for,” I say, unsure of how else to describe myself. Zayn’s opens his mouth to speak but another person appears at the door to his room. It’s a girl and she looks young. She’s very pretty but very skinny.

    “Zee?” she mumbles, rubbing her eyes. She’s obviously just woken up. She tugs her tee shirt down to cover herself more as she steps out into the hall. She looks up at me and gasps. “Holy shit.”

    Then I recognize her. She’s the girl that initially approached my car the first night I’d taken Louis home.

    “Hello,” I greet her. Zayn glares at me and moves to put the girl behind him.

    “Zayn, that’s the guy,” she says, pointing at me. Zayn glances back at her before looking at me again. “It’s the man.”

    Zayn fully faces me now and his eyes turn steely and cold. He takes a few steps towards me.

    “You’re the guy that Louis has been all torn up about for days. He’s been looking for you since that first night. Nearly froze himself to death on more than one occasion staying out all night looking for your sorry ass,” Zayn practically growls at me. My shoulders slump.

    “I know. And I’m sorry. I looked for him every night, Zayn. The timing must have never been right. But I looked for him, I swear,” I say honestly. Zayn studies for a moment. He takes another step towards me before he suddenly stops and bends over, leaning against the wall for support. Zayn grunts and stands up straight again.

    “I can’t deal with you now. But if you hurt him, I’ll kill you,” the hybrid vows. And I believe him. He turns around and grabs the girl, dragging her against his body. She giggles and pulls her body up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Now, Zayn does growl. He carries the girl back into the hotel room and kicks the door shut with his foot.

    “You forgot the-” I start before being cut off by the girl’s moans and then a particularly possessive growl. The basket can wait.

 


	6. Sand Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! 
> 
> I am so so so sorry that this took so long to update. I suck. And I'm genuinely sorry. I hope you like the update. Lots of things happen. Also, if you happen toneead either if my other fics, (which if you haven't, you definitely should! They're radically different), then you know I LOVE cliffhangers. So there's a cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. I promise it won't take me as long to update the next chapter!
> 
> That all being said, I really hope you like this update. I just finished writing it and only did a quick edit. So if there are any major mistakes or something is confusing, please let me know!
> 
> All the love,  
> Aria ♡

**Chapter 6: Sand Storm**

**Harry's POV**

    As I lay next to Louis with the cute hybrid’s head against my chest, my own head is spinning. What started out as curiosity has turned into so much more. It was just supposed to be one night. I just wanted to see if I could feel something again. I wanted to see if I could find purpose. Or meaning. And instead...well I found everything. I think I might even - 

    “Harry!”

    The shout from the hallway has me jumping nearly off my bed. Louis, however, clears the bed and promptly dives in it.

    “Harry, you wanker, where the bloody hell have you been?!”

    Ah. That'll be Niall.

    “Wonderful,” I groan. I roll off my bed and flatten myself against the floor in search of the timid hybrid. I find him exactly where I expect: under my bed and huddled up in a ball near the headboard. “Lou? Baby, that's just my friend. He's nice. I promise. But you don't have to meet him if you don't want to. You can stay under here.”

    Louis's cerulean eyes gleam with flashes of gold in the low light. 

    “Kitty can stay?” he asks. He sounds surprised. 

    “Of course, love. I won't even tell him you're here if you don't want. But I've got to go out there and greet him or he'll come in here,” I tell him. Louis snags his bottom lip between his teeth and chews, his kitty ears pressed flat against his head. He's definitely nervous.

    “Kitty stay here,” Louis finally decides. I give him a smile and tell him I'll be back shortly. I haul my body into a standing position and make my way out to the hallway. Just as I exit my room, I get an armful of Irish.

    “Well hello to you too,” I chuckle. Niall grabs onto my shoulders as he steps away from me.

    “Glad to know you're alive. Can't even be bothered to text your best mate and let him know, huh? It's been days! Where’ve ya been hiding?” Niall demands to know. I shrug my shoulders noncommittally. In hindsight, telling Louis that I wouldn't tell Niall about him probably wasn't the best idea. I've never been good at keeping secrets.

    “Just around. Work and such,” I say. Niall eyes me warily. He definitely doesn't believe me.

    “Mhmm. And you missed my Christmas Eve party. Why?”

    The bottle blonde is now standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his feet firmly planted shoulder width apart. And a scowl. His signature “I'm not happy with you" stance.

    “Oh shit. I did, didn't I. When was that?” I ask, moving away from my room in hopes Niall will follow me. Niall's eyebrows rise just a bit.

    “When was my Christmas Eve party? Oh I don't know, Harry...ON CHRISTMAS EVE PERHAPS?! What the fuck else could you have possibly doing that was so damn important, you would  _ miss _ my  _ party _ . A  _ party _ , Styles. C'mon,” Niall berates me. Just as I open my mouth to give a bullshit excuse I haven't actually thought of yet, Niall lets a pained cry and nearly falls to the ground. He grips his ankle, screaming about being attacked. I look back to my room and see a fluffy tuft of brown hair and an even fluffier tail scurrying back under my bed.

    “Oh for the love of - Louis, come on,” I sigh. No response from the aforementioned hybrid.

    “Who the fucks is Louis?” Niall snaps. I look back at my friend who is now sitting on the floor, nursing a bleeding ankle. I crouch down to get a closer look. Three bold red lines are slashed across the Irishman’s pale skin. “Well?”

    “Well, what?”

    “Who is Louis?”

_ Shit. _

    “He's...my kitten. I got a cat on Christmas Eve. That's why I missed your party,” I say. There...it's not even a complete lie. It's just a tiny lie.

    “A kitten?!” Niall gasps, clapping his hands together in excitement. “I love kittens! Can I see him? I'm not even mad that he nearly killed me. I was being loud. Where is he? Louis? C’mere kitty kitty.”

    Before I can even formulate a thought, Niall goes traipsing into my room. From under the bed, I can hear Louis whimpering.  _ He must be so scared. Everything is so loud and now Niall is - enough is enough _ .

    “Niall, he's very skittish. You just barging in unannounced probably has him terrified. I'm willing to bet that's why he attacked you. He's...a rescue. He's still settling in,” I say, grabbing the back of Niall's shirt just before he gets on the floor. I use the hold to guide him back to the hallway, and then all the way to my front door. “I promise you can meet him soon. Just no more unannounced visits, okay?”

    Niall studies for a moment, a small indent forming between his eyebrows.

    “Yeah, sure. Alright. Sorry, Haz,” he says. Then he turns and exits my apartment. I have half a mind to go after him and just tell him everything. But Niall is my best mate and I know he'll be around when I'm ready to tell him. Besides, I'm currently more concerned about Louis.

    I close my door and make sure to relock it. On my way back to the bedroom, I make a stop in the kitchen to load up on apology-supplies. A can of tuna, some crackers, a bottle of apple juice, and a little cup of peanut butter.

    Walking back into the bedroom, I'm ready to beg and grovel on my knees to get Louis out from hiding. But I'm pleasantly surprised to find the fluffy hybrid sitting  _ on top _ of my bed.  _ Our  _ bed? 

    “Kitty not happy with Harry,” he states very matter of factly. His tail is twitching dangerously as he stares me down. 

    “I know, baby. And I'm sorry. Niall is a lot to handle and I-"

    “No! Kitty is upset with Harry because Harry stole kitty's jumper,” Louis hisses, his eyes cutting me to the bone. 

    “I, what? I stole your jumper?” I ask, trying to understand how or when that happened. Louis nods angrily and points to his pillow.

    “Harry stole kitty's jumper,” he insists. I look at the pillow like it's going to give me the magic answer, staring at it for a few moments before it clicks.

    “Oh. You mean my hoodie? The one I wore to the gym?”

    “Is not yours. Is kitty's. Harry gave to kitty for nest. Harry broke nest! Kitty work so hard and then Harry go and steal part! Bad Harry,” Louis growls. Here's the thing about angry Louis: it's cute as fuck.  _ He _ is cute as fuck. Even with his ears back and his tail standing straight up, he's freakin’ adorable. I have to fight the urge to coo at him. That would definitely make it worse.

    “Lou, I'm sorry. But it was gross! It needed to be washed. You can have it back when it's done drying,” I tell him, hoping that will be comfort enough.

    “But Harry did not even ask,” he pouts. I stand there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He's angry. I don't want him to be angry. But the thing he's upset about couldn’t be avoided! The hoodie was disgusting.

    “Can we compromise?” I finally ask. The hybrid glares at me.

    “Do not think Harry has good offer. But kitty will listen.”

    I have to fight the urge to chuckle. Still so cute!

    “How about you can have the hoodie back that you liked, you can pick a new hoodie to add, and I'll always ask before I take things out of the nest from now on,” I say. Louis's kitty ears twitch.

    “Kitty like all of that. What Louis do?” He asks warily. I give him a sheepish smile.

  
  


**Louis’s POV**

    “Just forgive me and let me back into the nest?” Harry asks hopefully.  _ Oh. _ My shoulders slump forward and suddenly it's like cold water has been dumped down my back. I want to dive back under the bed again and hide. I settle for crying instead.

    “Bad kitty!” I wail. Tears drip down my face and I tug on my kitty ears. “Bad kitty. So bad!”

    “You’re not a bad kitty! Babe, what’s wrong? I’m not mad!” Harry exclaims. He rushes to the bed and gathers me in his arms.  _ I don’t deserve hugs. Only good kitties get hugs. _

    “Kitty is bad! Kitty yell at Harry. Harry no have to be nice to kitty. Harry gonna give kitty back!” 

    I feel Harry’s body go rigid against mine. Then his arms tighten around my body.

    “Don’t ever say that. I’m not going to give you back. I would never do that to you,” Harry says, his soft hands moving over my tail gently.

    “Harry should give kitty back. Kitty not bein’ good,” I say, quieter now. I sniff, wiping away some tears. “Maybe Harry can find other kitty to be nice to.”

    “Louis, you listen to me. I am  _ not _ giving you back. I don’t know what has you so upset that you think I would give you back. But that’s just not who I am. Now, I know you’re upset with me because I ruined your nest. And I’m sorry. That was very wrong of me. I should have known better than to move it or take it apart. I’m sorry, baby. I think it would be fair of you to be angry at me. But if you’ll let me, I’d like to make it right. Like I said before, you can pick out any of my clothes to add to the nest and you can have that other hoodie back as soon as it’s dry. I promise not to disrupt your nest again,” Harry says. The firmness of his voice lets me know that he means it. “I want you to understand something.”

    Harry pulls away from me slightly so he can looks at me properly. “I want you to understand that I will not give you back. I said I would give you forever if you wanted it. I meant that, Lou. You are such a good kitty. I love having you here. I like taking care of you and cuddling with you at night. I like you. I like you a lot.”

    New tears spring to my eyes.

    “Harry like Louis?” I whisper, my voice wavering. Harry smiles gently and cradles me against his chest.

    “I do, babe. And I want you here with me,” he promises. I’m not really sure what else to say. And Harry doesn’t seem to require a response. So I lean into Harry’s chest and allow myself to calm down. Before I know it, Harry’s constant petting has me dropping off into sleep.

  
  
  


    I wake some time later and find the sun has set. I guess the events from earlier in the day really exhausted me. I stretch out, flexing my muscles. It’s nice to wake up in a warm bed.

    By now, it’s Monday night - the day after Christmas. I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be leaving tonight. Harry had told Maya that we would see her on the twenty-sixth. I’m pretty sure that’s today.

    I climb out of bed and walk over to Harry’s closet. I pick out a grey cable knit jumper and pull it on over my head. I can’t help but giggle as the soft material falls down to the middle of my thighs. It’s a little chilly in the apartment so I slip on a pair of fuzzy socks that I find in a drawer as well as a pair of Harry’s boxer briefs. Everything is so soft, I just want to crawl back into bed and roll around. But the lack of Harry’s presence in the room has me curious. Also, there’s a strange smell wafting in from under the door and I’m pretty sure it’s food related.

    I venture out into the apartment with the intention of finding the curly haired man and apologizing for acting like a psycho. Aside from being totally unreasonable, I have no idea why I was so emotional. It’s really not like me.

    I walk down the hallway, scratching at an itchy spot on my neck, when I hear Harry’s voice.

    “I don’t know, Gem. This is all completely unchartered territory. I have no idea what to do.”

    I come to halt in the hallway, staying hidden behind the wall.

    “Right, but it’s not like I know any of that. I literally know nothing about him other than that he loves tuna and peanut butter. And milk with honey.….. Yes, of course I made him my favourite drink. It always helped as kids, didn’t it?”

    The lack of audible response from another person tells me that Harry must be on the phone.

    “All I’m saying is that I need help. And I think he might react well to you. He’s really skittish….. No, I mean more so than the other hybrids. I think something bad happened to him. People keep insinuating that he’s got a dark past…...No! Of course not! No, what I mean is that I want to help him transition into being here as smoothly as possible. I think knowing more people that are nice to him will help. Right now, it’s just me, Zayn, Maya, and Cameron…...Exactly. I know I haven’t been around much but I just - …..yeah, Gem. That would be great…..Sure. I’ll see you when you get here…..Love you too.”

    I hear Harry sigh heavily before shifting around on the couch. I peek around the corner just in time to see Harry toss his phone down on the coffee table. He leans forward, picking up a plate.  _ Ah ha! Food! _

    “Harry?” I call out in a small voice. Harry’s head whips around.

    “Hey, kitty. You just wake up?” he asks, an edge of panic in his voice. I pad over, my socked feet slipping a little on the hardwood floors.

    “Yeah. Kitty uh...kitty has somethin’ to say,” I tell him, glancing down at my feet. I wrap my tail around my waist so I can pick at it.

    “Okay. What is it, baby?” Harry prompts gently. I can’t even look up to meet his eyes.

    “Kitty -  _ I _ \- am sorry for actin’ crazy earlier. Should not have yelled at Harry. At you. Should not have yelled at you. You did not know that...I...would be upset about nest. Not fair to yell. So...I am sorry. And kitty,” I pause to growl at myself. I take a deep breath. “ _ I _ ...am sorry for hurtin’ friend. Was not nice. Sorry for bein’ bad. Maybe...maybe can make friend a card? To say sorry?”

    Harry doesn’t respond. I risk looking up to meet his gaze. The man is looking at me through tearful eyes.

    “That was so good, baby. You did so good using your words and saying “I”. I’m so proud of you. That must have been hard,” Harry praises. I feel my cheeks warm. I look back down at my tail in my hands.

    “So Harry - you - think friend would like sorry card?” I ask. Harry chuckles and reaches forward to grab me. He gently pulls me into his lap.

    “I think he would love a sorry card. You don’t have to make him one though. Once he knows who you are, he’ll understand. And, if you make him a card, I’ll have to tell him who you are. And then he’ll know everything. Which I’m okay with! But it’s up to you. I know how shy you can be,” Harry points out. I don’t even need to think about it.

    “No, will make card for friend. Have time before haveta leave?” I ask. Harry cocks his head to the side.

    “Have to leave? You have to leave?” he asks. I nod my head. “Why?”

    “Because it's the twenty-sixth. Harry tell Maya we see her today. And Zaynie’s rut probably over. So kitty have to go home now,” I tell him. I don’t miss the look of hurt that flashes over Harry’s eyes. I instantly feel bad.

    “Okay,” is all he says. We sit there for a few minutes, letting the silence consume us until my stomach growls. Harry laughs and gently moves me off of his lap. He doesn’t say anything as he goes into the kitchen and builds me a plate of chinese food. He hands it to me, along with a fork, and then goes back to sit on the couch.  _ Bad kitty. I always fuck everything up. _

    Harry doesn’t stay to look to see if I’m following him back to the living room. He just goes back to his spot on the couch, turns on the telly, and picks up his plate again.  _ Oh. Harry don’t need kitty. _

  
  
  


    The walk back home takes longer than it should. Upon leaving Harry’s apartment, I was so upset that I wasn’t really paying attention and got myself turned around. Thankfully, I ran into a nice man who was willing to direct me. And that’s how I find myself here: entering the park and almost home.

    Down the jogging path, as I get closer to our little shelter, I get a weird feeling. The hairs on the back of my neck stand straight up and my kitty ears are twitching uncontrollably. Something is off.

    As I come up to the entrance and I’m pulling the tarp away, I hope that no one found our little space. Thankfully, I find the inside is undisturbed. There’s also a sleeping Zayn curled up in the far corner.

    I crawl into our home as quietly as I can. But ever the vigilant protector, Zayn’s eyes snap open.

    “Lou,” he says groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He visibly relaxes and his jet black tail flicks back and forth happily.

    “Hi, Zaynie. Sorry took so long to come home,” I tell him. I kick off my boots and swap them for some slippers. Then I crawl back to Zayn, tucking myself into the Alpha cat’s arms. He hugs me against his body, purring loudly.

    “I missed you, Lou,” he says. I giggle as Zayn starts licking over my neck, scenting me. But then the kitten licks turn to kisses and nips.

    “What Zaynie doin’?” I ask, stilling giggling. A low rumble sounds in his chest.

    “I met Harry yesterday,” he says. My stomach flips and then drops.

    “Oh. How was Zaynie’s rut?” I ask, changing the subject. Zayn full on growls now. He guides my body to the ground until he’s hovering over me.

    “Is he your mate?” Zayn asks, his usually warm brown eyes cold like the frigid December air.

    “What?” I ask, spluttering at the absurdity. Zayn’s hands grip my hips, his fingers cool against my skin.

    “Is.Harry.your.mate?” Zayn growls. 

    “No. Harry not kitty’s mate,” I say, unsure of where Zayn is going with this. The Alpha cat makes a happy sound and then buries his face in my neck.

    “I didn’t like smelling you on him,” he tells me. Loud purrs rumble through the small space and it’s hard to tell if they’re coming from me or him. “And I don’t like smelling him on you.”

    The end of my tail is poking out and twitching in anticipation. Despite wishing this was Harry poised over me, I’ve never been able to deny Zayn. Nor have I ever really wanted to. Besides, this doesn’t mean anything. It’s probably just some extra hormones left over from his rut.

    “Kitty no like smelling Crystal on Zaynie either,” I sass, earning a possessive growl from the Alpha cat.

    “You know I would spend my rut with you if I could, baby. I want nothing more than to have you underneath me, all wet with slick, begging for me to fuck you,” Zayn says, nosing along my neck. His warm breath spills over my skin, causing goosebumps to pop up. “But we can't have kittens right now.”

    My stomach swoops at the mention of kittens and then drops at the denial.

    “Louis no have heats. No baby kittens,” I tell him. Zayn already knows this. I haven't had a heat in the entire time I've known Zayn.

    “I know. But it would be our luck that participating in my rut would trigger a heat. And then we'd be screwed,” the Alpha cat says. I can't help but snort with laughter.

    “Literally,” I chuckle. Zayn growls playfully and nips at my neck. I push at his shoulder until he flops into the ground next to me. “Think Zaynie’s rut still hangin’ on.”

    “Nah. I just don't like you smelling of some guy,” Zayn says. My ears flatten as my tail bristles.  _ Do not like that. _

    “Not up to Zaynie what Louis smell like. Zaynie not spend rut with Louis so Zaynie get no say in who Louis smells like. And Zaynie gonna have to deal with it,” I huff, turning away from my friend. Zayn’s arms wrap around my waist and hold me against his chest. I try to wiggle away but Zayn starts to growl possessively. Zayn’s growls do something to me. I always get wet instantly. This moment is no different.

    I whine, pushing my bum back into his hardening cock. Zayn’s mouth attaches to my neck, nibbling at the skin and teasing me.

    “I want you to smell like me,” the Alpha cat says. He pushes me over onto my belly, the front of his hips still squished into my bum. He grinds forward, pushing me into our blankets.

    “Zaynie gettin’ pushy,” I giggle. Suddenly, Zayn’s hands move to my leggings, pulling at the material. Thoughts of Harry flit through my mind but are quickly squashed by the memory of attacking his friend.  _ Bad kitty _ .

    “I want to play,” Zayn says. An excited shiver runs through me. I love playing. That translates into indulging in most of our fantasies. But mostly, it’s talk about kittens. For some reason, both of us get off to the idea of me pregnant with Zayn’s kitties.

    “Zayn wants kitties,” I state, egging him on. Zayn grabs handfuls of my leggings and drags them down my legs. Before I can adjust, Zayn is licking at my hole. I let out a pleased mewl and rock my hips back.

    “I want kittens. And I want you to carry them,” he growls. Carefully, Zayn opens me up with his fingers and tongue. Soon, I’m a moaning mess,

    “Please,” I whine. Zayn lands a hard slap to my bare bum, making me gasp.

    “Can’t stop thinking about how beautiful you’ll look,” Zayn says. He flips me back over onto my back and I feel myself get light headed. All I can smell is Zayn. His hormones are drowning me and it’s delicious. He dips down to kiss me before he continues, “Beautiful...all swollen with my kittens. You’re already gorgeous. But pregnant with my babies?”

    More happy purrs thunder through the small space. Zayn’s fingers find my hole again, thrusting inside. Shivers run down my spine at the feeling - but it’s not enough. I want  _ Zayn _ .

    I push Zayn off of me so I can put myself on my belly again. This isn’t my preferred position...but it is Zayn’s. I prop myself up on my hands and knees and drop my chest to the floor. Presenting myself to him, I wait for Zayn to finally crack. And he does.

    With a particularly loud growl, Zayn grabs my hips and guides his cock to my fluttering hole. He leans forward and bites the back of my neck, his teeth piercing my skin as I cry out. Zayn immediately pushes inside me and sinks all the way in, eliciting a moan from both of us. I tip my head to the side and given Zayn open access to my neck. Zayn knows I love biting and he wastes no time in indulging me.

    “More,” I gasp, pushing my bum back. Zayn doesn’t hesitate. He grabs my hips with both hands and sets a punishing pace. Loud moans and meows echo through the small space as I’m pushed closer and closer to orgasm.

    “Gonna breed you,” Zayn groans. I preen under his words, ready to beg for it.

    “Yes, please,” I whine. Zayn wraps my tail around his wrist and uses it as leverage as he fucks me into the ground.

    “You like that? You want me to breed you full of my kittens? Finally give you what we’ve both been dying for?” the Alpha cat asks, his voice deep and dangerous.

    “Please. Please, Zayn. Don’t stop,” I beg. The words ring out clear as a bell - free from stuttering anxiety or uncertainty.

    “I’m gonna cum,” Zayn warns. He shows no signs of stopping. Instead, Zayn continues his rough and ragged mating. The familiar pooling of heat in my belly tells me I’m close. Much to my dismay, I feel Zayn start to pulls away.

    “Don’t pull out!” I nearly shout. “Please don’t stop. Feels so good. Need you, Zayn. Please give it to me.”

    Zayn shoves me flat onto the ground and pins me there. His hips snap forward a few more times until the pace becomes uneven and Zayn begins to moan my name. Only moments behind him, I find release. With Zayn’s name on my lips, I cum hard - meowing in pleasure.

    Everything is still for a few moments. I can feel Zayn slipping out and I whine at the loss. My brain is foggy from my orgasm and Zayn’s lingering pheromones but I vaguely remember Zayn pulling me close against his body and kissing my forehead before we both drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  


    The nap is short lived and I wake up in agony. At first, I thought it was the feeling of Zayn rutting against my bum that woke me up. But as I become more aware, I realize that wasn’t it. As I become more aware, I feel it: heat.

    “Zayn,” I whine, pawing at his chest. The Alpha cat stirs and then immediately growls. The sound sends a shiver down my spine as I fight the urge to submit. “Zayn, please. Help.”

    “Shit. You’re in heat, Lou. We need to get you to the Palace. If anyone walks by when you’re like this, I’ll attack them. We have to move you,” Zayn says. He gets up and started stuffing things into a backpack. But I don’t want to move. I want to stay in our home where I feel comfortable and safe. But more than that, I want Zayn to take care of me.

    “Zaynie,” I whimper. The distressed sound causes the raven haired hybrid to stop dead in his tracks. He takes in my shaking, whimpering form, and then gathers me in his arms.

    “I’m sorry, baby. This is probably all my fault. I should have stayed at the Palace another day. I’m so sorry I triggered your heat,” Zayn gushes, his cool hands framing my face. It feels like my entire body is going to explode. I shift around, notice that I’m already producing slick, and start to cry. “Oh, Lou. Shhh it’s okay. We’ll get you to the Palace. You’ll be safe and comfy. Cameron always makes me yummy food when I’m in rut. I’m sure he’ll do the same for you.”

    Zayn releases me an resumes gathering up what he must deem to be essentials. But the farther he gets from me, the more I’m dying to have him back. In a moment of desperation, I cry out, long and pained. Once I have Zayn’s attention, I turn around and swish my tail to the side -  my still naked bum flashing before him. This time, I have Zayn’s undivided attention.

  
  


**Zayn’s POV**

    Thankfully, it doesn’t take long for Louis to cum this time. He’s done and out in a matter of minutes, snoring softly in a mess of our blankets. The scent of his heat is thick and intoxicating in the air. So much so, it’s getting hard to think straight. I know that as the day goes on, it will only get worse. If I have any prayer at getting Louis to the Palace, I have to act now.

    I pull out my current disposable cell phone and punch in Maya’s number.

    “Hello?”

    “Hi, Maya. Listen, I need a favour from you.”

    “Zayn? What’s wrong? You sound upset.”

    “I’m fine but Lou isn’t. Maya, he went into heat.”

    “Oh no. Are you home? Do you need us to come get you?”

    “Yes, we are home. And it would be great if you’d come get us. But can you please not bring Cameron. I don’t want to attack him.”

    “...attack him? Zayn, you’ve never attacked Cameron. Not even when you were in rut.”

    I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh.

    “Yes well that was before I mated Louis. He may not be mine but my body thinks he is. I know I won’t attack you because you’re female - you’re not a threat. I don’t want to risk hurting Cameron.”

    “Oh, my boys. Alright. I’ll be right there. Does he need anything immediately?”

    “No no. He’s fine for right now. He’s asleep and I’m trying to capitalize on the calm time to move him to the Palace.”

    “Okay. Alright, I’m leaving now. I’ll be about ten minutes. See you soon.”

    “Okay. Thank you, Maya.”

    I don’t want for a reply. I flip the phone shut and stuff it into the backpack. I look over at Louis’s sleeping form. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. Almost like our lives aren’t a complete disaster.

    Maya makes it to the park in just under ten minutes and calls me when she’s arrived. I don’t waste any more time. Carefully, I pull the backpack on over my shoulders and then scoop Louis up in my arms. The tiny hybrid whines before burying his face in my chest, seemingly comforted by the close proximity. I kiss his forehead and carry him out to the waiting vehicle.

  
  
  


    The ride to the Palace takes an agonizingly long time. The small space of Maya’s car is filled with tiny meows and whimpers. Louis spends most of it rutting against my thigh and trying to eliminate all space between our bodies. Maya glances back every now and again, giving me a sympathetic look each time.

    When we finally make it to the motel, Maya stands back and watches on while I wrangle my tiny hybrid inside. ….. _ my  _ hybrid? No...he’s not mine.

    “I’ll have Cameron make you guys some food and I’ll bring that along with some water. Is there anything else you need?” Maya asks as she follows us up the stairs. I head down the hallway to the room I normally use when in rut.

    “Just food and water is good. Oh and extra sheets and soap,” I tell her. Maya squeezes in front of me and opens the door, letting us pass through. The moment she closes the door again, I can feel the dynamic shift.

    “Zayn...please. Need you,” Louis whines. I deposit him onto the bed and start pulling off my clothes. Despite my best efforts to remain level headed, there’s really only one thing on my mind: breed him.

    I shake my head, trying to get rid of the suffocating thoughts... Louis excited about kittens. Louis’s belly growing. His mood swings. Craving strange foods and making me venture out in the middle of the night to find exactly what he wants. Watching him brace his hands against his back while he gets up, his swollen belly exposed under the hem of his tee shirt.

    A pleased growl sounds in my chest. I look back to Louis and find him naked, on his hands and knees, while his tail swishing impatiently.

    “Zayn. Now!” he growls. I don’t need to be told twice.

  
  
  


    Two days later, much sooner than I expected, Louis seems to be coming out of his heat-dazed state.

    “Z?”

    The tiny voice almost goes unheard. In fact, if I weren’t so attuned to him, I would definitely have missed it.

    “Yeah, baby. I’m here,” I smile. I climb back into bed and snuggle up to him, his chest pressed to mine. Louis tucks his face into my neck and sighs happily. Then he starts to purr.

    We lay there like that, just embracing each other, for awhile. But eventually, it’s Louis to break the silence.

    “How long?” he asks.

    “Just over two days,” I tell him, assuming he’s talking about his heat. Louis groans and starts stretching out his muscles.

    “Hungry,” he says. I carefully extract myself from his grip and move over to the small table.

    “You haven’t eaten much since you went under. I tried to get you to eat but you were...focused otherwise,” I tell him. I glance over and see him tuck his chin down against his chest, his cheeks growing pink. “Hey, it’s okay. No need to be embarrassed.”

    “Kitty sorry.”

    “Sorry? Why are you sorry?” I ask, slightly worried at the change in Louis’s mood.

    “Know Zaynie not want kitty’s heat,” Louis mumbles. My heart sinks.

    “Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. You cannot control your heats. I’m happy to help, honest. I’m actually glad you had a heat. It means you’re healthy. Your body is continuing to heal. That’s a good thing,” I try to explain. Louis nibbles on his lip, still looking unsure. “What else is bothering you?”

    Louis picks up his tails and twirls it around his fingers.

    “Kitty know Zayn worried ‘bout kitties. Kitty heat no help,” he says. And now I’m conflicted. We can’t have kittens. We don’t have the financial stability to have kittens. But...well there’s still a part of me that is drooling over the thought of Louis pregnant with my babies.

    “Lou, I...we’ll figure it out, okay? Don’t worry about it,” I tell him. I mental kick myself. I couldn’t have sounded any less supportive if I tried. Louis clearly feels the same because i see the light leave his eyes a little. He looks broken. Broken and sad and scared. I scoop Louis up, gathering him in my arms once more and earning a surprised squeak from the fluffy tailed hybrid.

    “Zaynie put kitty down!” he giggles. I sit on the bed against the wall and cradle Louis against my chest.

    “I want you to listen to me very carefully,” I tell him in a serious tone. “Can you do that for me?”

    Louis nods, holding my gaze.

    “Lou do anything for Zaynie.”

    I smile at his soft words.

    “Okay. I am not mad at you,” I start. Louis drops his eyes, choosing to look at his hands instead. I gently use a single finger to tip his chin up, encouraging him to look at me again. “Focus on me, please. I am not mad at you, okay? I am happy you had a heat. That’s a really good thing for you and for your body. Up until now, we didn’t know if you would have another heat. I know how much that scared you. But now we know...you’re healthy, Lou. That’s a good thing! Was it ideal timing? No. But I wouldn’t change it for anything.”

    Louis’s ocean blue eyes widen.

    “You wouldn’t?” he asks, his voice clear but surprised.

    “No, baby. I wouldn't. It’s not ideal. There are about a hundred other ways it could have happened that all would have been better planned and we could have been more prepared. But hardly anything about our lives goes according to plan. I’m happy and thankful that it was me who got to share your first healthy heat with you,” I say. Louis gives me a tearful smile and buries his face in my neck.

    “Thought Zaynie was gonna be mad at kitty,” he admits. I rub my hands up and down his back, pausing to scratch at the base of his tail. I feel him shiver against me as he starts to purr.

    “I could never be mad at you, baby. Never. I am so happy that your body is healing and getting back to a normal cycle. I...I know you want babies,” I say gently. Louis stiffens at my words but I’m quick to comfort him. “I know that’s something you’ve always dreamed of. And after all that has happened, we didn’t know if you’d be able to. But this heat shows there’s a good chance you can have kittens. And...and if it happens...if that happens...this heat, well...we can do it. I don’t know how. But we will figure it out. With the clinic open now, we can get you the vitamins you need and I know Maya and Cameron will help us. We can do this.”

    Louis leans back and looks at me in shock.

    “You’ll let me keep the kittens?”

    Now it’s my turn to stare at him in shock. His words echo in my head. Not only are they free of stuttering or third-person speech, but the words themselves break my heart.

    “What? Of course I’d let you keep them? You think I would take them away from you?” I ask, a little taken aback that Louis could think such a thing.

    “No just...always thought...kitty can’t...we can’t afford kittens. We...we don’t make enough money,” he says. My heart clenches. He’s right. We don’t make enough money.

    “We’ll figure it out. I...I’ll take care of you. I always do, don’t I?” I ask. Louis nods silently, more tears slipping down his cheeks. “I’m not going to stop that now. I will always take care of you. No matter what.”

    “Might not matter. Kitty might be fine…” Louis says, his voice trailing off. I don’t miss the disappointment that sticks to his words. I lean close and kiss his forehead.

    “I know. You’re right. This whole conversation might be silly. You might not be pregnant. But if you are, I will not abandon you and you can keep the kittens. WE will keep the kittens,” I say softly. Louis holds my gaze for a few moments longer, his cerulean eyes searching mine. Searching for what, though? I have no idea.

    Finally, Louis breaks the moment and settles into bed next to me. He grabs the blankets and arranges the around so he’s completely surrounded and all cozy. Then he looks at me.

    “Can feed me now,”

  
  
  


    It’s not until much later that evening that I’m able to get Louis up and moving. I coax him into a shower by bribing him with a bath first.

    “Please, baby? You know I love you to death but you still smell like heat and my cum and it’s driving me nuts. We need to get out and get some fresh air and food and all that. Please just shower. For me?” I begged. Louis and glared at me from across the tiny motel room, his arms folded across his chest in a huff.

    “Kitty no want. Wanna smell like Zaynie. No want other kitties around,” he said, a deep frown etched in his features. I sighed.

    “What if I give you a bath first?”

    Louis’s eyes lit up.

    And that’s how I found myself in the current position: sitting on a broken toilet lid, scrubbing shampoo into a purring hybrid’s tail.

    “I’m almost done, Lou. Then you have to stand up and wash the rest of you,” I remind him. I gently work my fingers through the fur of his tail as I try to get loosen all the mats. One of the downsides of heats is the cleaning up part. Slick is a right bitch to get out of fur - especially once it’s been dry for a while.

    “Zaaaaaaaaayn,” Louis whines, slipping further under the water. His tail slip through my fingers, splashing into the soapy water.

    “Alright, you menace. Enough with the bath. Need to actually get clean now. Up you go,” I say, motioning for him to stand. But instead of listening, Louis slouches more so his eyes are just barely above the water line. I stand up and raise my eyebrows as if to convey that I mean business. Louis doesn’t move. “Well you can’t stay like that too long. Eventually you’ll need to breathe.”

    Louis holds out a while. Actually, he holds out an impressively long time. But all things must come to an end. Even feline stubbornness.

    Louis suddenly sits forward, sending the water sloshing around as he gasps for air. He sucks in large lungfuls of oxygen, glaring at me the entire time. When he’s back to breathing relatively normally, I hold out my hand to him.

    “Are you done being dramatic?” I ask. The tiny hybrid growls and takes a swipe at my hand, one of his claws making contact. I pull my hand back, hissing. “Oi! Louis, you idiot! Fine! Wash yourself! See if I help you now!”

    Louis’s eyes grow wide, his lower lip jutting out. Oh no. No no no. The Tommo Pout. The damn thing should be illegal.

    “But...but kitty need help,” he pouts. I narrow my eyes at him.

    “You, sir, are lucky you’re cute. And that you’ve just come off a heat. And that you might be carrying my kittens. Cause if all those things weren’t occurring, you’d be on your own, you little shit,” I growl without a hint of malice. Louis beams at me as I help him stand up.

    “Kitty safe then,” he says. I pull the plug on the drain and turn the shower on. I stick my hand in the stream of water to make sure it’s a safe temperature.

    “What makes you so sure?” I ask, adjusting the water so it’s a bit warmer. When I’m satisfied it’s good, I turn to look at Louis, still waiting for his reason. He gives me a sly smile.

    “Cause you say kitty cute all the time. Tell kitty it’s saving grace. So kitty safe. Zaynie always take care of kitty. Even when kitty bein’ a shit,” he says happily. I roll my eyes as he steps into the shower and sighs in contentment. He’s not wrong. It is his saving grace and I tell him that at least once a week - usually after I find him hoarding my socks. Louis has this strange obsession with a particular fuzzy black pair.

    “Yes well...you are cute. Now turn around so I can wash your hair,” I instruct him. With a dopey smile plastered to his mouth, Louis listens and turns around, tipping his hair back so I can shampoo him up without getting it in his kitty ears.

  
  
  


    By the time we are actually able to leave the motel room, I’m starving. Taking care of Louis is exhausting on a regular day, nevermind after a couple days of marathon sex.

    “Kitty sooo hungry,” Louis whines. It’s just past seven in the evening and I’m a little worried that Cameron’s will be too busy for us to get a table. But as soon as we walk in and the little bell over the door chimes, the friendly man appears with a huge smile.

    “Ah, my boys. Was just getting ready to call Maya and ask about you. Wasn’t sure whether you needed another basket. Do you want take away or you want to dine in?” he asks. I glance around at the fairly busy restaurant. There are a few tables in the middle but I already know Louis won’t sit there. He doesn’t like to be out in the open like that. But those are the only available tables that can sit both of us.

    “It’s busy and Lou doesn’t like the middle. Do you think we could eat in the kitchen? We can go round the back and enter?” I suggest. Cameron shakes his head.

    “Nonsense. You can walk through here. You know the way. Anyone who has a problem with you in the kitchen doesn’t have to eat here. See if I give a flyin’ fu- ...sorry. Get ahead of meself sometimes when it comes to you boys. Go right on into the kitchen. Order whatever you like. ‘S on me,” he smiles before making his way over to a customer who’s holding their check up.

    I reach out and grab Louis’s hand, pulling him with me. We make our way back to the kitchen and find Maya perched on a stool just inside the noisy room.

    “If that full english isn’t out in the next minute, Cameron will have your head,” Maya threatens. She sighs heavily and crosses her arms as she sits there, staring down the cook she just threatened. She’s scowling but instantly brightens when she sees us. “Oh! My loves! It’s good to see you!”

    “Hi, Maya,” Louis says, his voice small and shy as he practically hides behind me. Maya glances up at me, questions in her eyes. I give her a small smile as I pull Louis from behind me. I do allow him to turn into my chest.

    “Shy, are we? What’s up, love?” Maya asks gently. I look down at Louis who’s peeking out from where he’s got his face pressed to my shirt.

    “Thanks for helpin’ Zaynie and kitty. Maya did not have to. But thank you,” Louis says, barely above a whisper. Maya’s face softens. She reaches out and cups the side of his face which is not plastered to me.

    “You sweet, sweet boy. Of course I had to help you. I love you. Both of you,” she smiles. Louis’s cheeks redden before he hides again, turning his face fully into my chest. I chuckle and hug him tightly.

    “Cameron is going to let us hide back here and eat. It’s a bit too busy out there and there weren’t any great spots for us to sit,” I explain. Maya suddenly jumps up and starts fussing.

    “Oh goodness, of course! Lord, where are my manners?! You must be starving. Okay, alright. Sit sit sit. What would you like? Do you want something to munch on while I cook something hearty? Oh my. You must be so hungry. Here I am gabbing while you’re wasting away in front of me,” Maya rambles. She starts darting around the kitchen, gathering odds and ends. In no time, she sets up a platter of fresh fruit and cheeses. “Here, start on this and I’ll get to work on something a bit more filling. What would you like?”

    “Easy, Maya.”

    A warm chuckle wafts in with the words as Cameron comes through the kitchen door. Maya looks at her husband only briefly before focusing back on me.

    “Ignore him. What would you like? I can do a full English. We’ve got some lasagna left that I made earlier. Oh! Cameron made a wonderful shepherd’s pie yesterday. We’ve got some of that left as well. I can do some pasta. We have shrimp! I can do pasta with shrimp in a lemon sauce. We have tuna as well. It’s canned though,” Maya says in a rush.

    “Jesus, Maya. Give the lads a moment to process,” Cameron laughs. He goes to stand behind her, rubbing her arms gently. “Sorry, boys. She’s been having a fit since she got you settled a few nights ago. Constantly worried if you were eating and drinking. If you were warm enough or getting enough rest.”

    “Thanks, Maya. You’re so sweet to worry about us. I would love some of the shepherd’s pie. I haven’t had that in a long time. Louis? What do you want?” I ask. Louis looks up at me with wet, uncertain eyes. He nibbles on his lip. He’s quiet for a moment before tugging on my shirt. I lean down a bit so Louis’s mouth is right next to my ear.

    “Kitty can have whatever?” he asks. My stomach drops. I wrap my arms securely around him and hug tightly. This boy just makes me melt.

    “Yes, baby. You can have whatever you want. Do you want pancakes? I’m sure Maya will make them for you. But I really want you to have some protein too,” I tell him. Louis needs his strength. Especially if he’s pregnant.

    “Kitty wants...kitty wants pasta and shrimpies. And tuna on toast. And...and can have soup? Kitty cold…” Louis whispers so only I can hear. I haven’t been this excited in a long time. Louis wants actual food!

    “Of course, baby,” I tell him, giving him a chaste kiss. I turn my attention back to maya and Cameron - both of who are looking at us with surprised faces. “Can he please have the pasta with shrimp? And tuna on toast while he waits for the pasta?”

    Cameron’s jaw nearly hits the floor but he recovers quickly.

    “Yes...yes, of course. I’ll go grab the shrimp from the fridge,” he says before turning to go to the walk-in. I look over at Maya.

    “Do you guys happen to have soup made too? He’s cold,” I tell her. Maya leaps into action, undoubtedly sharing Cameron’s shock at Louis’s food requests.

    “We do. Uhm...right now we have broccoli cheddar which is very good, tomato bisque, and old fashioned chicken noodle,” she says, turning to Louis. Louis thinks for a moment before finally deciding on tomato. “Alright, love. Do you want it in a bowl or in a mug so you can just stay where you are?”

    Louis’s cheeks go pink again as he seems to realize he’s still glued to me.

    “A mug, please,” he says quietly. Maya gives him a sweet smile and goes about ladling some of the hot soup into a mug. Then, she hands it to him carefully.

    “Make sure you go slow. It’s hot,” she warns. Louis puts on that award winning pout again and looks up at me.

    “Oh alright,” I chuckle. I take the mug and set it on the work table. I go to step out of Louis’s embrace for a moment but he holds on for dear life. “Love, if you want me to get you ice to cool it off, you have to let me go.”

    Louis watches me, his eyes darting between me and the mug likes he’s trying to decide which one he wants more.

    “You’re coming back?” he asks in a timid voice.

    “Of course I’m coming back, you nut. I’m jsut getting ice. Give me two seconds,” I tell him. I kiss his forehead and make my move to the freezer. I step inside and nearly collide with Cameron.

    “Sorry, mate,” he chuckles, holding on to my arms so I don’t fall. Once I’m steady, I step around him.

    “No worries. Just need to grab a couple ice cubes for Louis’s soup,” I tell him. I reach into a little box that Cameron keeps on the shelf and use the scoo to fish out a couple small ice cubes.

    “He’s eating soup too?” Cameron asks. I nod my head, smiling.

    “He is. He’s cold so he asked for it. I don’t think he’ll be able to eat all this food. He might actually get full after the soup and tuna on toast. But don’t mention it to him? I don’t want him to get embarrassed and not try to eat it,” I say quietly. Cameron nods in understanding.

    “No, of course. I’m happy he wants to eat anything besides oatmeal. The boy needs to put on weight. He’s way too skinny,” Cameron comments. And don’t I know it. After two days of being wrapped around Louis’s frame and being so intimately close...I know exactly how small Louis is. He’s very underweight. You can see most of his ribs and the nobby bits of his spine. He needs more nutrition. Especially if - 

    “Zayn?”

    The shrill meow of my name sends me rushing back out into the kitchen. Louis is in the exact same spot I left him, though now he looks a bit frazzled.

    “Yes, yes. I’m sorry. Had trouble finding the ice,” I fib, not wanting Louis to know the details of my brief conversation with Cameron. I plop the ice cubes into Louis’s steaming mug of soup and use a spoon to mix it around. The ice melts quickly as I stir. I take small sip and smile when I find it’s the perfect temperature for drinking. I sit on a chair that Cameron brings in from the dining room and Louis wastes no time in depositing himself into my lap. I hand him the mug and he carefully takes a sip. As soon as the soup hits his tongue, Louis starts to purr.

    Louis has been purring quite a bit over the last few days and the concept makes me so happy. The tiny hybrid rarely purrs so it’s nice change.

    “Alright, Lou. Here’s the tuna on toast. I’m gonna start on your pasta. Zayn, do you want me to warm up that pie for you now or do you want to wait?” Maya asks, eyeing my lapful of Louis. I start to decline, saying I’ll wait but Louis cuts me off.

    “No, you have to eat,” he asserts.

    “I know, baby,” I chuckle. “But it’s difficult to eat with you in my lap. I’ll wait until your pasta is ready. Maybe by then, you’ll be okay to sit in your own chair next to me?”

    Louis doesn’t look pleased but he agrees. Honestly, I’m shocked. It’s never that ease to win against Louis. I catch a glimpse of Maya and Cameron exchanging a look but neither of them comment.

  
  
  


    Louis devours his soup and the tuna on toast. Amazingly enough, he still claims to be hungry.

    “Just be careful, yeah? Don’t want you to get sick,” I say gently. Louis looks at me and cocks his head to the side in an impossibly cute way.

    “Why would kitty get sick?” he asks. I chew on my lip, unsure if I should comment on the amount of food he’s eaten. I decide to just risk it because I really don’t want him over eating and making himself sick.

    “Well you don’t usually get to have this much food. And it’s all rich,” I try to reason. “I just don’t want it to upset your belly.”

    “Zaynie means kitty eating too much,” he says simply. I immediately start to back peddle, fearful that he’ll get upset or refuse to eat tomorrow in an effort to make up for the indulgence today. But Louis just chuckles.

    “Is okay. Always used to get super hungry after heats. Normal. Most hybrids with heats need lots of food after. Heats make kitties weak,” he explains. I instantly feel like a moron. Of course he’s extra hungry!

    “Good point, babe. Sorry to step on your toes,” I apologize. 

    “Zaynie no need to be sorry. Louis loves Zaynie for bein’ worried,” he says. My stomach flips at the word “love”. I know he doesn’t mean it like that...but it still is nice to hear. I lean over and capture Louis’s lips with my own, kissing him softly.

    Suddenly, Maya clears her throat as she sets our plates down in front of us. She hands each of us a fork and then goes to the sink. She starts washing dishes but I can see her eyeing us. For some reason, I feel myself get defensive. I pull Louis a little closer to my side, which he goes with easily. He digs into his plate of shrimp and pasta, humming to himself as he chews.

    “Yummy shrimpies, Maya,” he compliments her. Maya’s wary gaze softens.

    “Thanks, love. Glad you like it. How’s yours Zayn? Is it warm enough?” she asks.

    “Oh yeah. It’s great, Maya. Thank you,” I tell her, despite not having touched my food yet. Maya nods and turns completely towards the sink. Now that her attention is off of us, I feel myself relax.

_ What the fuck was that about? _

  
  
  


    “Bye bye, friends,” Louis waves sleepily, his eyes struggling to stay open. Cameron walks us out onto the sidewalk just as a large gust of wind rips down the street.

    “It’s going to drop tonight. Please tell me you're staying at the Palace. I can’t bear the thought of you lads shivering in your home,” Cameron says, worry clear on his face. I shake my head, pulling Louis against my side.

    “We’re definitely staying at the Palace tonight. It’s way too cold for us to be outside,” I agree. Louis tugs on my jacket until I look down at him.

    “Kitty has to go wee. Give kitty room key, please? Gotta go real bad” he asks, holding out his little hands. I glance down the street, anxiously sizing up the distance between here and the motel. It’s not a far walk - just around the corner. But I’m not quite done here and the thought of him leaving me makes me nervous.

    “What about using the bathroom here? Then you don’t have to worry about hurrying and slipping on ice. I want to talk to Cameron anyways,” I tell him. Louis shrugs his shoulders and ducks back inside the restaurant.

    “Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on then?” Cameron chuckles. I try to laugh with him but it’s tight and almost forced.

    “Sorry if I’ve been...off. His heat really took us off guard. We weren’t prepared for it at all. In our haste to get to a safe place, I forgot...necessary items,” I say, feeling my cheeks warm.

    “Necessary items…? You forgot condoms,” Cameron states, raising his eyebrows at me. I nod my head. “Oh shit. That’s...I mean that’s bad, yeah? His first heat in years and you guys just...wow. So...he’s probably pregnant then.”

    My shoulders slump as I let out sigh.

    “I mean...statistically speaking, yeah. There’s a decent chance that he’s pregnant. Realistically though, I’d bet money that he is,” I admit. Cameron’s eyes grow wide.

    “You would. Why?”

    “Hybrids bodies are complicated. In general, male hybrids are even more complicated than females. But to put it in short terms, if a male Omega hybrid is in heat, they’re already extremely fertile. Add to that sharing their heat with an Alpha hybrid, you’ve got an even greater chance,” I explain. 

    “And I suppose considering you’re an Alpha hybrid who just got off a rut...well that’s basically a done deal.”

    “Basically.”

    Cameron looks at me for a few moments.

    “So what are you going to do?” he finally asks. I sigh again and rake my fingers through my hair.

    “I haven’t a clue. But I’m already feeling...off. I want him near me all the time. I can’t bear the thought of being separated from him,” I start. 

    “Do you think that’s because of the likely pregnancy or remnants of his heat?” Cameron asks. Clearly, the man has done his fair share of previous research.

    “It could be both. Or I could just be crazy and possessive. There are a lot of factors at play here,” I point out. Cameron chews on his lower lip like he wants to say something but is hesitant. “What is it?”

    “How does Harry fit in with all this? You and I both know Louis is gone for the man. And Harry is very obviously taken with him as well.”

    I feel anger bubble up inside me and I have to fight the urge not to growl.

    “I haven’t gotten that far yet. I was surprised Louis even came home a few days ago. I don’t know why he did. He could have stayed at Harry’s,” I say, the other man’s name creating a sour taste in my mouth.

    “Lou wouldn’t do that to you. He might be gone for Harry but you came first. He’s extremely loyal to you. He wouldn’t just leave,” Cameron reasons. I know he’s right but it doesn’t make me feel any better.

    “Regardless, I don’t know why he came back. But I’ll tell you right now...I will need your help if he chooses Harry,” I tell him. Cameron eyes me carefully.

    “Help how?”

    I watch through the window as Louis bounces through the restaurant on his way back to the door. He pauses for a moment to sniff a vase of fresh flowers, a smile spreading over his mouth.

    “If he does choose Harry, I won’t stop him.” I tear my eyes away from the tiny hybrid and look back to Cameron. “If he chooses Harry, I have to let him. I love him way too much be selfish and ask him to stay. If he really loves Harry...I won’t keep them apart.”

    “But what about the kittens?”

    My stomach twists and flops at the mention of my possible babies. I try to smile at my friend but I know Cameron sees right through me.

    “If he chooses Harry, then my babies will want for nothing. They’ll be surrounded by love and warmth. They’ll get a good education despite their breed. They’ll have access to quality healthcare and healthy food. They’ll be safe. They all will.”

    Cameron is quiet, maybe mulling over my words. Then he breaks the silence.

     "You are in love with him...aren’t you?” he asks gently. Just then, Louis exits the restaurant and launches himself at me, giggling. I hug the fluffy haired boy to my chest and kiss his head. I make eye contact with Cameron again. But I don’t say anything. His look says it all. He knows what my answer would have been.

 

 

**Another POV...**

     "He's the smaller one, right? That's the target?"

     I nod, tossing the butt of my cigarette on the sidewalk. We step off the curb and cross the street as the two hybrids make their way into the motel.

     "Call in the location," I instruct. "We need to be ready to move."


End file.
